Wolf and Dog
by coolhacker1025
Summary: This is a repost of Werewolf, with better grammar, better continuity, and a less convoluted backstory. Hermione Granger is bitten by a werewolf, and goes back in time to prevent herself from being bitten. But she ends up in the time of the Marauders... Based on a story by Cararox
1. The Change

Chapter 1: Becoming a Werewolf

Hermione Granger was in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She, Ron, and Harry had just defeated Lord Voldemort that summer, and she was going back for her seventh year, so that she could take the NEWT exams. Like the others, she had taken off Year 7 going Horcrux-hunting. There were still Death Eaters out there, but their numbers were beginning to thin. The Death Eaters that were caught were given a supposedly fair trial, but for most of them, it was just a show trial. In an irony of sorts, Hermione, Harry and Ron had all testified at the trial of on Draco Lucius Malfoy, stating that the young Death Eater and his family _had_defected in the midst of the final battle.

Harry and Ron were off at Auror training, and Neville was working with plants in Greece. She wished that they were here. She would at least be with Ginny and Luna, who were taking their seventh year as scheduled. How she was going to get through the year without Ron and Harry was beyond her, but she then thought that without Harry, for once, she might actually have an uneventful year. As she was thinking about Harry and Ron, she thought of all the people that had died to bring down the Dark Lord: Sirius, Remus, Colin Creevey, Fred, Tonks, and all the others that had died in the final battle.

Hermione had an eventful summer. First, she took a trip down to Australia to find her parents, who she had bewitched to think that they were a daughter-less couple named Wendell and Monica Wilkins. She had to use a very complex spell, the Memory-Restoration Spell (_Reparatio__memoriae_). Then, she started to brew a complex potion that would allow her to see her Animagus form, and eventually transform into the animal. Right before Harry's 18th birthday, she had taken the potion, and she had been working on her transformation ever since. She now had a perfect transformation.

It was about a week into term. She had the Marauder's Map and was looking at it when she noticed something strange going on down near the Forbidden Forest. She put on the cloak, took her time-turner, and decided to sneak out of the castle. As she went into the Forest, an animal came flying at her.

"Stupefy!" she shouted. The spell had no damaging consequences to the animal, but instead encouraged the ravaging beast.

She heard the werewolf's paws approaching rapidly and she tripped over a protruding tree root, landing hard in the freezing snow. She rolled over, facing towards the large grey animal. It growled aggressively at her, trying to see if she was a threat.

Hermione let out a little whimper of fear, but the werewolf took it as a challenge. As she was about to transform, she saw was a flash of sharp teeth before pain ripped through her arm. Hermione gasped in pain and the werewolf lifted her up by her wounded arm and threw her, claws digging deep into the fresh wound.

When she landed, Hermione tried to take back the shout that erupted from her throat. Upon discovering its prey was still alive, the werewolf grabbed her waist, holding on so hard that Hermione felt a few ribs snap under the pressure.

It picked her up easily and flung her into a beech tree nearby. Hermione hit the old tree, the rough bark scratching the back of her head as she slid down the trunk. Ice tinkled down and broke upon her mangled body. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

The werewolf approached, probably to eat her. Hermione closed her eyes tight then heard the call of another werewolf in the woods. Forgetting about Hermione, the Dark Creature sped into the Forbidden Forest to join its pack.

Hermione let out a squeak as she felt the blood gushing from her arm. She glanced warily over at it and saw fang-sized holes on her elbow. The bone was snapped and was sticking out at a nauseatingly off angle. The nails of the beast had scratched deeply into the rest of her arm.

She coughed, and then stopped midway, choking as pain clenched her broken rib cage. Perhaps it was the fact that she hit her head too hard. Perhaps Hermione had become overwhelmed with panic. Either way, struck with a sudden desperate idea, Hermione stood shakily and propped herself against the huge tree. Putting her miraculously unharmed Marauders Map and Invisibility Cloak in one hand, Hermione reached in her robes for her Time-Turner. She then spun the device in the hope that she could go back in time to prevent herself from being bitten. The only problem was that broken Time-Turners don't work properly. The force of the time displacement knocked the young woman unconscious.

When she awoke, she was lying down on her back, looking up at the stars. Hermione, being the clever witch that she is, noticed that the moon phase was slightly off, and the stars, although close to the positions that they had been in before she was knocked out, were incorrect, also. She figured that she must have gone back in time. She noticed that she was right near the Forbidden Forest, so she slowly (and painfully) made her way up to the castle. Fortunately, the front doors were open, so she went in and promptly collapsed. It didn't take long for Professor Smith to find her. The professor took her up to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey started to attend to her.

While she was unconscious, the Matron called the Headmaster about the unusual patient. Madame Pomfrey had discovered three things with Hermione: an invisibility cloak (which didn't work well, the matron thought), an old bit of parchment that she was sure that she had seen before, and a Time-Turner. When the Headmaster saw these items, he noted that they were very odd. Another odd thing was that none of the protective enchantments around the grounds had warned him about the girl, so somehow she must have already been on the grounds. The headmaster also noticed that she was wearing Gryffindor robes with a Head Girl badge on them.

When Hermione woke up, she saw a very unexpected, but familiar face looking down at her.

"Hello, there," said Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, professor," responded Hermione. "I have one question, though. What's the date?"

"The date, my young witch? It is 31 August 1977. Who are you, and when are you from?"

"My name is Hermione Granger, from the year 1998. My friends and I (Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom) have just defeated the Dark Lord known as Voldemort, and I was going back to complete my education."

"Well, Ms. Granger, I'm afraid that Madame Pomfrey has some distressing news for you," the Headmaster said. "You have lycanthropy, and are now a werewolf."

"I'm a werewolf? But that's my Animagus form! I must have gotten bitten before I transformed!"

"Your Animagus form? Very interesting. To help you cope with this new challenge, fortunately, there is another werewolf here at Hogwarts. You say the one who defeated the Dark Lord was named 'Potter'? Well, the werewolf in this time period is a friend of a Potter. James Charles Potter. The werewolf's name is..."

Together, Hermione and Albus said "Remus Lupin."

When he heard that Ms. Granger knew Remus Lupin, Dumbledore was surprised. He knew that Ms. Granger was from the future, but not being a seer, had no clue what relationships various people would have in the future. He then asked her whether or not she knew the rest of the Marauders.

"Well," Hermione started, "The ones I haven't met, I know _of_. So far I've met Remus, Sirius, and Pettigrew. James is..."

"Please, Ms. Granger," the Headmaster started. "Please don't tell me what they are doing in the future. Knowledge of the future may lead to me, or someone else, contaminating the time-line, if only unintentionally. Now, I see that you have a Time-Turner, and an invisibility cloak. This cloak looks very similar to one that Mr. Potter uses. Tell me about them, please."

Hermione told Dumbledore that she was a very ambitious student, and that the Time-Turner was for academic purposes. She explained that the Ministry had developed a way of using magical sand inside the Time-Turner to effect a time-change. Usually, it would work in intervals of one hour, but if broken, the results would be unpredictable.

"The cloak is _My _Potter's cloak...James' son Harry. It is a rather remarkable item, sir, almost like the cloak in the book _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. The parchment is a map developed by the Marauders" Hermione explained.

"Ms. Granger, do you have any ideas about a cover story? Obviously, due to the fact that you know many of the students here, you cannot be known as 'Hermione Granger,' because it would most likely change the future."

Effecting an Australian accent, Hermione started a cover story. "I am Katja Wagner, born in Frankfurt, West Germany to Victor and Sara Wagner, both wizards. We moved to Australia after I was born, and went to Victoria School in Australia. My parents and I had just moved here when they ran afoul of that monster plaguing this country—Lord Voldemort, who, as the Muggles would say, murdered them in a very graphic way. I know a bit of German, so that should help me with my background. What I don't know, I can read in a book. I have very good comprehension."

"Very good, Ms. Wagner. You wouldn't happen to have your books for this term, would you?"

"No, sir, but I have a little bit of money that I can take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. Professor, what House will I be in?"

"I'll have Hagrid go with you. I assume that you know him? Your uniform seems to indicate that you are a Gryffindor. I see no reason to change that, unless you want to.Another thing, Katja, please do not speak of your lycanthropy to anybody, because it is not accepted by many wizards in this time frame. I will not tell your professors about your temporal status nor your lycanthropy. You will probably not want to go to Shrieking Shack, since that is where the Marauders go. If I am not mistaken, there is a small place in the Forest that you can use," the Headmaster responded. "I assume that you are a seventh year? Which classes would you like?"

"Actually, I should have graduated the summer of 1998, but my friends and I went on a Horcrux-hunt, that year, so yes, I am a seventh year. I would love to take Ancient Runes, Potions, Transfiguration, obviously Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Charms and Herbology."

"Very good, Ms. Wagner. I will get you a schedule with your new classes. Our Defence teacher is Professor Williamson, an Auror, but he requires an assistant in classes. Would you be interested?"

"Of course, Professor," responded Katja.

"Then, congratulations, Assistant Professor Wagner. By the way, the position is a paid one. When you go into Diagon Alley with Hagrid, you will open a vault at Gringotts Bank, owl me with the account number, and then I will give you 500 Galleons signing bonus and 40 Galleons a month. Oh, by the way, you will be paired with the Marauders in all of your classes. If you need to, you may tell your secrets to your friends or professors. This may include any information that may help them to improve their future lives. I just want to say, be careful."

Just then Madame Pomfrey came over, and told Katja that she could leave the Hospital Wing. Professor Dumbledore suggested that Katja go down to Hagrid's house with a note, and that he (Dumbledore) would get her schedule as soon as possible. After Dumbledore said this, Katja asked him whether there were any potions to help lessen the symptoms of lycanthropy, but he said that there weren't any (yet). "So Wolfsbane Potion hasn't been invented yet," thought Katja.

She headed down the path to Hagrid's hut. She knocked on his door, and heard a familiar barking. _It can't be, _Hermione thought before realising that the dog was another Mastiff. Then, the door opened, and the huge form of Hagrid filled the door. "Hello?" Hagrid said. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Katja Wagner; I'm transferring from Australia, and I am going to be assisting Professor Williamson. Professor Dumbledore gave me a note," the young witch told the half-giant. "He'd like you to accompany me to Diagon Alley to get clothing and books for the year."

"Dumbledore asked you? Well, I'm always glad to help out Dumbledore. He's helped me through a couple of hard times. I'll just get my umbrella and we can be off."

Just then, an owl came straight to Hermione with her schedule. She saw that she got all of the classes that she wanted, but obviously, if she could have taken more, she would have. She and Hagrid then walked down the path to Hogsmeade, where Hagrid stuck out his umbrella, and the Knight Bus appeared.

"Ello, and welcome to the Knight Bus: emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. I'm James Brown, and I'll be your conductor this evening," said the wizard on the stairs of the bus.

Hagrid told the man that they wanted to go to Diagon Alley, and the wizard told them that it would cost a Galleon for them both, and Hagrid paid the driver. After about fifteen or twenty minutes of being tossed around, Hagrid and Hermione got to the Leaky Cauldron. They then went through to Diagon Alley.

"I've got a pouch of money here, Katja," Hagrid told her. "We can use money from the pouch until we get to Gringotts. First, we'll go to Flourish and Blotts. The Headmaster warned me in the letter, though, that you'll try to buy the whole store. Just stick to what you need."

So they went into Flourish and Blotts where Katja bought all of the books necessary for both her classes and the Assistant's Job (in the correct edition). Like Dumbledore predicted, she wanted to buy a couple more books, but Hagrid told her to stick to the list. As they were passing the magical animals store, Hagrid told Katja to pick out an animal, and that he would pay for it out of his own pocket. He suggested an owl. So Katja bought a white snowy owl that she could have sworn was an ancestor of Hedwig. They went to the Apothecary, where Katja bought potions materials for the year. Then Katja went into Madam Malkin's Robes. Here, Madam Malkin got her fitted for all of the robes that she would need that year, including formal and semi-formal robes (for teaching) in addition to standard student robes for the year.

As she was walking back to the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid, Katja noticed a familiar face. Something about her must have angered the child also, for he adopted his (to Hermione) well-known sneer that he used for Muggle-borns and Gryffindors. Severus Snape was walking down Diagon Alley. Hagrid noticed him and said hello, trying to be polite.

"What do you want, you giant oaf? Who is she? She mustn't be anybody special if she's going places with you," turning to Katja, Snape said, "I'm Severus Snape, and based on the fact that Hagrid is with you, I would assume that you are a Muggle-born, so please don't shake my hand."

"Muggle-born? Me? I am Katja Wagner, a pure blood. My parents were both Magic. Now, I'd be careful if I were you, because I am also an assistant teacher. Based on the way that you are talking, I don't even need to ask which House I'd find you in!"

"Piss off then, teacher! I could care less, _Ms. Wagner_. You dress like my House-elf! And yes, I am a Slytherin, by the way, ten times better than you!" and he stalked off.

Hagrid told her not to be making enemies of people right off the bat, and Katja told him that she hadn't _tried _to have a confrontation with Snape, it just happened. By the time she said this, they were at Gringotts.

She walked up to the area that said "New Vaults." She went to the Goblin and said that she would like to open up a new vault. The goblin handed her a stack of forms, and told her to put her fingers on a device on the table. The goblin then told her that the device was scanning her fingerprints, and analysing her magical signature. A couple of minutes later, Katja had her new account set up, and promptly sent an owl to Albus. After a minute or two, Fawkes, Albus' phoenix, flamed in with a cheque in the amount of Katja's bonus and pay minus the amount spent. Katja then took a handful of Galleons for the term.

After they were finished at the bank, Hagrid and Katja walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had a drink and some bar food.

Katja told Hagrid all that she knew about Victoria School. Most of this was just things she read right before she sent her parents on their 'vacation' to Australia. After a couple of minutes, Hagrid suggested that they just Floo home so, after sending a talking Patronus, Hermione and Hagrid Flooed into the Headmaster's Study, where Dumbledore thanked Hagrid for taking Katja. He then told Katja to wait a moment.

"Katja, would you like to go up to Gryffindor Tower, or would you like Professors' Quarters?" the headmaster asked.

"Sir," replied Katja, "I would like this year to be as normal as possible. I'll take Gryffindor Tower."

"Very well, then. The password is _Expansion_. The students will be arriving at 1700 tomorrow. You're free to go up to your dormitory then."

Katja thanked the Professor and went off to the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady was surprised that she was being disturbed, after all, term didn't begin until the next day. Katja went up to the familiar dormitory, where she immediately pulled out the Marauder's Map. The map was still showing her as "Hermione Granger." She then pulled out her wand and said "_Confundus Maximus!_" and the dot changed to "Katja Wagner." _I hope it stays like that, _she thought.


	2. Back to School

Chapter 2: Back to School

**1 September 1977 10:00**

After a refreshing rest in the Gryffindor Dormitories, Katja went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. There, Albus "introduced" her to the teachers—Minerva McGonagall, S. Kettleburn, Madame Hooch, Horace Slughorn, Pomona Sprout, Charity Burbage and Dave Williamson. The last name Hermione had never heard of, but she remembered that he was the professor that she was going to be assisting. Albus then showed Katja that there was a seat at the High Table reserved for her, so she sat down and ate her breakfast.

After breakfast, Auror Williamson told Katja to come to his office. Trying to stay in character, she asked him where it was, and he answered her. So, after getting dressed, Katja made her way down to the Defence classroom. She had seen the classroom and office under Six different teachers (if only through the Pensieve) and each had decorated it differently. Williamson was no exception. There were Dark Detectors, Sneakascopes, and all manor of Detection devices all around the classroom and office. He motioned for her to come up to his office, and when she got there, he told her to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. There was also something very familiar about the Professor, but Katja couldn't place it. _Did I meet with him in my previous life? _She thought right before he asked her another question.

"I understand that you took your World Tour a year early, Ms. Wagner," he stated. "From what Albus has told me, you took a year to study Defence at various places around the world. This is good, because I will not always be able to teach class. As much as I am loathe to say it, I am still an employee of the Ministry of Magic, and they can call me to a raid at any time. I will make sure, though, that these "raids" do not occur around the full moon."

"Albus didn't tell you, did he?"

"Of course not. A secret held with Dumbledore is one of the safest secrets in the world. It's just that you looked a little _furry_ in my Detectors over there. Don't worry—your secret is safe with me: I will not tell anybody your secret." Handing over a stack of documents, he told her that these were the lesson plans, and that she would do well to memorise them. Then Katja and the Auror discussed fighting evil—both talking about fighting Voldemort, but with Hermione changing some of the names to protect the time line.

"Your friend defeated a Dark Wizard with a Disarming Charm? Ingenious! Especially if the opponent's wand isn't properly theirs, I suppose that would happen" the professor said at one point. Katja noticed that he seemed extremely amused by either her telling him the story or the actions of the story. By the time Williamson looked at the clock, it was already 3 in the afternoon.

"Is it that time already? Minerva would like us to be down in the Great Hall at 4.30 for final instructions for tonight. You ought to get back to your Dormitory and get on your Robes and fix up your hair, and whatever else witches do to get ready. I'll see you at 4.30, Katja."

So Katja went up to the empty Gryffindor Dormitory, where she put on her robes and got ready for the Welcoming Feast.

**1 September 1977 16:30**

At 4:30, Katja went down to the Great Hall, where all of the other professors were mulling around in their best robes getting ready for the Feast. Minerva told the professors that, since the weather was good, the Hogwarts Express was making good time, and therefore would be there in fifteen minutes. Then she conjured straws, and told everybody to take one. "The person with the longest straw," Minerva explained, "Gets to give the Welcoming Speech to the First Years." After measuring everybody's straws, Katja's was the longest. McGonagall promptly pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Katja who she told to memorise it. Then, Hagrid's giant dog patronus came into the Great Hall, telling everybody to get into their places, because the students were coming.

Katja went out into the hall way, and waited to give the same speech that she had heard McGonagall give in her first year in '91. It didn't take long for the non-Firsties to get to the Great Hall. Soon, the Great Hall was full, and Hagrid came walking up the stairs with the First Years. "Professor, ma'am," Hagrid said. "Here's the first years."

"Thank you Hagrid," Responded Katja. Turning to the First Years, she started the speech. "Welcome, students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Katja Wagner, seventh year, and assistant Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. The start-of-term Feast shall begin momentarily, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is very important, because whilst you are here, your House is like your Family. You will sit classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your House Dormitories, and spend free time in your house common room." Here Katja paused to let the words sink in, and then continued.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, home of the bold and the brave; Hufflepuff, home to the Just and the Loyal; Ravenclaw, where the wise and of great intellect go; and Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious. Each house has its own unique history and traditions, and each has produces Outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs shall earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup. Let's hope that you are a credit to whichever House you are in. I will lead you into the Great Hall in a couple of moments."

As she finished the speech, Katja realised why, in the future, the task of giving the speech had fallen onto a single professor. It was rather difficult, even for her, to memorise the whole speech and remember all the important points. Just then, a knock resounded on the door to the Great Hall to let them know that they could now enter the Great Hall.

**1 September 1977 17:00**

Minerva McGonagall opened up the doors, and the First Years entered double-file, all admiring the Great Hall. Katja then went up to the High Table and took her seat. McGonagall started calling the names of the First Years, and the Sorting began.

After the Sorting was over, McGonagall came and sat at her seat next to Dumbledore at the High Table. Dumbledore then stood up. "I'd like to welcome each and every one of you to a new year at Hogwarts. To our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back. I have just a couple of announcements before we start the Feast. All students should know that the Forest is out-of-bounds, as is the village of Hogsmeade to anyone under third year. I'd like to welcome a new student, a transfer student from our Australian cousins at Victoria School. She will be assisting Professor Williamson, and will be considered equal with the Head Boy and Girl. I hope you will join me in wishing Ms. Wagner luck for this year. Now, let the Feast begin!"

At this, the Headmaster waved his arms, and the plates filled with food. The food from this time period seemed to be even better than the food at the Welcoming Feast in her time-frame. Perhaps the house-elfs were happier here, she thought. A couple of seats over Williamson and Sprout were talking about the Marauders.

"I wonder when they will start this year, Ponoma?" said Williamson.

"They'll most likely start quickly, as usual" replied Sprout.

Although she knew exactly who the Marauders were, and exactly where they were sitting, in order to keep her cover, Katja asked, "Who are the Marauders?"

Pointing to the Gryffindor table, Professor Williamson said, "Those are the Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They are the biggest bunch of troublemakers this school has ever known. I think that they spend more time in detention than out of it."

Smiling, Katja replied, "There were a couple of people at my old school that would definitely give them a run for their money. They were Fred and George, twins, and they would do almost anything. They once created a Portable Swamp in the middle of the school! Another time, they created a candy that turned people into canaries for a couple of minutes. They even tried to learn some Muggle tricks."

Soon the feast was over. As Albus said that she had duties similar to a prefects', she rounded up all of the Gryffindors and took them up to the Portrait of the Fat Lady. She explained to the students that they would need a password to get in, and told them the initial password ("Unity"). Once the Fat Lady opened, she explained the Common Room to them, just as Percy had done her first year.

"The boy's dormitories are up the stairs and to the left, ladies, same on the right. All males should know that they are not allowed to go up the stairs to the female dormitory—there are spells to prevent this."

After she was finished, the Common Room filled with action. A couple of minutes later, a red-headed girl, The Head Girl, came over to Katja. "So you're the new transfer? How old are you that Dumbledore is giving you the assistant's job? You look our age. By the way, my name is Lily...Lily Evans."

"Yes. I am Katja, a transfer. I am actually your age. I took the Australian tests after six years, I'm rather bright you know, and decided to study Defence for a year. You have no idea the type of curses that I've seen."

"Sixth-year exams?" Lily asked interestedly. "We take our OWLs after 5th year here, and our NEWTs after Seventh Year. If you're so smart, then why didn't you get put in Ravenclaw? Just so that you know, some of the male Gryffindors aren't the best at studying."

"Very interesting, Lily. I was put here because Professor Dumbledore's hat thought that I was bold and brave—a true example of a Gryffindor. Why don't we go up to the Dormitory?" Katja suggested to the Head Girl, whom she knew was _the _Lily—the one who would eventually become James' wife and Harry's father. She then told the common room that it was late, and that they should get to bed, or she would start taking points. So all of the noise ended, and the students went to their Dormitories.

The next morning, she awoke to her enchanted alarm clock at precisely 0830. After she put on her school uniform, she decided to head down to breakfast. As she was leaving the common room, she noticed that Lily was waiting for her.

"You know," said Lily, "You look much more impressive in your teacher's robes, Katja. When do you help out Professor Williamson?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays, I teach first and third years. What's first on your schedule today, Lily?"

"Transfiguration is at 9:30. We should get down to the Great Hall and have breakfast before Potter shows up" responded Lily Evans.

"What's wrong with Potter?"

"He just wants me as a show girlfriend—someone to give him even more prestige. I mean, he's already King of Bloody Quidditch, Lord Potter..." Lily continued on as she and Katja were making their way down to the Great Hall.

Just as they got to the Great Hall, they heard a shout, "Hey, Evans! Will you _please _go out with me?" Turning around Katja was surprised. Harry did look almost exactly like his father.

Before Katja could do anything else, Lily was yelling at James, hitting him with her bag as she repeated, "No, No, No, No! I will not go out with you." Clearly offended, they both went to the Gryffindor table, but at opposite ends.

After they finished breakfast, Katja allowed Lily to lead the way to the Transfiguration Classroom, which was empty (except for Professor McGonagall) when they got there.

"Hello, Ms. Wagner, Ms Evans. Welcome to Seventh Year transfiguration. You may sit anywhere you'd like in the room" said Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor," replied Katja.

Pulling out their books (_Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_,_ Animal Transfiguration_, and _Transfiguration for Teens_) the two girls sat in a row of seats near the Professor's Desk. Katja also pulled out her quill and parchment, ready to take notes on whatever they were learning about today. As it drew closer to class time, students started coming in. She noticed that a lot of the girls were looking at her and talking about her. _So this is how Harry feels? _She thought to herself. After a couple of minutes of gawking at the newcomer, most of the conversations turned back to unmistakable girl-talk.

At precisely 9:30, Professor McGonagall started class. The first thing that she did was tell them this was going to be a difficult year.

"Welcome back, class. Your NEWT year is one of the most important of your school career. You should not underestimate this class. It will be difficult. Most of the transformations that you do this year will be so complex that it will take you a week's worth of classes..." she halted abruptly as she was interrupted by the Marauders, who chose right then to walk in. First in was Sirius, who flashed a smile worthy of Gilderoy Lockhart, and said "Hello, Professor!"

"Five points each from Gryffindor! I am forced, once again, to be embarrassed at the House Table, because once again My Gryffindors are in the red a day in! This is the seventh year in a row that I couldn't face Slughorn for days!"

While she was ranting, James sneaked in, followed by Remus and Peter. While James was looking for a place to sit, all of the girls in the class were trying to motion him over to their spots. Remus sat down next to Katja, and as he was sitting down, she noticed that McGonagall was getting more and more displeased by the second. Her foot was tapping, which was never a good sign, and her mouth was getting thinner and thinner. The boys finally took their seats, and McGonagall continued to talk.

"I'm sure that you all remember Ms. Katja Wagner from the Headmaster's speech last night. She is a new seventh year, transferring from Australia. Please treat her with the same respect that you would the Head Girl. Today, we will be starting on turning animals into different animals." Professor McGonagall started.

Katja started to not pay attention, and charmed her quill to take notes for her. She already knew the material, because McGonagall hadn't changed her lesson plans in thirty years, and this was the material McGonagall had gone in the first week of class back in 1998. Katja then noticed a paper aeroplane flying towards her. She opened it up.

'Yo, Katja!

I think that you are quite pretty. I am the handsome boy on your left. On the other side of the classroom is James (with the messed up hair), sitting next to him is Remus Lupin. On my other side is Peter Pettigrew. We are the Marauders.

Would you like for us to give you a tour of the castle? _R__épondez s'il vous plaît!_

Sirius Black'

Katja quickly looked over at Sirius and gave a quick smile. She noticed that he was more handsome than she had ever seen him before (or would see him, whatever), with a very muscular body, tan skin and wonderful smile. She realised that he found her quite attractive, as well, and that he was offering her a tour of the castle. Katja then penned her response.

Sirius,

Please be quiet. Although I do find you quite handsome, your looks alone will not allow you to pass this class. Also, thanks but no thanks for the tour.

Katja

She noticed as she passed the note that Sirius kept looking at her. Then she realised that a number of times during class, she had actually blushed! Later on in class, as usual, it only took Katja a couple of tries to achieve the transfiguration. Lily and James got it a couple of minutes later. McGonagall assigned the class 2 feet on cross-animal transfigurations.

After class was over, Sirius came over and grabbed Katja's schedule. "Cool—you have the same schedule as Lily, except for the Tuesday and Thursday teaching. That means, Katja, that since she shares most of the same classes as us, you will have at least one Marauder in every class! You will never get lonely—or bored."

"But how can I pass my classes with you?" responded Katja.

This statement was out of character for Katja, because she said it in a flirting way. Even with Ron, Hermione never had flirted. Usually, they just argued, and he liked it. She wasn't so sure that she would want to spend the rest of her life with him.

"We make your classes interesting. Plus, the Marauders are a diverse group. Lupin is the smart one who makes sure that we pass our classes, James and I are the pranksters, and Peter is the comic relief. Lily, of course, is the person who makes sure that we don't do anything _too_ illegal" replied Sirius.

After lunch, they had Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Apparently, the CoMC teacher of this era didn't push the students as much as Hagrid did, because they were doing Hippogriffs in the class. Professor Kettleburn's lesson about Hippogriffs was similar to Hagrid's, and she saw him standing off to the side, with a look of awe on his face. As Katja was surveying the Hippogriffs, she saw a very familiar face. A younger Buckbeak was in the herd of Hippogriffs. _He can't be much more than one or two years old,_ thought Katja. This lesson, Buckbeak was paired with Sirius. He walked up to the Hippogriff, bowed, and watched as it bowed back. Then we walked closer to the Hippogriff and patted its beak. Katja noticed that Snape was trying to be like his godson, so Katja did a silent _Confundus_ charm on him and the hippogriff.

After CoMC, the students walked back up to the school. Sirius was trying to engage Katja in conversation about classes. "We're due to learn about the Unforgivable Curses this year. I figure that we'll be doing the Imperious Curse today, so that ought to be cool."

As Sirius continued to talk, Katja remembered all of the times that she had seen the Unforgivable Curses, from the first time she saw them in Professor Moody's class to the Final Battle, where they were being used left and right. Although she had never used the Curses herself, she knew the effects of each of them, and had felt the effects of two of them. Moody had used the Imperious Curse on the whole class during their fourth year, and Bellatrix Lestrange had performed the Cruciatus Curse at Malfoy Manor. She knew that Harry had even used the Cruciatus Curse at a Death Eater in the Ravenclaw Common Room for insulting Professor McGonagall.

Soon, it was time for dinner. Sirius and James were complaining about the Transfiguration homework that McGonagall had assigned, while Katja and Lily were talking about Beauxbatons.

"We don't have a poltergeist, nor do we have these suits of armor. It almost never gets below, how do you say it, 50 degrees? The food is about the same here as in Victoria."

"What's the teaching like at Victoria? Are they at par with what you've seen here?" asked Lily.

"Well, I've done some of this stuff before," said Katja truthfully. "For example, we saw the Unforgivable Curses in my fourth year and Hippogriffs in my third year. I also think that I could probably duel with any one of the students, and come off the victor."

Just then, Katja saw James. Once again, it hit her how similar Harry and James looked. If it weren't for the eyes and the scar, Harry looked almost exactly like his father. Katja then excused herself quickly, and ran to the common room. Nobody could figure out what was wrong and why she acted like that. Sirius decided that he would go up to the common room, and try to talk to Katja.

When he went up there, he noticed that she wasn't there. Fortunately, he had a couple of tricks up his Marauder's sleeves. He went up to James' trunk and fetched the Map. Saying the password, Sirius started looking for Katja on the Map, but he couldn't find her.

_That's impossible,_ he thought. _There is no way that she got off the grounds so quickly! I mean, there is no place in the castle that is not on the map! Where is she?_


	3. Back to Black (Siriusly)

Chapter 3: Blacks and Princes

There is no where in castle that isn't on the map, _thought Sirius. _Where can she be?

After frantically searching for a while, he noticed the dot named Katja Wagner emerging from somewhere on the seventh floor. _There are no secret passageways from there! _Sirius thought. _Where was she?_

As he watched, he noticed that the dot was moving towards the Common Room, so he cleared the map, and sure enough, a couple of minutes later, Katja walked in. After giving her a couple of minutes alone in the Common Room, he went downstairs to talk with her, and sat down on the couch that she was sitting on. This just happened to be his favourite couch in the Common Room and, although he didn't know it, it was also a favourite of Katja's.

"Kat, what is wrong? You can tell me anything, you know," Sirius said consolingly, asking how she was.

"Sirius, there is nothing that you can do. Most of my family became caught up in this country's War after they arrived here, and most of my friends from back in Australia are Muggle-born, so they can't come here."

"It's all right, Katja," said Sirius. "You can cry on my shoulder if you want to."

Although she knew that she needed to get her homework done before the weekend, she decided to take Sirius's suggestion and sat there for a while. Sirius was rubbing her arm, when she winced in pain.

"What's wrong, _Kat_? Are you hurt?"

"I was bitten by an animal a couple of days before term, and Madame Pomfrey healed it, but it is still a little tender."

"Why don't we go up to my room, and I can show you something cool."

When they went up to his Dormitory, with Katja announcing herself loudly as she went up the stairs (as per regulations), Sirius shifted into Padfoot. Not to be outdone, Katja said, "Watch this," and turned into her wolf Animagus form. The fact that she was still able to shift into this form surprised her, since she didn't know whether her new condition would take away that ability or not.

"That is so cool!" said Sirius. "A wolf Animagus—they are rare! I haven't seen one of those in a while! And you don't _have _to change into your form every month." he said this last part in an undertone, but Katja could still hear him quite clearly. He then asked, ‟Do you have a name for your Animagus?"

‟No, not yet," responded Katja.

‟That is very good! We get to name you, then! By the way, the Marauders are going to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Would you like to come with us? I'm sure that we could ditch the others and go to Madam Puddifoots' or The Hog's Head or The Three Broomsticks."

She waited a minute and saw the look on Sirius's face go from happy hopefulness to despair. Then, just as he was about to apologise, she said, "Of course I'll go with you. But what is 'Hogsmeade'?"

"It's the only completely Wizarding village in all of Britain. It's great! There's Zonko's Joke Shop (James and I are thinking of buying stock in it—we buy enough there), Honeyduke's Sweet Shop (one of the entrances from the school to Hogsmeade), a couple of clothing shops, the WWN headquarters, a Post Office...there's all sorts of stuff there. It's even going to be a Hogsmeade Weekend, not that it matters much to us."

She and Sirius then decided to go down to the library to get some work done, but once they got there, Sirius realised that he had left one of his books in the Common Room. He didn't see that there was someone waiting in the shadows. When the figure emerged from the shadows, Katja realised that it was someone who wasn't meant to be in the school in the first place—Lucius Malfoy. This version of Malfoy, at the age of 23 looked like Draco had after the War. The man came over to her.

"Hello, Katie," the blonde, who looked amazingly like his son, said. "I would love to take you for a walk. Hogwarts males can be very charming."

"Sir, I don't know your name!" Katja told him. ‟And my name is Katja." _If he's going to flirt __with me, he should at least get my name right, _she thought.

She couldn't believe that Malfoy's father thought that she was good looking, and was trying to hit on her. His views disgusted her, so his being interested in her was disgusting. She decided to take the polite route. "It may interest me, but I must refuse. I'm sorry."

‟If I told you that I was a pure-blood, would that raise your incentive to go on that stroll with me?" countered the blond menace.

‟I _am_ a pure-blood, and unfortunately for you, I am already dating a 'pure-blood', not that it matters much. All I care about is how nice a person is. Therefore, your antiquated views have no place with me," Katja replied in a steady voice. She was just able to keep herself from raising her voice.

Right now, all she wanted to do was curse Malfoy back to his multimillion Galleon manor, but she knew that, due to her position as a teacher's assistant, she had to restrain herself. Malfoy then asked her who she was dating, to which Katja mentioned the only person possible for that position.

"Black," she said. "Sirius Black."

Malfoy's look was priceless. At 'Black', he had on a satisfied smile, as if thinking that she had made a "proper" choice, but at "Sirius," the smile shifted into a face of anger and confusion, as if he was asking why the hell she would be going out with a blood-traitor like that. Katja could almost laugh. Just then, Katja heard a voice from around the corner.

"I didn't know that you and Sirius were going out," said the voice. Turning around, Katja realised that it was Lily Evans.

"He just asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend. I _think_ he's interested in that type of a relationship, but half of the reason that I said that was to get rid of that blonde Slytherin."

"Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. I'd be careful around him, Katja. He can be really nasty when he is angry. I crossed him once, and he hexed me badly—he wasn't right until term ended. James got him with a Kicking Jinx."

"What's that?" asked Katja.

"It makes it so that it feels like you are constantly getting kicked on the rear end. James had looked up the spell, but not the counter-spell. I'll see you later in the common room, Katja."

Soon, Sirius came back down to the library. She didn't tell him about the conversation with either Malfoy or Lily, and they started doing their work. Katja thought that if this kept up, she would really set Sirius and friends on a good track. After a while, Sirius spoke up.

"You know your form—it's very much like Remus's," he started. "And your work ethic is very similar to his, too. He's the one you should be going out with, _Kat_."

"Padfoot, you know that he's out of my league! I mean, we may be some of the most Ravenclaw-ish Gryffindors the castle has ever seen, but I find you to be so good-looking. _I _am also very courageous. It's not my fault I'm not a dog. Now, we should probably finish this up so that we can spend more time in Hogsmeade."

They finished up their work quickly and went back up to the Common Room, where she called the house-elfs for some hot-chocolate, which they, of course, brought saying, ‟Can we's be getting you anything else, Student-Teacher-Boss, ma'am?"

On the other side of the Common Room, Lily was talking to James.

"Hey, Evans, how are you today?" James asked as he made his hair look wild. ‟Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

‟All right," said Lily, almost begrudgingly. The fact that she said that she would go caused James to exhale significantly. He also almost fainted from shock. He noticed that she still looked a little tentative. "What's up?"

"Oh, I just overheard a conversation between Malfoy," at this, James spit on the common room floor, "and Katja. She says that she is going out with someone else."

"Oh, crap," said James. "Sirius is going to be inconsolable."

"Why, James?"

"You know Evans, haven't you been paying attention, today? Sirius can't keep his eyes off of her. I think he fancies Katja." This part, Katja was able to hear, and it bolstered her spirits. _Sirius Black _liked _her _in addition to finding her attractive_. So the feelings are mutual._

"Well," started Lily, "I don't think so. Apparently, Katja got so disgusted with that creep Malfoy, she said that she and Sirius were going out! Apparently, Sirius also asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him, as well."

‟Man, is he good!" said James. ‟That girl will whip him into shape. I mean, the last girl that Sirius pined after was you."

‟Black was interested in me?" asked Lily.

‟Only until he saw that both Snivellus and I were interested, which took about a month."

‟You know," said Lily. ‟Except for that whole thing with Severus, you're actually a nice person James Potter. All these years I've been forcing myself to see your bad side, but deep down, sometimes a little too far deep down, you're a nice guy. When you ask me the same question for the 427th time, I might say 'yes'."

On Saturday, everybody got a late start. This might be due to the fact that breakfast wasn't even served on weekends until 0830. By 1000, the Marauders were going past Filch, who was in just as much of a foul mood as usual. Katja had her beaded bag, with her Invisibility Cloak inside it, while Lily had a purse. James, Sirius, and Remus just wore their regular cloaks. They went to Honeydukes, where they purchased all sorts of sweets. They then went to James' and Sirius' favourite shop—Zonkos. Katja could see much of Fred and George in the two.

After a while, Lily and Katja got tired of looking at prank items, so they told the guys that they were going shopping at the clothing store. Katja was amazed to see the type of wizarding apparel at the shop. They had concert shirts for the latest "Jefferson Broomstick" tour, T-shirts for "The Hippogriffs," "The Sorting Hats," and "The Purebloods", and normal wizards robes for all occasions. Like Malkin's shop, the tape measure measured of its own accord, and then the employee would make the alterations. While Katja was at the store, she saw the cutest purse with the logo of an Aussie band, that she bought to maintain her cover.

The two witches then went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, where they looked at all types of quills. They ended up buying an Eagle-feather quill and some rainbow ink. They both found diaries that they bought and enchanted with a spell, so that they could talk to each other. It was soon approaching noon.

"We told the guys that we'd meet them at noon, right?" asked Lily.

"Yes, we should meet them in front of the pub...what's it called again?"

"The Three Broomsticks" answered Lily. So they walked back to the pub, where they met their other halves. Sirius and Katja decided to go to Madam Puddifoots, while James and Lily were going to the Hog's Head. Not having partners, Remus and Peter stayed at the pub.

At Madame Puddifoots, which wasn't so atrociously decorated as it wasn't Valentine's Day, Sirius and Katja got coffees and started to talk. They quickly got to the topic of Katja's friends, and she told him of her adventures with Harry and Ron, leaving off last names, of course. One of her first stories was how Ron and Harry had saved her from a mountain troll the first year of school. She then told him that their second year, the two boys had flown a car to the school, because the normal transportation was somehow blocked for them.

‟The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that year was a fraud. He wrote his books which claimed that he had defeated all sorts of Dark Creatures, but in reality, all he was doing was Obliviating the people who had actually defeated the Creature. It's sort of funny, as Memory Charms were the only thing that he could do properly—he didn't even know how to do a proper shield charm. What about you? What's your family like?" she already knew the answer, but thought that it would seem polite to ask about them anyway.

He told her that there were only a couple of people in his family that he could stand, and that Andromeda, who had married a Muggle-born, was one of them. He mentioned that he thought that Andi had a child a couple of years ago, but he had never seen the child—whose name he thought was Nymphadora.

"The whole lot of the rest are sick, evil, Dark Lord-loving bastards. My mum threw me out of the house last year, because I didn't follow the family's ideals. My house-elf used to try and find every loophole so that he wouldn't have to do my bidding. My cousin Bellatrix already joined the Dark Lord, along with my brother, Regulus. I'm not part of their family any more," he said before continuing on with, ‟My true family is here, at Hogwarts. James and Remus, they are like brothers to me. Of course, Peter, I wouldn't trust any farther than I could throw him. _Katja_, would you really like to go out with me?"

"Of course I would, Sirius," answered Katja. She paused a moment before asking in a playful tone, ‟How much do you know about Muggle culture?"

"Not much," he replied. ‟Although I did take Muggle Studies to annoy Mother. Why? What do you have in mind?"

‟Muggles have this invention called a cinema, that is like a play, except it is shown on a big screen. There's a Muggle town not too far from here called Duffstown, and it's bound to have a cinema. I've heard that it is playing a great new show called 'Star Wars'. We should go," answered Katja.

‟That sounds like a great idea," answered Sirius. ‟You can Side-Along us to the theatre, and we can watch this 'film'."

They Apparated into a small alleyway outside a theatre. Katja and Sirius went into the theatre, bought tickets for the next showing. Katja handled the transaction because her interactions with other wizards [Arthur Weasley] told her that, if she didn't want to make a scene, she should handle anything having to do with "Muggle-money." They bought popcorn at the concessions stand and went into the screen that was playing "Star Wars." As the movie started, Sirius was amazed at Muggle ingenuity.

After the movie was over at about four in the evening, they Apparated back to Hogsmeade. As they walked back to Honeydukes, all they were talking about was the film. Currently, Sirius was comparing the Force to magic.

‟The Force is almost like our magic, except that they don't need wands. It's almost like they are mages—a rumoured type of Witch and Wizard that doesn't need a wand. And the Force Choke is sort of like our Constrictor Curse."

Soon, the two started to talk about their favourite parts of the film, and they both agreed that the lightsabre battle between Darth Vader and Ben Kenobi.

"It was great!" said Sirius. "I've seen some fencing duels before, but that was better than all of them!"

"I agree," said Katja. The two teens met back up with the rest of the Marauders, and everyone went up to the castle. After a long day at Hogsmeade (and other places), they were quite hungry, so they went to the Great Hall, where they ate Shepard's Pie that was served with mashed potatoes and corn. After they were done eating, they went back up to the Common Room.

There, they continued their talk about their lives. Katja told Sirius that she had been raised like a Muggle, had gone to a Muggle school, and hadn't really known about Magic until she received her school letters from Victoria and James Cook (in nearby New Zealand). This story, of course, was false, because Katja had only ever received a Hogwarts letter, but this helped bolster her credentials as a Muggle-raised Pure-blood witch.

"Naturally, at school, people looked down on me because I acted like a know-it-all, and I acted like a Muggle-born."

Then Sirius decided to tell her about his parent's pure-blood mania, and how he had always been fascinated by Muggles. "They come up with the most amusing things to replace the stuff we do with magic," he said. He then decided to tell her how he decorated his room at his family house. "I've got Gryffindor banners all around, and I even bought a couple of Muggle magazines for the motorcycle pictures. The best part about it is that I put a Permanent Sticking Charm on all my wall coverings. My blasted parents won't be able to take anything down."

As he said this, he look at Katja, who was staring at him in amazement. Here he was, admitting something that he did mere weeks previous, and having the courage to do something like that! He was as surely a Gryffindor. Sirius quickly continued on.

"I plan to save up my money and buy a Muggle motorcycle and then enchant it to fly. That should be an interesting experience, don't you think?"

"Isn't that a breach of the Decree for the Protection of Muggle Artefacts?" Katja questioned, going into Hermione-mode.

"Well, if I was actually intending to fly the bike, then yes it would. But if I just want to see how the en-gi-ne works, then that's perfectly legal," responded Sirius.

Katja laughed and said, "It's _engine_, and you sound a lot like Ron's dad. He is fascinated by anything having to do with Muggles. He works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office in West Berlin. One year, I got him a fuse, and he was as happy as James was this afternoon with Lily. I really miss him, and I wish that I could go see him."

"Why can't you?" Sirius asked.

"He's gone into hiding because he's a Muggle-born. If I went to see him it would be a _dead_ give-away, wouldn't it. I'm just so glad that I have someone like you to talk to, Sirius. Even Ron and Harry never talked to me like this. I had to go to Ron's sister Gin to talk about anything. But then she goes off with one of my dorm mates, and my best friend ends up with another one of them. And finally, my other best friend is too damn thick to realise _anything_ about women. Especially about _me!_"

"Wait, do I have competition here, Katja Wagner?" he said chuckling. "If and when you need me, I'll always be here for you."

By the time this was all over, they decided to go up to their respective beds. She realised that she now hoped that Dumbledore had no clue as to how to send her home. She was rather enjoying herself here, and although she had never thought of him like that before, she was falling in love quite quickly with Sirius Black.

**A/N: The revisions started back in Chapter 1, but there is a Grammatical Change/Incorrect Translation here that I fixed. I also took out a small section of the old Chapter 4 (now in Chapter 2)**

**This is the new and improved version of _Werewolf. _The story will follow itself better to its own canon. If people PM or review that they dislike the Australian version, I will replace it with the original revised copy (which may not be as well edited)**


	4. Werewolves and Unforgivables

Chapter 4

Katja woke up at 8:00 that Tuesday, after an uneventful Sunday and Monday. It once again started to feel like her normal routine again. She went and woke Lily, and they got dressed and went down to breakfast together. She had to start her First Years today. This year, they would be doing basic hexes, disarming, and tactical usage of magic learned in other classes.

After breakfast, she went up to the Defence classroom, where she started to get ready for the class. When the class came in, so did Auror Williamson. She pretended he wasn't there, as she started to give a speech similar to the ones that Harry and Snape had given in her fifth and sixth years.

"Hello, class. My name is Assistant Professor Wagner, and I am going to be teaching first year Defence Against the Dark Arts. If any of you are not First Years, please exit now. To be able to teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts, you must answer one question. What are the Dark Arts? Dark Magic is Magic designed specifically to harm or kill another witch or wizard. One of my old professors said once that 'The Dark Arts are many, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time sprouts a new head even more powerful than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible'."

At this, she paused for a moment, and saw _very_ nervous faces on the first years. She continued, "My job this year is to teach you minor jinxes, protective spells, and how to use things that you learned in other classes in a tactical situation." She paused again, but continued on with, "You must not let Dark Magic catch you off-guard. You must be ready, on the lookout at all times!" Once again, she paused, and let her students be lulled into a false sense that the lecture was over. She then shouted, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Katja went on to explain that the first spell that they would learn would be the Disarming Spell. "You must focus your magic on the task at hand. Anyone can say the words, and as long as they have a wand, something _might _happen. If you are focused, though, your magic will respond to the incantation and do the required task. I'm sure that Professor Flitwick has told you about the importance of speaking an incantation clearly and correctly. Break off into pairs, now. You will be trying to disarm your opponent—that is very important—disarm only. No Gryffindor/Slytherin pairs, even I have heard of the Legendary Rivalry between your houses. All right, everybody's got a partner? What you have to do is twirl your wand, like so," she did the motion, "and say _Expelliarmus. _OK_, _now start."

She walked around the room. She soon saw a Gryffindor that seemed to have mastered the spell. She went over to the girl. "What's your name?" she asked the girl.

"Leanne Johnson, I'm a Gryffindor."

"You're doing well, Ms. Johnson. Ten points to Gryffindor." Katja then saw that a Slytherin boy was getting the hang of the spell, so she awarded ten points very begrudgingly to Slytherin.

By the end of class, five students had earned points for their houses by Disarming their opponent. Before she dismissed them, she said, "You are doing a good job. Just keep on working, and sooner or later, you'll get the spell. When I went to school, I didn't even learn this spell until my _second _year. Homework, one foot on the _Expelliarmus_ spell, with emphasis on what else the spell can do. It should be noted in Chapter One of your textbook. I want it next Tuesday, but don't procrastinate, because I am planning to assign more homework on Thursday."

After the students left, Auror Williamson came up to her. "Katja, you're doing a great job. I can tell you've done this before. I especially liked the line about 'Constant Vigilance.' One of my Auror buddies, who's moving up the ranks pretty quickly, Alastor Moody, he always says that. I think I know the answer to how you are so well informed—you are not a student, but someone sent from the future to change the past."

"Actually, yes, I am from the future, but even in the future, I am only a couple of days away from my nineteenth birthday. But really, whenever a couple of mates and I were doing secret Defence lessons, it was Harry who did most of the teaching."

"One question I have though. After Ms. Johnson successfully disarmed her opponent, why did you not make sure that she kept on task? Continue practising, I mean."

"I thought that was obvious, _professor._ The girl was helping out those who hadn't gotten the hang of the spell yet. I even saw her helping out a couple of the Slytherins. I found that to be much more instructive than just making her be bored."

"Good reasoning, Ms. Wagner. I can see that the Headmaster made the right decision in selecting you. I notice that you seem to have traits of all of the four houses. You're determined to defeat a certain dark wizard, you have excellent reasoning skills, you seem to be loyal to your friends, and you seem to have a tremendous amount of bravery and courage. One question, though, why did your friends have to set up a secret, and probably illegal, Defence Against the Dark Arts group?"

Katja told him a basic version of her fifth year, leaving out all references to Voldemort, including the fraud of a Defence teacher the Ministry stuck them with. She then told him about how she came up with the idea for the D.A. (for _Defence Association_) She knew that obviously she couldn't tell this Auror the real name of the group, because that would seriously compromise her cover. Katja told her professor about how there was a secret room that they used for the meetings. Williamson seemed to be very interested in this, but told her to go to lunch, and that he expected to see her at precisely 12:45 for the Defence class that she was taking.

As she was walking to lunch she realised what the Professor had said, "One of my Auror buddies, Alastor Moody, says that." _So Alastor Moody knew Auror Williamson? That's logical,_ she thought, _they are both Aurors._ She wondered what else she would learn about her teachers and family in this time period.

After she ate lunch, she went back up to the Defence classroom for her own Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Like Sirius said, they were learning about the Unforgivable Curses. The Auror had a demeanour similar to Alastor Moody, Katja realised.

"Ms. Wagner! How many Unforgivable Curses are there, and why are they so named." the Auror asked of her, right after he reintroduced himself to the class.

"There are three, sir. They are so named because the use of any one of them on another human being automatically earns the user a life sentence in Azkaban Prison."

"Mr. Malfoy," the Auror started. "Can you tell me one of the Unforgivable Curses?"

"Yes, sir. The _Imperious _curse."

"Yes. The _Imperious _curse. Let me demonstrate." With this he took a spider out of a jar, said "Engorgio" and then, after the spider grew, said "Imperio!" Katja watched as the spider did all sorts of tricks that it normally wouldn't be able to do.

"The _Imperious _curse gives a wizard complete control over the victim. Many witches and wizards have claimed that the only reason they went Dark was that they were under the _Imperious _curse. You, there, Longbottom! Another one, please."

Frank Longbottom hesitated for a second and then said, "The Cruciatus Curse."

"A particularly nasty one, Mr. Longbottom. The pain curse." He pointed his wand at the spider and said "Crucio!" The spider was squealing in pain. "You don't need pins and needles to torture a wizard. Mr. Potter, please give me the last curse."

James looked like he was going to faint, and quietly said, "The Killing Curse."

"Yes, of course. The worst of the three, and the one that no spell can block. It causes instant death. Not a single wizard has or will ever survive the Killing Curse at full power." The spider, seemed to know what was coming, and started running away. Williamson pointed his wand at the spider, and contorting his face with rage, bellowed "_Adava Kedavra_!" at the spider. Katja recognised the signature green light of the curse as she laughed to herself. She wasn't laughing about the lesson; she was laughing because in four years a certain boy would prove Williamson wrong.

After Defence, she made her way down to the dungeons for Potions. Katja was a little taken aback, but not surprised to see the teacher. It had completely blown her mind that Professor Slughorn was still a professor here. He took roll, and when her got down to her name, he said "Katja! You should hear the way the other professors talk about you! Williamson thinks that you're brilliant," before going further down the list. Then, he explained what potion they were going to be brewing today would be the Amortentia. She paired up with Lily, and soon they were adding the ingredients in handfuls and stirring the cauldron. Katja was happy because there was no Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape to make her life miserable—people would leave her alone her, because they knew that she was a Half-Blood. Soon, Katja could tell that they were brewing the potion correctly. She could see the mother-of-pearl sheen and the characteristic spiralling steam. Katja soon smelled freshly mown grass, new parchment, spearmint toothpaste, and (oddly) Sirius' hair.

When he was inspecting the cauldrons, Professor Slughorn saw Lily and Katja's potion and nearly fainted. "This potion is absolutely perfect girls! Take 20 well-earned points to Gryffindor. I don't even think Severus could have made a potion this well!" Turning to the girls in a lower voice he said, "I would like to invite you both to the Slug Club. Expect my owl." He then continued on with the rest of the class, declaring most of the other potions "passable." Severus's potion, he declared was, "near perfect," and he gave Slytherin 15 points. By the time Lily and Katja left the room, Katja could tell that Severus was giving her one of his signature sneers.

After Potions, Katja went to the Defence classroom. Professor Williamson was there waiting for her. "I found a boggart," the professor said. "If you want to start them on boggarts, you can go to the Faculty Lounge. The password is 'Spider-man, Spider-man.' It is in the wardrobe."

"Of course, professor. This should be a fun first lesson. We did boggarts the first day of my third year, if I remember correctly."

The professor went to his place at the back of the classroom. Soon, the students started to come in. After taking roll, Katja introduced herself. "My name is Katja Wagner, and I will be your teacher for this class. My task this year is to arm you against some of the foulest creatures known to Wizardkind. Please put away your books and quills. As the Muggles say, 'We are going on a field trip.' So please, follow me quickly and quietly up to the Faculty Lounge."

So the class made their way up to the Staffroom, with only a momentary delay as they had to deal with Peeves, the poltergeist. In an odd tribute to the last time that she learned about boggarts, she used the Waddiwasi spell on the poltergeist, causing the gum he was stuffing into the keyhole to shoot up into Peeves' nose. Soon, they got to the Staffroom.

"All right," she said to the class. "Today we are going to be studying boggarts. Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" One student put up her hand, and Katja pointed at her.

"Nobody knows, professor. It changes form to whatever a person fears the most" said the Gryffindor girl.

"Five points to Gryffindor. Yes, it changes form to match what a person fears the most. So, lesson one, when dealing with a boggart, bring company. Lesson two, what finishes off a boggart is laughter. You must force it to change into a shape that you find to be comical. There is a very simple spell that will cause it to change its shape. The spell is _Riddikulus. _The spell alone will not force it. You have to imagine your boggart changing into something comical. Let's practise saying the incantation, without wands, please. Say it nice and clear Ri-dik-oo-lus." The class imitated her. She then asked the students to form a line, then she asked, "Ready?" and flicked her wand at the wardrobe door, causing it to open. Over the course of the period, she saw many boggarts of Lord Voldemort, but an almost humorous version of him. Then she remembered that not many people had ever seen the Dark Lord, so they would have no clue what he looked like. She also saw the usual spiders, snakes and other dark creatures, but what interested Katja the most is one of the girls had a boggart of Professor McGonagall telling her she had failed everything. As the line wound its way back to the first person, Katja decided to get in front of the boggart. In the years since her last go at a boggart, it had changed. It was now a full moon. She was sure that had to do with the fact that she was now a werewolf. She said _Riddikulus_, and the boggart turned into a balloon, which she banished back into the cabinet.

"Class dismissed. For Thursday, I want one foot on the boggart. And don't try to make your writing big. I have a charm that automatically corrects a person's handwriting to the proper size. I would also like your essays to be legible; if I can't read them, then I can't grade them. If I can't grade them, you get a 'zero' in the grade-book, OK? We are back to the normal classroom on Thursday."

After the students left, Auror Williamson said to her, "Your boggart pretty much confirms what I guessed about you, Katja. Don't be afraid. I have no prejudice against werewolves."

"Professor," Katja started, "I'm not afraid of the full moon, _per se_, but what it will do to me. This month will be my first transformation. I'm afraid."

"Fortunately, Ms. Wagner, you have 3 weeks before it happens. I suggest you use them well."

The next two weeks went by quickly for Katja. She was soon in the normal swing of things. She and Lily were the best at potions, just ahead of Severus. In everything else, it was her and one of the Marauders. Interestingly, James and her were the best at Defence Against the Dark Arts, something that another Potter would do in 16 years. The classes were getting more and more interesting. Some of the spells she knew from the DA or extra materials that she had read before looking for Horcruxes, and some were completely new.

They had been doing cross-animal transfigurations for the last two weeks in Transfiguration, and were just learning how to properly juice a Snargaluff pod in Herbology. This was one of the many things that she had learned about in her own time frame, so she was quite bored to have to listen to the same lecture again. Next class, though, they were going to be learning about gillyweed, and next week, they were going to learn about the _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_. As she thought of that plant, she remembered Neville, and his almost adoration for the plant.

So far, Katja had remembered every creature in Care of Magical Creatures Class from one of the years that she took Hagrid's class. Today was no exception. Professor Kettleburn was taking them into the Forest to see an animal. When they got there, and the Professor called, some of the students were confused. _Rightly so, _thought Katja, _I couldn't see the bloody things until the War ended_. Some of the students were looking around and murmuring to each other, "Why doesn't he call again?"

Then, Kettleburn asked how many people could see them, and a couple of hands, including Katja's, went up in the air. One of the students asked what they were supposed to be looking at, and the professor asked the class at large, "Now, what _do_ you think that we are looking at?"

In an almost reflexive motion, Katja's hand flew into the air. Professor Kettleburn called on her. "Thestrals, giant winged-horses" replied Katja. "Good," Kettleburn said, "Five points to Gryffindor. Can anybody tell me who can _see_ Thestrals?" Again, Katja's hand went into the air, and Professor Kettleburn called on her again. "Only those people who have seen death," responded Katja. "Seen death and understood it."

"Very Good, Ms. Wagner. Another five points to Gryffindor," replied Kettleburn. "Not many people make the distinction. Now, not to be insensitive, but who did you see die?"

"My parents were brutally murdered by the Dark Lord. I only managed to just get out in time."

This answer seemed to discomfort the professor, so he tried to get back on topic. He then asked what a Thestral eats. Still mad at the professor's insensitivity, Katja fought the engrained urge to put her hand up, and let someone else answer. The person, who looked he could be a relative of Xenophilus Lovegood, stated that Thestrals are carnivorous animals who are attracted to the smell of blood, and sometimes will attack birds. With a sinking feeling, Katja realised that this lesson about Thestrals was going a lot better than the last time she took the class.

Just then, Professor Kettleburn asked what some of the abilities of the Thestrals were. The Lovegood said that they can carry loads of up to two normal sized humans, and have amazing senses of direction. He also said that they hardly ever need to flap their wings, and can travel long distances. This got him ten points to Ravenclaw. Kettleburn went on to tell the class that the whole Thestral herd at Hogwarts was trained and bred by Hagrid, the gamekeeper. Katja recognised some of the rest of the information from when she took COMC in her fifth year. Hagrid had only gotten a male and five females, and started breeding from there. Kettleburn went on to mention that sometimes the headmaster would use Thestrals if he didn't want to Apparate. Soon, Care of Magical Creatures was over, with Katja having only learned an infinitesimal amount more this time than the last. At least this lesson hadn't been ruined by a power-hungry, Dumbledore-hating, prejudiced toad of a woman. Katja hoped that she never had to see that woman again.

Sirius brought her out of her thoughts by saying "Sickle for your thoughts, _Kat,_" he said.

"The last time I learned about Thestrals, I had this power hungry teacher that we called _La Grenouille_ who completely ruined the class for my teacher Professor Grear, because she hated all half-humans, and human-like creatures. She eventually got him fired until the teachers loyal to the true Headmaster regained control of the school. I don't really want to talk about it, much."

"One question before we go to Charms," Sirius said. "Whose side were you on?"

"The winning side obviously. I was on the Headmaster's side, because the people that gave La Grenouille her power were corrupt pure-blood extremists. Now let's get to charms."

They went up to charms, where little Professor Flitwick was standing on his usual stack of books. "Today," he squeaked, "We are going to do something that is more Defence Against the Dark Arts than Charms, but still, this is my year to teach it to you. Today, we are going to learn about the Patronus charm. Now can anybody tell me what a Patronus is? You, Ms. Wagner." he said as her hand went up.

"A Patronus is a kind of positive force, working like a shield to defend against Dementors and supposedly also Lethifolds."

"Very good, Ms. Wagner. 10 points to Gryffindor. The Patronus, in simple terms, acts as a shield that a Dementor will feed on it, instead of the wizard or witch casting the Patronus. The actual charm itself is simple, '_Expecto Patronum!._' But a Patronus needs much more than just the words and the intent. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory, a very happy, powerful memory. You must focus on the memory as you say the spell."

_Great,_ Katja thought, _The one spell that I have trouble with, I have to do _today._ Maybe, without Dementors I will be able to do it better._

_What good, happy memories do I have? _She thought._ I have meeting Harry on the train, winning the House Cup her first year, helping Harry to defeat Lord Voldemort, __Harry's__ marriage proposal, her letter telling her she'd been accepted to Hogwarts School, _and _dancing with Viktor at the Yule Ball. Which should I choose?_

She focused on when Professor McGonagall had showed up at her house with her Hogwarts letter to explain to the Grangers what Hermione was. She pointed her wand and said, "Expecto Patronum!" All that came out of her wand was a burst of vapour._ Damn_, she thought. _Looks like I'll have to go to_ _meeting Harry on the train_. She figured that would be powerful enough. It was one of her earliest wizarding memories. She tried again, but still got the burst of vapour._ Damn_, she thought. _Looks like I'll have to go to winning the House Cup_. She tried it. Again, she got a burst of vapour. Looking around, she saw that no one else had gotten a Corporeal Patronus yet, but that Lily, James, Sirius, and Snape were close.

She then went to her memory of Harry defeating Lord Voldemort. _Surely that must be powerful enough. _She concentrated, and she saw a burst of vapour once again, but it was more formed. _I must be getting in the neighbourhood._ She tried when Harry asked her to marry him after she was done with school. She thought, "_Expecto Patronum!"_ Surprisingly, from her wand came a large four-legged creature, like a dog. _How ironic_, she thought, _My memory is of __Harry's__ love, yet my Patronus shows my feelings for Sirius._

"Look!" Professor Flitwick squeaked excitedly, "Ms. Wagner has done it! She is my first student in years to be able to produce a non-verbal corporal Patronus on the first lesson! Twenty points to Gryffindor!"

This seemed to make everybody try harder, because minutes later, a stag burst from James' wand, and a dog burst from Sirius' wand. His Patronus went over to Katja's where hers looked like a female version of his. Later, Katja asked what his memory was. He said, "When I moved in with James."

"Why did you move in with James?"Katja asked Sirius.

"My parents kicked me out. They are a bunch of Voldemort-loving, Pure-blood supremacists who believe that the Dark Lord is doing the right thing by trying to conquer Muggles. They thought that being pure-blood made you practically royal. My whole family were in Slytherin, except for me. I didn't share their views, you see, so I got into Gryffindor with James. I did have my revenge before I left, though."

"What did you do?" Katja asked, even though she knew the answer, having lived at Grimmould Place for a couple of months (to her) the previous year.

"I put permanent sticking charms on all my stuff. All my Gryffindor banners, scantily clad females from magazines, my picture of James, Remus, and I—none of it can be moved, which I'm sure my mother cursed at after I left. What was your memory?" he asked.

She answered with another of her coded answers. "It was the first time a boy asked me to a school dance. I was 14. My friend Viktor asked me to the Christmas ball that year. I obviously accepted, because it was the first time anyone ever asked me out. What do you think James' was?"

"Probably the first time he met Lily. Or maybe, he imagined her actually saying that she'll go out with him. Do you think those work? Imagined memories, I mean." asked Sirius.

"Well, Harry says that at one of his exams, the examiner offered him extra-credit for a corporal Patronus, and he imagined _La Grenouille_ getting sacked, so I guess those could work."

"_Kat,_ we've been seeing each other discreetly ever since that day in Hogsmeade. How do you feel about me?"

"I really like you, Sirius Black, and I'm sure that my Patronus proves that too. We both have dog Patronuses, and I think that is really cool. At the beginning of the year, I wasn't sure about you—I mean the teachers had a couple of days to tell me what a troublemaker you are, and what types of dangerous pranks you and your friends pull. But, as we've gotten to know each other, I've come to really like you."

"Really? Katja, _m__y Cat_, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will Sirius. So, when do we tell the others?"

"Let's tell them in a couple of days," Sirius suggested, and they were off to Arithmancy.


	5. Werewolves of Hogwarts

Chapter 5-Werewolves of Hogwarts

As Katja walked into the Great Hall that morning for breakfast the next week, everyone could tell that something was off. Yes, she seemed to be happier than usual, but she was also paler. Just last night, she and Sirius had spent the night in the room of requirement together, and they had confirmed that they wanted to let people know that they were dating.

Lily was the first to notice, but Alice (whom Katja knew as the future Mrs. Longbottom) also seemed to notice and said something.

"What's up, Katja? You seem a bit cheery today," the young witch prompted.

"Well," Katja started, "Do you remember a couple of weeks ago, I had a run-in with that blonde Slytherin—what's his name—Malfidous or something?"

"Malfoy," Lily supplied. "You lied to him and said that you were dating Sirius. I remember. You were pretty hacked off, I think."

"And she should be," said James who was walking by. "That Malfoy boy is trouble."

Katja said, "That's exactly what le Lys said the last time I talked to her about it."

"Well, what happened, Katja?" asked le Lys (Lily).

"Sirius and I aren't pretending any more. We are actually going out. He asked me a couple of days ago, but we decided to come out and say it today," she said.

"That is so cool. Sirius is such a good-looking guy," said le lys.

"Yeah," said James. "But don't be saying that around me, Evans," James continued jealously. "Now, Evans, now that you're an honorary one of us, I was wondering. Will you finally go out with me?"

"Yes, Potter. But one thing." Lily answered.

"What?" James asked.

"You can't call me 'Evans.' Come here, my _dear_." she said, pulling James towards her, and then kissing him. Katja noticed the emphasis that Lily had put on the word _dear_, and she was wondering if Lily truly meant the double meaning. Just then, James said, "Wow!" When everybody looked at him, he said, "I didn't know that would be so...enjoyable," referring to the kiss he just received. Just then, James looked down at his watch. "Damn, my watch isn't working." he said. Katja just said, "_Tempus_" and the numbers 0920 flashed in the air. Everybody said, "Wow", and Lily said, "I've never heard of that spell before, but we've got to get to Transfiguration." So they all hurried up to transfiguration, where unfortunately, they were late, and therefore interrupted Professor McGonagall's lesson about another type of cross-species transfiguration.

"You're late. Five points each will be taken from Gryffindor for Messrs. Potter, Lupin, and Black and Ms. Wagner and Ms. Evans. Please get to your seats and turn to page 954 in your textbooks." When they didn't immediately turn to the page McGonagall said, "Please turn to page 954 or it will be detention!" They quickly turned to the page. It was another fascinating class from Professor McGonagall, but Katja was bored; she already knew these things that they were going over in class. She knew that, even with her previous knowledge and skill, this class was hard enough, even for her. Not that she was complaining. That's what she liked about things like this—it was the challenge that made it fun.

Her staring off into space thinking about things caused her to miss the question that McGonagall asked her. "Ms. Wagner? The answer?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"I asked what one of the Five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration was."

"Food," replied Katja, remembering when she had to explain to Ronald about the Law, and the fact that remarkably, he remembered enough to tell the whole DA in the Room of Requirement. "You cannot produce food from nothing. If you already have food, or know where it is, you can Summon it, Transfigure it into something else, or increase the quantity, but you cannot 'conjure' food."

"Very good, Ms. Wagner. I was about to give you, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black detention for not paying attention. 10 points to Gryffindor for your answer, 5 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention. You are trying my patience, you three. If you do one more thing to disrupt this class, I will have to take action. See me after class, Ms. Wagner."

Soon class was over, and the only people left in the room were the Marauders, Katja, and McGonagall. "Please leave, Messrs. Potter, Lupin, and Black. I wish to speak with Ms. Wagner." After Katja gave them a discrete "get out of here" hand gesture, they begrudgingly left, and Katja was alone with McGonagall.

"Have a seat, Ms. Wagner," the Professor said. When Katja did so, McGonagall said, "You almost look bored in my class, Ms. Wagner. I was not aware that foreign schools were so advanced that seventh year material is almost like child's play to you."

"They aren't, Professor," Katja responded. "It's just that I've already learned most of the material for at least the first month of term. I've heard some similar lectures before."

"Hmm," Professor McGonagall stated. "I think I have a very simple explanation. I think that you have heard these _exact_ lectures before, and that somehow, you are in our time period. Are you from the future?"

"Yes, I am," said Katja. "But please, don't tell anybody. Not only will the Ministry try to interfere, but various other … transgressions of mine will be noticed, if the Ministry gets involved."

"Such as?" said McGonagall.

"In my time-frame, I was just about to send in my paper work for my Animagus transformation, when I got sent back here."

"You're an Animagus?" asked Professor McGonagall incredulously.

Katja turned into the wolf and back. "I learnt it the summer before my seventh year. Of course, it was a whole year between my sixth and seventh years, but if I tell you that story, I will mess up the timeline."

"Katja," the Professor said. "Are you aware of a Muggle concept called 'Quantum Theory'? I believe that it was discovered not too long ago, and should be common knowledge by the latter part of the Twentieth Century."

"You mean the Fixed-History theory, where the past is not changeable, and therefore when a person goes back in time, they create a new time-line?"

"Yes. I do believe that principal would apply to you. You cannot change the fact that you went back in time. Even if you prevent your counterpart in this timeline from going back in time, there will be no paradox, because this already happened. You are still free to choose your own destiny, Ms. Wagner, but I swear on my magic that I, Professor Minerva Isabelle McGonagall, will not willingly tell another soul about your status as a time-traveller."

"Thank you, Professor."

The rest of the day went fairly normally, with them continuing Patronuses in Charms class, and Katja felt good. Nothing she did would affect her Ron or her Harry from her own time.

That night, she and Sirius went to the Room of Requirement, which made itself into a very good replica of a cross between a cleaned up House of Black and the Burrow. After sitting together in front of the fire for a while, they realised that it was getting late, so they started to go back to the common room. As they were making their way back, a very familiar cat appeared and disappeared in an instant. "Shoot, that's Filch's cat!" they said. "Can you do a Disallusionment Charm, Katja?" Sirius asked. "I think I might," she replied. Just as she was pulling out her wand, the last person in the castle that she wanted to see showed up. It was Filch.

"Doing Magic in the corridors, eh? Out of bed after curfew? I'll have you out this time. My, are we in trouble," he said vindictively. "Follow me."

The caretaker then took them to the office of the person that Katja wanted to see second-least, at least in this situation. They were at Professor McGonagall's office. Filch knocked at the door, and McGonagall came to the door in a tartan dressing gown. _Nice to see her clothing style doesn't much change in the next twenty years._

"It is an hour after curfew. What were you doing out of bed at this hour?" she asked.

Katja replied that they were just taking a stroll, and that they had lost track of time. Katja had silently conjured a watch on the way over, making sure to set it at the wrong time. "My watch says it's a half-hour _until_ curfew," Katja claimed.

"I am giving you both a detention tomorrow night, to be served with me. Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor, be thankful it isn't more. Come here, you two. _Disallusion!"_ McGonagall said. "You know how to cancel this, yes? Go directly to the dormitories."

"That was quick thinking of you to conjure that watch, Katja." Sirius said once they had gotten back to the common room, and cancelled the Disillusionment Charm. Katja thanked him, and went up to bed before realising with dread what tomorrow was.

The next day, Katja started to teach her first-years about logic. After class, Auror Williamson asked her about this, and she reminded him about the Temporal Prime Directive, but that in her first-year, she had to face a logic puzzle to survive a trap set by the professors to protect a very powerful magical object. He seemed to have no problem with this explanation, so he told her to continue on in the next class.

When she came back to his class later that day, she felt a sense of dread. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen in the class. Her face was even paler today than usual and she was very jumpy. She noticed that Remus was in a similar condition, but had better control of himself. _It must be from all of those years of transforming,_ she thought. Then Auror Williamson came in, mentioning that they were going to take a deeper look at werewolves.

"I know that you studied werewolves in your third year, but this is a N.E.W.T. level class, so we are going to go more in depth about these creatures. Now normally, werewolves are the same as you and I, a normal witch, wizard, or in some rare cases, a Muggle. Katja here could be a werewolf," she paled considerably at this, "and we wouldn't know it until the day of the full moon. Lycanthropy, the curse of the werewolf. Can anyone tell me how it is passed along?"

With a sneer reminiscent of his godson, Severus Snape answered, "It is passed along through a bite from another werewolf, with full strength coming from a transformed werewolf. Only then will the victim be a true werewolf."

"Good, ten points to Slytherin. Now, it is curious that only the bite of a werewolf passes on the Lycanthropy—not a scratch. Also, the curse only affects humans, but only humans still in a human form. If a Animagus is bitten while transformed, that Animagus will not become a werewolf. Why do you think that this is?" he asked the class at large before just deciding to call on Katja.

"There is probably something in the teeth of the werewolf, perhaps a poison that creates some sort of … primordial enhancement of some sort. It would also explain why animals are immune to the bite."

"Why is that," asked Sirius. He seemed to be most interested in the topic, far more interested, by ten-fold than Remus was.

"The animals, if they got it, it would only increase their instincts to a higher degree," Katja said.

Severus chimed in with "Perhaps the reason that only humans feel any repercussions of the bite, is that human skin is too _weak _to resist it."

Remus countered with, "It's most likely a chemical reaction with the blood, enhanced by the moons force."

For homework, Professor Williamson gave them 2 feet on the theory of lycanthropy, with supporting evidence. Right before Williamson was about to end class, Frank Longbottom asked the question on everybody's mind.

"Sir, when is the next full moon?" he asked.

"Tonight," Williamson replied and then he dismissed the class.

Later, in her third year class, Katja was horrified to find that werewolves were the subject of the lesson there, too. When the class came in, she told them to turn to page 394. She asked the class a very basic question. "What is the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

As nobody answered, she said, "Pity. The correct answer is of course that an Animagus changes by choice, whilst a werewolf does not."

She continued to lecture about werewolves for the rest of the period. "Now for homework, I want 18 inches about werewolves, with emphasis on the way to recognise and defeat them. If you want extra credit on the homework, you will first need to take a wizard's oath with me. The words are on the board." The whole class prepared to do the oath, including Katja and Professor Williamson.

"I swear on my magic that I will not reveal the identity of the werewolf at this school, except to the accused, the Headmaster, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Williamson, Professor Wagner, or the Heads of House" they all intoned. After they finished, a snake-like band wrapped around each of the oath-takers wrists and Katja announced the extra credit. "There are one or more werewolves currently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Five points will be given for the correct identification of each werewolf. Due to the oath you just took, you cannot talk with any outsiders about this."

After she dismissed the class, Auror Williamson said, "Was that wise, Katja? Now the whole class will know your secret."

"Yes, professor, but not the whole school."

After the end of classes, Katja rushed to the Great Hall, where she saw Professor McGonagall. "Very good, Ms. Wagner, I was just coming to tell you to come to my office about 8:00."

"Professor, I'm not feeling well, and I don't think that I will be well for a few days. Perhaps can we postpone the detention to perhaps Friday or Saturday?"

"Yes, you do look terrible, Ms. Wagner, especially as the day has gone by. I will postpone your detention until Saturday night. I will come up with an appropriate punishment between now and then. I just don't want to _hear _or _see _you and Mr. Black doing things in the halls late at night again, especially when they involve mating rituals."

When she got back to the Gryffindor table, Lily asked her what she and McGonagall were talking about. "Oh, McGonagall gave Black and me detention for tonight."

There was an uproar at the Marauders section of the Gryffindor table. "What?" Remus and James shouted, "You have Detention, TONIGHT?"

"I managed to skive off for tonight; she's postponed my detention until Saturday. I won't be feeling well for the next couple of days."

When Sirius heard that she managed to get out of detention, his face fell. He had been hoping that he and Katja could have a good time, until he went to meet Mooney afterwards.

"You aren't feeling well," asked Padfoot. "You should go see Madame Pomfrey. But why are you pretending to get sick now. I was planning on having a good time with you tonight."

"I am getting sick, Padfoot. Can't you see? I'm physically and mentally exhausted, there are claws of anxiety gripping my stomach, I am drained of my energy, and you say I'm _pretending_?"

At this, she stalked off, knowing that she had to get to the Forest soon, but as she was passing Remus, she said, "Remus, you look like shit."

"So do you, Katja" responded Remus.

Lowering her voice, almost wanting Remus to hear her, she said, "I know what you are feeling, Remus."

"Like hell you do," shot back Remus angrily.

"You're not the only one with problems," Katja responded. "You're not the only one with problems like badly-behaved rabbits."

As Remus responded, "Yeah, right," James and Sirius shared a very significant look. Was it coincidence the words that she used? James silently motioned for Sirius to go to the common room. Sirius took a couple more short-cuts than Katja, so he got there first.

"Just so you know, Katja, I am now planning to ditch detention for tonight." he said.

"Why are you going to do that?" she replied. "It doesn't sound like it's your idea at all?"

"Desperate times, Katja. Remus's mum hasn't been feeling well, so Remus has to go visit her," Sirius said. "And to give him moral support, we're sneaking out, too."

"Come on," Katja said. "We both know that's a big fat load of Hippogriff dung. I know what Remus is. But that is so stupid of you to go off playing with a you-know-what, when you are supposed to be in detention. Now, I really have to go up to my dormitory to get a couple of things, or else a lot of people will be in danger!"

She didn't know how out of control her magic was getting in the fight with Sirius until, across the room, a vase broke. It hadn't been a very pretty vase, mind you, but she had broken it without even trying to. She went up to her trunk to get her Cloak—Harry's cloak, a Temporally displaced version of James' cloak—and the Map, another item that was Temporally displaced. She then stuffed them in her bag, and she made towards the front door. When she got near the front door, she put on the cloak. She realised as she was walking down the pathway that she would be loosing the battle against Ruige, the name she had chosen for her wolf form, very soon.

She chose the name "Ruige" from the Dutch word _Ruig _meaning "Shaggy" or "Bushy-haired". Katja had then added an e on the end to make it more feminine, and then intentionally mispronounced it so that it sounded like "Roo-ja" instead of "Roo-gha."

As she was remembering the thought processes that led her to her name, she realised that she was walking past the greenhouses. Putting her bag and her map behind Greenhouse Seven, she transformed into her Animagus form, which was naturally much faster than her human form. As she was running, she heard voices.

"Damn, James. According to the map, we have a tail, no pun intended," said Peter, who hadn't transformed into Wormtail yet.

"Who is it?" asked Sirius, not yet Padfoot.

"It's Katja... Katja is following us! Sirius, you know what type of person your girlfriend is like! She's probably trying to turn us in" Wormtail said frantically.

"Ahh, don't be such a wimp, Wormtail. She cannot be following us. We have the Cloak on. You know, Peter, with brains like those, you could be best mates with Snape in Slytherin. How you ever got into Gryffindor is beyond all of us." James replied to Wormtail.

But she didn't hear anything else from them, because she was moving farther away. What she did not realise was that Remus hadn't gone into the Shrieking Shack that night, and instead intended to roam the Forest, but at a different location than her. Just then, Katja's stomach began to squirm, she felt weak. And then she saw the full moon. The light pierced through her, blinding her. Katja gave a scream that, in her Animagus form, was a long drawn out howl. A howl very similar to a werewolf's. Her blood seemed to now be pumping very wildly, her heart was beating faster, she could feel the pounding.

Her nicely sharp, but not too sharp Animagus claws became sharp deadly weapons, razor sharp. Her fur and skin tingled as she grew to the size of a werewolf. She couldn't think, she was in too much pain. She tried to get to her wand, but it was back at the greenhouse. The pain was so bad that she wanted to AK herself. Her Animagus howls turned into more primitive ones, as the snout made its final modifications to her body. Katja was no more. Ruige had won. She was now a werewolf.

She couldn't control herself. Ruige saw a big, black dog. She wasn't concerned about it until she heard the call of another werewolf. She tried with all of her might to get to the other werewolf, but the dog seemed to be protecting it. _Fool,_ thought Ruige. She swept it aside. She was able to get to the other werewolf. They both were very happy to see another werewolf and snapped playfully at each other. Finally she tugged at his ear, but he alpha-rolled her. It was great to be in contact with another of her own kind, she thought. The instincts of the wolf overtook what little control Katja had left. She wanted to hunt, to chase, and there was a perfectly good piece of prey standing right there, next to the tree. She went after the dog.

The dog was very fast, as it tried to avoid the werewolf. The dog was always just out the reach of her snapping jaws. Ruige managed to finally get the dog, and pounced him to the ground, pinning him. Her massive claws tore at the dog, while he tried to get away. She got slashed across the cheek, which enraged her. She was just about to strike one last time, to kill the dog, when another werewolf came and tossed her against a tree. Whimpering, she lowered her head and walked off. Katja was able to maintain some control now. She noticed the dog hurriedly running away. Ruige was very angry at the other werewolf. Why did the other werewolf insist on letting the thing go? Did the _dog_ mean more to the werewolf than she? As she considered this, she let out a long, haunting howl.

She soon realised that she was more alone than ever. Another werewolf didn't even want her. Katja found a spot to rest, momentarily able to exert some control over her other self. There, she decided to lay down and rest, hidden, alone until the moon was no more. When she woke up the next morning, she noticed that she had reverted back to her harmless wolf Animagus. She ran towards the greenhouse where she left her things, and transformed back into Katja.


	6. Aftermath of the Change

Chapter 6-Aftermath

_What did I do last night?_ Katja thought as she noticed her many injuries. There were gashes on her chest, a jagged cut across her cheek. She grabbed her wand and healed herself using a couple of different incantations using French, Dutch, German, and a native incantation from Australia that she read about when researching where to send her parents.

She noticed that the wounds were slowly starting to heal. She decided that a couple of the gashes were quite deep, and therefore she would need to go see Madame Pomfrey. She put on the cloak and looked at the Map. She realised that she would need to take a couple of short-cuts, because there were people in some inconvenient locations along the way to Gryffindor tower, and invisible or not, she really wanted to avoid them. When she got to the dormitory, she immediately went into the bathroom and started a shower.

As she showered, she thought about last night. From what she could remember, she had attempted to kill a large black … "Oh shit," she said, before she realised that she was actually speaking out loud. _I fucking tried to kill Sirius_. _Why did I want to _kill _Sirius? _She thought. She was now quite relieved that Remus had stopped her from killing the dog. Sirius was her best friend, the one she could talk to, only one of two Marauders that she had known before—scratch that, she thought, she had known Peter, but he was a traitorous freak. When the water poured over her in the shower, it stung her wounds, as if reminding her what she had done the previous night.

As Katja walked into the Common Room, James came over to her. He was very interested in a cure for cuts or deep scrapes. She asked why he wanted to know.

"It's for a homework assignment," he lied. "I let it go a bit."

"Can you cast in languages other than Aramaic or Latin?" she asked.

"I don't think so," replied James.

She used a cutting curse on her hand. James drew back in shock. She then said, "_Stotatio Amenego."_ She then explained, "This is a spell that stems the flow of blood. It works best on shallower cuts. Also, you could use _Episky. _That will mend the skin around the wound."

James thanked her, and she said, "If one of our friends needs help, I'm always willing to give you a hand."

"Of course," said James. "Sirius just had a little run in with something in the Forest last night. We know that you know what we all are and what Remus is and these minor injuries are just a consequence of that."

James left, and Katja realised that she had quite a number of scratches and abrasions from the previous night. She used the spell that most witches knew to perform Glamours on herself to look normal. One of the things that she couldn't change was how tired and worn out she looked.

"Katja," Lily said when she went down to breakfast. "I didn't see you in the common room last night."

"I was not feeling well last night," Katja said. "I really wasn't feeling myself last night," she continued truthfully.

"Are you sure you're feeling better, _Kat_? Because you still look—well you certainly look like you could've used a little more sleep last night, and your eyes—you forgot to glamour your eyes, Katja."

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Because your eyes are a different colour than they usually are. So unless you want people going around thinking that you are some werewolf or something, I'd glamour the eyes." Lily then raised her wand towards Katja's eyes. "Brown, right?" After Katja nodded back, Lily muttered "_Occular Multicorfors__!"_ and immediately Katja's went back to normal.

Katja then asked Lily what she thought of werewolves. Lily gave what Katja thought was a Hagrid response. "I think that most are seriously misunderstood creatures or rather humans with a furry little problem each month."

As Lily was saying this, Remus walked by. Katja noticed a look of worry on his face, as if he was sure that someone had found him out. She gave him a reassuring smile, while noticing that he was almost as beat up as she was.

That day in transfiguration, Lily received a note. It said, "

/Le Lys,

Meet me on the seventh floor corridor near the tapestry of "Barnabas the Barmy" after class. I must tell you something, and I'm sure that you'd rather hear it from me than figuring it out yourself. Tell me that you are Le Lys, Amice ordinis Phoenix. I will reply that I am Ruige, Vriend van de Orde van de Feniks.

A good friend,

Ruige"

Katja looked over Lily's shoulder. She had deliberately charmed the note so that it would come at a different time than when she sent it. This was so that she couldn't be discovered as the one who had sent the note until Lily actually met her on the seventh floor. Katja cast the Muffliato charm over her and Lily, and suggested to Lily that she should go to the meeting. When Lily suggested that Katja come with her, Katja said truthfully that she had to meet someone then. She then took down the Muffliato charm and got back to class.

Directly after class, Katja saw Lily leave the classroom and head to the Seventh Floor. Katja knew a couple of short-cuts, so she would get there before Lily did anyway. She ducked into a side hallway and put on the Invisibility Cloak—hers, not James'. A couple of minutes later, she saw Lily walking up the hall. Lily asked, "Who's there?" Stepping out of the shadows, and taking the cloak off, Katja decided to give her greeting.

"I am Ruige, Vriend van de Orde van de Feniks." Katja intoned.

"And I am Le Lys, Amice odinis Phoenix. Are you my contact in Dumbledore's Order?"

Fully visible now, Katja said, "No. Did you not translate? We are _Friends of the Order_. Now, walk past this stretch of wall three times, thinking, 'I need the Headquarters of the DA.' This will unlock a secret room, where I can tell you what you need to know."

Lily did as she was told, and after the third time, an ornate door appeared on the wall, and Katja and Lily went in. As soon as she walked in, Lily asked, "What is this place?"

"This is the headquarters, or _will be _the headquarters for a secret group known as the Defence Association. This is the Room of Requirement, a room that only appears if the user has need of it." Katja then thought to the Room, "I need this place to be Unplottable, completely sound-proof, etc." There was a woosh of blue and yellow lights, and Katja knew that they were protected.

"I bet that you have a lot of questions for me," Katja said.

"Where are you really from? You speak with a perfect British accent, with no trace of any Australian, you show up at the beginning of term, but are only taking Seventh Year, and you are a Professor."

"All right, but you have to swear, not necessarily a formal Oath, that you will not reveal any of this to anyone. Otherwise, I will tell you some stuff, _Amnesia_ you, and tell you the rest."

"I won't tell."

"My real name is Hermione Jean Granger-Potter. Actually not the Potter part exactly yet, but it's close enough. I am from the year 1998," Katja/Hermione told Lily.

"Potter? He's your friend's dad?"

"Yes. I bet you can't guess who Mr Harry James Potter's mother is." Lily scoffed at this, as it was obvious to her that _she _was James Potter's wife in the future. Katja continued, "I will be born in two years to a pair of Muggles. My birthday, you see, is 19 September, which is too late for Hogwarts. I got to go an extra year in the Muggle school that I was attending.

"I just finished a year off to help defeat the Greatest Dark Wizard of this Century—Lord Voldemort." Lily flinched at the name.

"Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is the son of a Muggle and Squib just a little more powerful then Filch. For now, I'll call him 'Tom.' Tom used very Dark Magic to create devices that hide a part of a person's soul. Near June, my friends and I went back to Hogwarts, and Tom followed. Harry eventually killed the Dark Lord, but not before many of our troops had fallen. I was in the first weeks of my Seventh Year, when I saw something interesting in the Forest one night. I forgot what moon phase we were in, and I went into the forest.

"6 September 1998, a date that will live in infamy," Katja continued, making reference to the famous Muggle President of the United States during World War II. "I was alone with a device called a Time-Turner in the Forest, with just a Map, a Cloak, and my wand. I unknowingly went into the Forest on a full moon, and was bitten by a werewolf."

"So you're a werewolf," Lily said, interrupting the story. "That's why you looked like you had been in a fight the other night, and why you were looking so sick."

"That is not the entire story, even. A couple of months before I came back, I was able to learn how to become an Animagus. Technically, I am an unregistered Animagus, but my fiancée was going to send in the paperwork the next week."

"How did you get back here? The Wizarding Science Directorate has determined that time travel is impossible" asked Lily.

"Time Travel is very _improbable_." Katja told Lily. "There is a very simple explanation of how I got back here. My time-turner broke, and when a Time-Turner is broken, the results are unpredictable. I get to meet the parents of my best friend fourteen years before my parents knew anything about magic. Oh, yes. I get to study with the most gifted witch for a generation, you."

"Your cloak looks familiar. And did you mention a map?"

"Yes. The cloak should look familiar if you've been around James. It's a future version of his. I borrowed it from James' son. And the Map is a Map of Hogwarts that the Marauders—James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, made in their third or fourth year. Again, I am borrowing it from James' son."

"Can I see your Animagus form?" Lily asked. "I think that is cool. I'd like to learn how to do it."

Katja changed into her Animagus form, but realised that it was slightly different than normal. She realised that some werewolf attributes were merging into her Animagus form. She then changed back. "It is very complicated to become an Animagus, Lily. First, we have to brew a potion to see what form you will take. Then, there is a bit of tricky transfiguration that you need to do to condition your body to be able to change. Then, you need to work on the transfiguration and the change until you can completely hold your form. I will help you in any way that I can, and I am _sure_ that Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would be able to help you. Those are the Marauder's code names. I gave you the code name Le Lys, because it means 'The Lily' in French. My code name 'Ruige' is Dutch for 'Bushy haired' and is what I call my werewolf form." Changing the subject, Katja said, "Do you want to eat up here? I can call the Kitchen."

"That would be nice," said Lily. "You know, you are one of the first girls that I can actually get along with? My childhood, all I had was my sister, and after we met Snivellus, all she did was call me 'freak.' And then I came here, and I figured that I would be able to find friends here, but everybody thought that I was a brainaic. Naturally, they also claimed that I should have been in Ravenclaw. After a while, I became friendly with Alice, the girl Frank Longbottom is going out with, but I've never had any real friends until you came along."

"I know!" replied Katja. "I think that a lot of us 'brainaics' are like that. I never really had any friends growing up, and it wasn't until a couple of months into my First Year at Hogwarts that I ever had any friends—Harry and Ron, my two best friends. The Hat wanted to put me into Ravenclaw, but I argued that I was brave and courageous, and that would be the better challenge." They then called down to the Kitchen and asked for lunch. Katja was very specific that they just wanted some of what the others were having for lunch, since she still had feelings about House-elfs, and wanted to treat them nicely. Within a couple of seconds, ten house-elfs had popped into the room carrying plates of food.

Soon, the girls were done with their food, and went out to the Greenhouses for Herbology. When they got down to Herbology, Sirius asked Katja (and James asked Lily) where they had gone. The girls just said that they went somewhere to do girl stuff. This shut the boys up, because they didn't even _want _to know what girls did behind closed doors.

Finally, after going to a boring Care of Magical Creatures Class (Katja thought she should have dropped that class, along with Runes and Arithmancy—the Professors for these classes were a lot worse than the ones she had), the day was over. All of her worries about Harry, Sirius, Lily, Peter(as in, if he would defect again), Lycanthropy, Remus and James all came back to her pelting her like acid. Her head became light, and she felt a wave of dizziness and weakness. She had to grab the wall to stay up. She told the others that she was going to put her stuff in her room, and come back down for dinner. She made it up to the hallway outside of Gryffindor tower when she collapsed. Fortunately, a _rat_ wasn't far behind.

Katja was out for a while, but Sirius told her later what happened.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Sirius asked.

"Not what it bloody looks like," answered Wormtail.

"That's good, because it looks like you are lying on top of my girlfriend, you sick bastard!" responded Sirius, angrier than Katja had ever seen him, although as Hermione, she had seen him this angry exactly once—when Peter, Remus, and Sirius were in the Shrieking Shack discussing Sirius' imprisonment.

"Well, Sirius, I carried her up to the common room." said the rat.

Just then, Hermione woke up, and in a strained voice said, "_The Marauders will fall. One of you will betray the others to the Dark Lord. The traitor will _rat_ out the others' secret to the Dark Lord. On the last night of October after thrice defying the Dark Lord, the Marauders will fall as the Dark Lord marks a child as his equal, and a Marauder and his mate will be dead." _ Then she collapsed again.

"Did you get that Prongs? We've got to get up to Dumbledore's office about this. Let's go!" said Remus.

"No." said Sirius, concerned about his girlfriend. "We've got to help Katja first. We should all still have the memory in a couple of minutes." He turned to Pettigrew. "Now, Peter, you will tell me exactly what happened."

Peter told them exactly what had happened. He had been walking up the corridor when he had seen a girl fall down. He had just wanted to just leave the body there, but then realised who it was. So he dragged Katja the rest of the way to the common room. There, they had fallen in a weird manor. Sirius asked the Million-Galleon Question. "You carried and dragged her to the common room, yes?" he asked.

"Yes," said Pettigrew softly.

"ARE YOU A WIZARD OR AREN'T YOU? WHAT IS THAT PIECE OF WOOD IN YOUR HAND FOR? DECORATION? YOU DECIDED TO _LUG_ MY GIRLFRIEND UP TO THE COMMON ROOM WHEN YOU COULD HAVE JUST USED YOUR WAND?" Sirius bellowed at Pettigrew. "Now, use that useless stick of wood, and levitate her up to my room!"

Pettigrew didn't know what to think. He could have used _magic! _Now he was trying to figure out how to do it. It didn't really matter, he was almost a Squib anyway. But then he remembered First Year Charms Class, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he said, and Katja started floating up towards the men's dormitories. All the way up, James was shouting, "Female coming through! Female coming Through! Take all your clothes off!", but he abruptly stopped after a death glare from Sirius. Then Sirius noticed that all of Katja's glamours were coming off, and she looked so bad. There were flesh wounds all over her, including some...

Katja then truly woke up, asking were she was.

"Well," said Sirius, "You're in Gryffindor tower, in the men's dormitories, in my bed." At this, James started to make fun of Sirius by saying, "Padfoot's got a girl in his bed!"

"What happened?" she asked.

"Somehow you collapsed." Sirius responded. "What happened?"

Her wounds were hurting so badly! What should she say? "I was in so much pain, it must have overwhelmed me," she said.

"Overwhelmed you?" Sirius asked with a tone of surprise. "We were just going to call for Madame Pomfrey if you hadn't woken up! We might still. Where did you get these wounds?"

"I was out taking a stroll last night, and something attacked me" she said semi-truthfully.

"You know, Katja," Remus said. "You're lucky that you weren't hurt any worse than what you were? I mean, last night was the full moon. You could have been bitten by a Beast!"

"Who says I wasn't. No, I wasn't bitten last night, Remus," she said at his incredulous look about her unconcerned tone of voice.

Patting her on the back and pulling her into a hug, Sirius asked her, "How are you feeling? I think that you just had a case of exhaustion. Either way, we need to see Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore, just to double-check."

Lily asked, "Why do we need to see Dumbledore? He's not a Healer."

James answered, "We'll explain on the way. Who first, Padfoot? Hospital or Headmaster?"

Sirius replied, "I think we ought to go see Pomfrey first, and then we'll go see the Headmaster."

So then they went up to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey cast a couple of Diagnostic Spells on Katja. She couldn't find anything wrong, except for a mild case of exhaustion. She told the guys to let her have a good night's sleep, administered some Pepper-Up Potion, and then told Katja that she could leave. She reiterated her statement about getting a good night's rest as the five of them left the Hospital Wing.

Then, they made their way to the Headmaster's office, where James and Katja started yelling candy names at the Gargoyle. "Acid Pops, Cockroach Cluster, Fizzing Whizbee, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Fudge Flies, Sherbet Lemon!" At the last one, the gargoyle sprang aside, and the door opened. They went up the rotating staircase and were about to knock on the door when they heard Albus Dumbledore say, "Come in, Messrs. Lupin, Black, and Potter, Miss Wagner, and Miss Evans!"

When they went in, Dumbledore said, "What a wonderful surprise. Sherbet Lemon?" They all declined, and the Headmaster continued, "What brings five young Gryffindors up to my office at this hour?"

"Sir, Katja fainted in the hallway outside of the Common Room, and one of the times that she woke up, she gave what seemed to be a prophesy. I could give you the memory if you want, so that we could all look at it in the Pensieve," Sirius said quickly, as if the Headmaster would throw them out for disrupting him for a petty matter.

"I assume that this prophesy had to do with you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir, our whole group." replied James.

"Group?"

"Yes, sir." Remus said. "We...are the Marauders. Mooney, Padfoot, Prongs, Le Lys, and Ruige. Wormtail disappeared sometime between her collapse and the Hospital Wing. We haven't the foggiest as to where he is."

"You are the Marauders? That explains a great deal. James, Sirius, Remus, could you give me your memories of the event?"

The three Marauders put their wands to their temples, and extracted silver, hair-like strands. Katja was shocked; aside from the time she saw Severus do it right before he died, this was the first time she had really seen it happen. Dumbledore then said "Omoide wa, māji!" and the memories started to merge into one. Katja was surprised, because she didn't recognise the language. Dumbledore then said, "It's a spell that works best in Japanese, Katja. The Japanese created the spell, so it always works better this way. Now lets put it in the Pensieve, and view the prophesy." Wordlessly, Dumbledore summoned his Pensieve and tipped the memory in.

They viewed the memory and afterwards, James and Sirius explained some of the context for the events that had just happened. Then, Dumbledore wanted to discuss with Katja the prophesy, so he thanked the boys for bringing this to his attention, and dismissed them with a note stating that they had permission to be outside the common room. After they left, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Miss Granger, do you know what you have just done?"

"Sir, I don't even remember it happening. One minute, I was walking up to the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling a little tired," she started.

"Understandable, you do not yet realise how to counter the effects of last night," Dumbledore replied in a Grandfatherly fashion.

"I remember collapsing and wishing I had gone upstairs with Sirius—he's my boyfriend, by the way, and the next thing I remember is I was lying in Sirius' bed in the Seventh Year Dormitories, with all of the Marauders huddled around me. I think that was when the _rat_ took off, sir."

"The prophesy referred to a rat, and you just referred to someone as a rat. I assume the rat you are talking about right now is Wormtail, am I correct? Miss Granger," he said in a tone reminiscent to when he asked Harry the same question, "is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"Sir, Wormtail is an unregistered rat Animagus. I am technically an unregistered Animagus, also. I was about to send in my paperwork, but then I was sent back in time. I am a wolf. In fact, I tried to change into my Animagus form first, to try and avoid becoming a werewolf, but I simply just went from regular wolf to werewolf form."

"Miss Granger, is there any Seer blood in your family?"

"No, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Fawkes, my phoenix, told me that you are somehow related to Headmaster Dagworth-Granger, who was quite an accomplished potioneer in his day. Also, you seem to be related to _me." _

"You, sir?"

"Yes. Most likely a Squib from a branch of my family, who we probably disowned, married a Granger or a Wagner, and therefore you are related to me."

"A Wagner? That's just my alias."

"Not exactly. I have found the people who I presume to be your parents. Right now, they are in University for Dentistry, I think the Muggle word is. I looked into their heritage, and you cover story actually had some truth to it. A Squib from the Wagner family in Germany married a woman in England, where their daughter Jean Wagner eventually married a Doctor Tom Ian Granger last year. But getting back to the original topic, do you think that you had a prophesy?"

"In my third year, I _dropped _Divination around Easter, because I think that it is a woolly Discipline. Perhaps my subconscious mind somehow wanted to warn them about what will happen."

"Yes, but remember, just because you prophesied these events will happen, does not mean that they will. I actually examined your Aura while I was telling you about your family, and there is no Seer in you what so ever. You have a great mind, Miss Granger," the headmaster said. "You would've done well in Ravenclaw."

"The Hat tried to put me there, sir. But then Godric saw my bravery and courage, and decided to put me in the House of his creator, Gryffindor."

"Godric?" asked the Headmaster. "The Hat has a name? I never thought to ask it." He wrote something on a piece of parchment. "Now, go up to your common room, and pretend all we did was discuss the prophesy."

She left the Headmaster's Office, and went up to Gryffindor Tower, only being detained once by Filch, who tried to drag her to McGonagall's office and give her detention, even after she showed him the note.

"What difference does that make?" he asked when she showed him the note.

"It's signed by the Headmaster, you stinking Squib!" she said, and he begrudgingly let her go the rest of the way to the Common Room. She finished up the Homework that she had and went up to bed. When she passed Lily's bed, she said, "Meet me. Same place, after classes tomorrow."


	7. The Half Blood Prince's Revenge

Chapter 7

Katja was in the middle of teaching her First Period Defence Against the Dark Arts about tactical uses of spells from other classes. Right as they were about to start a practical demonstration, Remus came hurrying in. "Ms. Wagner!" he said frantically.

"Mr Lupin, what's the problem?"

"Mr Potter, Professor. He's been cursed by someone" responded Remus.

"Is it bad?" Katja asked him.

"Yes. We don't know what hit him, but it looks to be a blood-draining curse of some sort. He's in Hospital Wing right now, Professor."

This description brought back a couple of memories from her Sixth Year, when Harry had cursed Malfoy in the bathroom. She dismissed the class.

She took out her wand, and hoped that Snape had already taken his nickname. Waving her wand in the appropriate manner, and then thought, "_Accio _Half-Blood Prince's Copy of _Advanced Potion Making!_" She waved her wand in the appropriate manor as she said this, and amazingly, the book and its owner came flying into the room. "_Suche _Sectumsempra!" she cried, pointing her wand at the book. The book immediately turned to the correct page, where she saw something that Harry had not—the countercurse.

They went up to the Hospital Wing, where Katja told Madame Pomfrey that she had additional information, so Madame Pomfrey let Katja go over to James. At James' side, she started the countercurse, _Vulnera Sanentur__. _She did this three times, and then she started in with the Healing Spells that she knew. Soon, James' wounds were healing. Suddenly, James woke up. Remus asked whether he remembered what happened, to which James immediately sat up and made a spitting motion at the floor.

"It was Snivellus" replied James. "He hit me with that spell that he uses every once in a while, but it was more powerful than usual. Although, that might have been because the sneaking coward hit me behind my back."

"Shit!" yelled Katja disgusted. "That coward greasy bastard is in the Defence Room. He went in after I left. The Wards automatically came up, so he's stuck in there. Unfortunately, he can still mess things up. I need to do something quickly."

Behind her, Sirius nodded to James, motioning that he was going to go with her. They quickly got to the Defence Classroom, where Snape was still in the room, fuming. Katja gave him back his book, and then said, "_Amnesia"_ pointing her wand at Snape's head. His eyes slid out of focus but slid back in quickly. She then said, "_Stupor!_" and Snape fell to the ground.

"What did you just do?" asked Sirius.

"First, I Modified his memory, and then I stunned him. We should take him out into the hall."

"Wow! You're scary! How do you know how to do that? And did you do that in German?"

"It was part of my training," replied Katja. "And yes, I am a multilingual castor."

"Not everyone can do that!" said Sirius in amazement at his girlfriend's skill and then he kissed her. _That is a very good kiss_, thought Katja. The kiss lasted a long time, as neither wanted to stop. After they tossed Snape into the hall, they went back up to the hospital wing where James was recovering. Then, Professor McGonagall came into the Hospital Wing, where she asked who had hurt James. When it was explained that Snape had done it, she went over to the Hospital Wing fireplace and shouted, "Horace!" A couple of seconds later, Slughorn's face appeared in the fireplace.

"What can I do for you, Minerva?" the head asked.

"Do you know what Severus Snape just did, Professor?"

"What did he do this time?"

"He attacked James Potter, Horace. I've got the memory to prove it."

"What punishment do you suggest? I'd say 25 points and a week's detention." said Slughorn.

"I'd say 75 points, and two weeks," replied Minerva. "If it wasn't for the quick actions of Ms. Wagner, he could be dead!"

"OK, 50 points and a two weeks," negotiated Horace.

"Agreed. The Headmaster will be hearing about this."

There was a pop and Horace's face disappeared from the fireplace. Then McGonagall turned to Katja. "How did you know how to counter that spell?" she asked.

"I've seen the effects before, and I knew exactly where to find the counter-curse."

"Very well, 50 points to Gryffindor for your impressive skill. By the way, you all are excused from classes for the afternoon if you wish although Katja, I'm sure that your Third Years would hate to miss your class today."

"Yes, professor. I think that Mr. Black and I will be okay. I will of course teach my Third Years later today."

Katja decided not to take Professor McGonagall on her offer, and decided to go to Defence that afternoon. Katja thought that she would take her up on potions, though. As Katja went into the Defence classroom for the class she was taking, Auror Williamson pulled her to the side. This was quite easy as, even in this time-frame, Katja was the first to class.

"Katja," Williamson said. "I hear that you are a Multicast. I was thinking that a demonstration might be useful to the class for today's lesson. I've got a couple of spiders and other small animals here in case you wish to use some spells on them. What do you think?"

"Well, Professor, not everyone can Multicast, but I will do my best to try. Do you want me to teach the class?"

"I assume that you know a lot about this type of thing?"

"Of course, sir." Reaching into her bag, which she had cast an Undetectable-Extension Charm and a Featherweight charm on, she pulled out her teaching robes and went to the girl's lavatory to put them back on. Then, she cast an Anti-Wrinkle spell on the robes, so that they looked like they just came out of the wash. She went back into the room, and took the second chair behind the professor's desk. Soon, the class had finished coming in. Professor Williamson got up and started to speak.

"I'm sure that you all know Ms. Katja Wagner" the professor said with a smile. "She will be talking to you today about Multicasts. You are to treat her with the same respect or more respect than you would give me." As he was saying "more respect," the Auror was looking over at the Slytherins with a knowing look. "She will have the power to dock points and hand out detentions as she always does. Ms. Katja Wagner!"

"Thank you, professor." Katja said. "Now can anyone tell me what a multicast is?"

Among the hands that went up, she saw Lily's, Sirius', and Snape's. She called on Lily. "Ms. Evans?"

"A multicast is someone who can cast spells in multiple languages. It is also said that some can combine spells so that they can cast multiple versions of the same spell."

"And why would this be helpful, Miss Evans?"

"Spells are countered most effectively in the language that they were cast in," Lily replied. "If rumours are true, the Dark Lord could easily use all sorts of unblockable spells just by using the Parseltounge that he is rumoured to be able to speak."

"Very good. 15 points to Gryffindor. Does anyone besides Miss Evans here know what languages English wizards tend to use?" Seeing Sirius' hand, she called on him. "Mr. Black?"

"Latin, Greek, and Aramaic" he replied.

"Another five points to Gryffindor. I will demonstrate a couple of spells on these spiders here, to show you that most spells used in England have counterparts in other languages. _Grossissent__!"_ At this, the spider grew in size. She then said, "What should I show first? _Stupefy?_" As the class nodded their approval, she pointed her wand at the spider and said, _"Stupor!_" and the spider fell over. "I may have accidentally used a little too much power on that one." She got another spider and demonstrated another spell. She went on for about fifteen minutes before she started to run out of spells. She told the class this.

"Although I know a lot about foreign magic, I am down to about three more spells. The use of these three spells is Forbidden on another human being. Any such use is a one way ticket to the local Wizarding Prison, unless authorised by the government. For a brief time where I come from, these curses were not illegal, but I never have actually used them. If you do not want to see these in action, I suggest you leave now."

She waited a moment to see if anyone would leave, but when no one was moving towards the door, she looked at the spider, and aiming her wand at the creature said, "_Commande__!_" Immediately, the spider started doing what she wanted it to do. "Just like our Unforgivables,you really have to mean them. I'm sure that everyone can identify the counterpart for this curse."

The whole class shouted that it was the Imperious curse, which she agreed with. She let up the spell, forced a face of deep revulsion, and shouted, "_Douleur_". The spider started to shriek in agony. Everyone realised exactly what spell it was. "The Cruciatus curse. Not very pleasant at all. Now for the spell to rule them all, the one most commonly referred to as an acronym, I present the DLA also known as the AK." She pointed her wand at the spider again and said, "_Détruisez l'âme!_" The effect was immediate. The spider fell dead in a flash of green light. "The French really outdid themselves on that one. They even got the colour of the spell right. Now, I'm afraid that you will need to take notes for the rest of class, so I'll give you a minute to take out your quills and parchment." She gave them a minute before continuing on.

"There are some spells that only multicasts can do. For example, the Dark Shield spell can only be accessed by a spell in at least two languages. I'll show you. Mr. Black, I need a volunteer for a demonstration." As Sirius came up, she told the class that she was giving permission for Sirius to use any non-Unforgivable curse against her.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ shouted Sirius. Katja, in the brief moment that she looked around the room noted that Snape was looking particularly foul.

"_Schwarze__Zwart schilde__!_" Katja intoned. A dark shield erupted from her wand and the curse just bounced off, ricochetting into the wall. "Thank you Mr Black, Five points to Gryffindor. I've heard that it can withstand even more powerful curses, but as my knowledge of the shield was mostly theoretical, I didn't want to test it."

Someone from the Slytherin side of the classroom, Snape and Malfoy she noticed, said, "We'd be more than happy to help you test it, _Professor._" The boys made an identical sudden slashing movement with their wands, and a second before she saw the light of the curse, she knew that it was the same curse that had been used against her in the Ministry in her Fifth Year, when she was battling Dolohov. Quickly, she put up her shield again and then muttered, "_Dākushīrudo_, _Plus Grand Protéger_!"

The shield was quickly reinforced, and once again, the spell was deflected, although Katja did feel a hint of the spell. "Let's see, Messrs Malfoy and Snape, I think that you both added another week of Detention with McGonagall or Williamson _and _100 points each from Slytherin. The Headmaster and Professor Slughorn will hear about this." she said this in a cold tone.

If anyone from the future would have been there, they would have known that Katja was mere moments away from loosing all sense of control. Professor Williamson seemed to notice, and dismissed the boys to the headmaster's office, while he went into his office to Floo Slughorn. Katja continued to lecture about the ability to use multiple languages. She said that first, you had to imagine the result of the spell, similar to a non-verbal spell. Then, just like any other spell, you had to say the incantation and put just enough power into the spell to achieve the desired result. "After casting those Unforgivables and that Shield, especially the second one," Katja said, "I'm pretty worn out. It takes a lot of power to use that type of magic."

She then referred back to the beginning of class, when Lily had mentioned multiple spells. "Most wizards cannot use multiple spells at the same time, but any decent Spellsmith can combine two spells for more power. Some Spellsmiths even today create their own spells. Although, it is not necessary to be a smith in order to create spells." She then shouted, "_Entwaffnen!"_ at Remus, and then said, "Sorry, Mr Lupin, but this demonstration won't work with a non-functional wand, which is what it would be if I just asked you. Pettigrew, Black, please come here."

The boys went to the front of the room, where she said that they were to attack her, and that she would use the two wands to stun them. The students got into position. They each said, "_Expelliarmus_!" but mere milliseconds before they said their spell, Katja yelled, "Stupor! Stupefy!" A jet of red light hit each of the boys and they collapsed. She yelled "_Schildzauber__!_" and the shield redirected the Disarming Jinxes. Pointing the wands at the boys, she said "_Tarmoa_!" and tossed Remus his wand back. It was now towards the end of the class, so she set them an essay due next class about the advantages of Casting in Multiple Languages.

She decided to follow her earlier decision and skip Potions for once, going with Lily up to the Hospital Wing to see James. After staying a while, she went to go teach her Third-Years. It would be very interesting to see what the students had come up with on their homework.

Katja brought the class to order. "I'd like your homework now. If you wish to reveal the identity of the werewolf/werewolves at the school, please put it on your paper. Then, bring your papers to me. After I collect the papers, anyone handing in the essay late will be docked 10 per cent and will loose the opportunity of extra credit." At this, there was furious writing as some of the students tried to put down their thoughts on their parchment. Then the students brought up their essays.

"Any more? Good. Anyone have the name of the werewolf/werewolves at the school?" A nervous Hufflepuff raised her hand, "Yes?"

"You, professor. You are a werewolf."

"Good. Five points to Hufflepuff. Yes, I am a werewolf, but I am perfectly safe as long as I am not near the school at the full moon. What gave it away?"

"You seemed to have all of the symptoms of a werewolf on Tuesday, which was the full moon. And I just happened to see you walk out the front door going towards the forest. Remus Lupin, Seventh Year Gryffindor is the other one, I think." the same girl said.

"Take another five points. Now, there will be a quiz on Tuesday that will comprise a large portion of your final grade in this class. Similar to some Muggle schools, I am weighting the grades, with Homework counting for 25 percent of the grade, Quizzes counting for another 25% and the two Major Exams will count for the rest of the grade. You will need to know everything since the beginning of term. Today, we will go over Runespoors. Can anyone tell me what a Runespoor is?"

She looked around and saw that the only hand up was the Hufflepuff's. "No-one can tell me what a Runespoor is? A Runespoor is a type of serpent with three heads. Can anyone tell me _why_ they think I am talking about Runespoors in a DADA class?" She called on a Gryffindor. "Yes, Ms. O'Brien?"

"Since the Dark Lord is a Parselmouth, he can talk to all kinds of snakes."

"Yes, but that is not the only reason we are talking about them. By definition, these creatures were Designed by Dark Wizards, and therefore, are considered Dark themselves." She noticed that some of the students weren't paying attention. "Five points from everyone who wasn't paying attention. If I catch you again, it will be detention with Professor McGonagall or Professor Williamson! Apparently, there are some students at this school who think that they don't need to pay attention!"

Katja hated when she had to sound like her professors from her day, but sometimes, it was the only thing that worked. Soon class was over. She assigned the ones who had not been paying attention 2 rolls of parchment on Runespoors, while the five that had been paying attention only got 1 roll of parchment. "I hope these are better than the ones on Kappas. Only one person got an Outstanding. One person got a High Exceeds Expectations, two got lower Es, and five of you got As on your homework. The rest of you _failed, _because you didn't read properly, or listen to instructions properly. Miss Brown, please wait a moment."

The Hufflepuff looked worried. "You don't need to be worried," said Katja when it was just Williamson, her, and the Hufflepuff. "In fact, Miss Brown, you are the one who got the O on the paper. You seem to be a lot like me when I was your age. I always wanted to be the first with answers, the best of the best, but I never gave anyone else the chance to answer questions and I only had a couple of friends, who saw me not as a know-it-all, but as a good person. I am very proud of how well you are doing in my class, and if you ever need help, don't be too proud to ask for it, please? That's what one of my friends' problems was. He never asked for help. Oh, here is your paper. 99 out of 100. I only managed a 98 when I took Creature Defence."

Katja then asked if a girl named Annie was her sister. The Hufflepuff, whose name turned out to be Sarah, said that, yes she was. "Your sister is doing a good job in my Defence I class, too. Hopefully, when I become a full professor, I will meet more girls like you and your sister."

Just then, Professor McGonagall came into the room with a worried look on her face. "Ms. Wagner," she said. "The Headmaster would like to see you immediately. He says that he has something that he needs to tell you."


	8. Death of Family

Chapter 8

Katja hurried up to the Headmaster's Office. Right before she was about to knock on the door, Dumbledore said, "Come in" and the door opened. Katja said, "How do you do that?" The headmaster chuckled. "I have sensors on the floor that tell me when the gargoyle is opened downstairs, Ms. Wagner."

He then looked at the clock on the wall. It was, unusually for the headmaster, quite normal looking, and looked as if it only told the time.

"Oh, my? Is that the time?" the Headmaster asked. "Ms Wagner, have you had dinner yet?" She shook her head. "Well, I'll just ask one of the elves to bring something up."

Going over to the fireplace, he threw some Floo powder in and said, "Kitchens." Immediately, a house-elf answered, "Yes, Mr Headmaster, sir. Can we's does something for our Master, sir?"

The headmaster smiled; he always liked these elves and their funny way of speaking. "Yes, Tobby. I would like some dinner for me and Ms Wagner, to be served up here in my study, please." Katja smiled at the Headmaster; he was so polite to the elves. A couple of seconds later, a swarm of house-elves popped into the Headmaster's Office with all sorts of trays and bowls.

"Ahh, Onion Soup and Fish and Chips!" he said delightedly. "Thank you, elves." The response was immediate from the elves, "We is happy to be serving the Great Conqueror of Grindelwald and the Headmaster of the Greatest School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We is happy to have the Kind Master!"

"Dinner, Ms Wagner," Albus started, "Was not the reason I called you here. I have just received news from Germany that a Mr Harry Wagner and Mrs Sarah Wagner were killed last night at their residence at Number 4, Liguster-weg, Frankfurt, BRD. They were killed by an offshoot of Mr Riddle's followers—a foreign auxiliary, if you will, called _Die Todesser__. _ These people are your Grandparents. Also, a Victor M Wagner, a Mikhail Wagner, an Andrea Wagner and a Gabrielle Wagner, your uncles and aunts, were also killed. I'm assuming that one of these people functioned as your cover story, right?"

"I hadn't really thought of it," said Katja. "I just made up a name, and then started adding history to it. I have already claimed that my parents are dead, so these people are just Aunts and Uncles."

"Yes." The Headmaster responded. "Now, as you might know, Ms. Wagner, I am _very _well connected in the Ministry. I have people that can take care of all manner of paperwork—including identities. Now, since all of your fabricated family is dead, I would like to offer you something."

"What, Professor?"

"I would like to adopt you as my Granddaughter. I have never had any children of my own, and therefore have no heir. What I am proposing is that my people make you a hair under 17 so that I can do this. I'll let you sleep on it, if you need to, Katja, and think of a good day for a birthday."

"Professor," Katja started. "As the Muggles on that American Television show say, 'Are you out of your brilliant mind?' Who _wouldn't _want to be a part of your family? In the other time-line, my friend Harry already thought of you as a replacement Grandfather figure. Yes, I'll do it. How about we say that my birthday is 31 October?"

"Of course," the Headmaster said, "I'll have my people get right on it." Noticing that she was finished he said, "Remember, though, to the students, you must give them the impression that your parents have just died. Are you able to act well, Ms Wagner?" Noticing the look on her face, he continued, "Would you like me to put a temporary sadness charm on you, Katja?" Seeing her nod, he took out his wand (The Elder Wand, Katja recognised) and said "_Tristitia_!" Immediately, a sense of sadness overcame Katja. "Thank you for dinner and everything, _Grandfather_." Katja said to Dumbledore, putting an emphasis on the last word.

"Your welcome, Katja. Here is a note to get you past that caretaker of ours. For 15 years, I've been looking for an excuse to, as the Muggles say, 'Give him the axe,' but his work is excellent. Obviously, he needs to work a little on the personality and the sadistic views that he has, but he is an excellent employee—even for a Squib."

A little while after Katja got back up to the Common Room, Lily noticed that Katja was moping around on the couch. She went over to see her. "Katja, what's wrong?"

"My family, Lily," Katja responded. "_He _finished off the rest of my family. They were killed by an offshoot of Tom's Death Eaters"

"The Wagner's?" said Lily, wanting to double-check that Katja did not mean her _other_ parents, her biological parents.

"I thought that the Wagner's were a pure-bloods?" asked Lily confusedly.

"They were," Katja replied. She was getting into the material that she read now. "They _were _pure-bloods, Lily. It's just that they didn't care about blood-status. My family was a bunch of blood-traitors."

"You know that type of thing doesn't really matter. They probably just offended someone close to...what did you call him, Tom?"

Katja then reminded Lily of Tom Riddle's story, and how he was a half-blood with a near Squib mother and a Muggle father. She told Lily about how Tom had killed his father and paternal grandparents for the crime of being Muggles. Lily was shocked—she had never known this.

"Did you lose your family?" asked a concerned voice from the other side of the couch. "I remember last year when I lost mine. It was horrible."

"Sirius," Lily said. "You didn't lose a bloody thing. Your parents kicked you out for the 'crime' of being a Gryffindor and not following their views. And I am quite sure that Potter didn't mind at all, Padfoot. I bet that you drove the Potters up the wall."

Just then, James came back from the Hospital Wing. He took a look at Katja and Lily and was immediately next to them. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The rest of my family is dead, James, killed by some of the Dark Lord's lot in Germany. But there is some good news, though," Katja replied. Everybody looked surprised at this announcement. She had not told Lily or Sirius about this yet.

"The Headmaster is going to adopt me as a granddaughter. And since I don't have any official documents (they were all destroyed a couple of years ago), the Headmaster is going to pull a couple of strings at the Ministry, and I will then be Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner Dumbledore. He ought to be happy when he hears the name I've chosen—it has as many parts as his does. Just don't tell anyone outside the group, yet. I'm sure that Grandfather will want to embarrass me in front of the whole school."

The Marauders were shocked. The Headmaster was adopting their Katja? This was unprecedented. Never before had Albus done this for a student, and he'd had favourites before, mind you.

"That's great, Katja," Sirius said in a stunned tone.

They continued talking for a while longer, and then everyone went up to bed. Katja soon fell asleep, only to be awoken a short time later by a loud noise. To her, it sounded as if someone was having a nightmare. This was a sound that she hadn't heard in a couple of months. She looked around the dorm room. It looked like Lily was having some sort of nightmare. She started to wake Lily up.

Soon, Lily was awake and panicking. "In my dream, I was being tortured for information by the Dark Lord when one of his followers went into a trance and started saying stuff" she said. "It sounded like some sort of prophesy, but it wasn't English."

Lily got up, got a piece of parchment and a quill and then pulled a memory from her skull. Lily said, "_praescriptum memoriae_and words started to appear on the page. When it was done, the witches looked at it.

_Mørkets herre, født av foreldre som ikke er rene, og hvis kjærlighet er falsk: En datter av lyset, hvis navn skal mørkere, vil håndtere et knusende slag mot Mørkets Herre på et sted han en gang kalte hjem. _

_Mørkets herre vil da tilfeldigvis ødelegge en del av seg selv når han markerer en gutt, født av foreldre som har tre ganger trosset Mørkets Herre, som sin likemann._

_"Den utvalgte" vil ha en effekt Mørkets herre vet ikke, og enten vil dø på hånden av den andre, for ingen av dem kan leve mens den andre overlever. _

"What is it?" asked Lily. "It's not a language I recognise."

Katja did a translation spell, and an English translation appeared on the page.

"_The Dark Lord, born of a false love to parents that aren't pure, will be dealt a devastating blow at the place he once called home by a "Daughter of the Light" whose name will turn dark," _she read. "_The Dark Lord will later accidentally destroy part of Himself when he Marks a boy, borne of parents who have thrice defied the Dark Lord, as his equal. The Chosen One will have a power the Dark Lord knows not, and either will die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives."_

"Merlin's beard!" said Lily, using the common exclamation of surprise. "Another prophesy about Tom. We should try and fit the pieces together."

This was what Katja was already doing in her highly organised and logical mind. She already had a couple of lists made in her head. "Non-classified material," and "Stuff that Lily should not know". She started to mention some of the things on the Non-classified list.

"We know that the Dark Lord, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle, was conceived under a love potion, so that is the '_Born of a false Love._'" Katja started to explain. She continued, "His parents are a near-Squib and a Muggle, so that is the part about '_Parents that aren't pure.' _Also, at one point in his life, the Dark Lord considered Hogwarts to be his home, so that's the next part. What I don't get is the person who is supposed to deal Him a devastating blow. That sounds about as dubious an honour as the last part of the prophesy."

"What do you mean? One will deal him a devastating blow, and the other will have the power to defeat the Dark Lord." asked Lily, confused.

"It doesn't say that the One _will_ defeat Tom, just that he could," responded Katja. "The Boy will either kill him, or He will kill the boy. I already know what could happen, mind you. Remember where I came from."

Katja did in fact know a lot more. The boy was obviously one of the children of the Order who had defied Voldemort three times (she realised that this prophesy did not mention July). The rest of the end of the prophesy was basically a rehash (_or pre-hash, _Katja thought) of the Trelawny prophesy that Snape would overhear in the _Hog's Head_.

Katja was quite certain that she knew the part about destroying—Tom had destroyed part of his soul that night. The only line in the prophesy that was giving her fits was the one about the female that would deal Tom a devastating blow. For the life of her, she couldn't think of anyone who was '_A Daughter of the Light' _and _'Whose name shall turn Dark.' _Lily was apparently thinking about the same thing.

"Katja!" she whispered excitedly. "Being the Granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore may make you 'A child of the Light.'"

"How do you figure that?" asked Katja.

"Dumbledore is one of the Lightest Wizards around," she replied. "He did defeat the Second most evil Dark Lord of the Century."

"Yes, but 'her name will turn dark?' I don't get that part."

"Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner Dumbledore." Lily said in an almost scolding tone. "Are you or are you not currently dating one Sirius _Black_?"

"You think that this is more than just a prophesy about the Dark Lord; that it might be a prophesy about _my _future, too?"

"You just showed how good a person you are Katja. The most obvious conclusion was the one you didn't jump to, which would have been something that my boyfriend would have done. James Potter would be conceited enough to think that any prophesy is about him. You on the other hand, don't think about yourself first. I think that the prophesy means that you will eventually marry Sirius Black. I'm sure that you know the meaning of the rest of it. You just can't tell me because it will mess with the time-line."

"I know what the last couple of parts meant in my world, but there are key points of the prophesy that are missing. In my time, there is a prophesy that could mean either of two boys, because it states the boy will be born at the end of July by parents who have thrice defied the Dark Lord. But this one is extremely vague. Vaguer than usual with prophesies."

Just then, there was a flash of light, and the girls were gone.


	9. Adventures in Another World

Chapter 9

Adventures and the Aftermath

When the two girls woke up, they were in a very odd place. It looked like the basement of one of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses' mansions. They were alone, or so they thought. Suddenly, there was another white light, and a man stepped out of the light. The man looked like a White-Robed version of Dumbledore.

"Professor?" Katja asked. Now that she was able to properly see him, she realised that although the man did resemble the Headmaster, he had a different colour beard and hair and his facial structure was different than the Headmaster's.

_Do_ _not_ _be worried, my friends, _said a voice inside the Girl's heads. _I am using a form of telepathy as yet unknown to your species, although if you wish it, I can speak using the primitive method that you use. _Switching to verbal speech, the man said "Do not be afraid, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Evans. I will not harm you. You are safe in my House."

"Who are you?" asked Lily.

"I am the beginning, the end, the one who brings chaos to order. I am he who is, was, and always shall be," the man said.

"That is a very interesting, if not cryptic response, sir. Are you God?" asked Lily.

The man chuckled, "I am the one who is many. God is one of my names, as are Zeus and Jupiter. I am also called Fate. I see that which cannot be seen, I hear that which cannot be heard."

Suddenly switching from a Grandfatherly tone to a more friendly tone, he said, "I assume that you have gotten my hints, my dears?"

"Hints," asked Katja. But then, her logical and organised mind put two and two together. "You've been the one sending us those prophesies!"

"Yes, and I sent that fool Trelawny one in 15 billion Universes—the universes that you have known, or at least with similar events to that point." Fate said. "Her second prophesy only mattered in five of those with the first. You and Lily are from different universes, but your quantum signatures are close enough. Your, how do you say it?, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is also not from either of your universes, but one very similar to the one Ms. Granger left. In fact, until a couple of weeks before she left, those universes were _exactly _the same. There are some universes where your friend Harry is not the Boy-Who-Lived and some where Tom Riddle never came to power. Heck, there are some universes that Grindelwald manages to rule with an iron, well not fist, but you get the idea."

"Why have you brought us here?" asked Katja. She had read too many science-fiction stories as a kid, and she was thinking that this was right about when the God-being gave the traveller the choice of worlds to live in. "Are you going to erase my memory; make everyone forget about Katja Wagner, or are you going to make me forget who I am?"

"Your Headmaster doesn't have a way to send you back. No known Magic can interfere with what I have done," he said confidently. "You will have a choice, yes. I will allow you to remain where you are or go back to your own time. If you stay, life might be better for you, it might be worse. You don't need to choose yet. There will come a time soon, where you will have a life or death situation—you have until then or 19 September 1979."

"If I choose to stay, will my counterpart be born?"

_If nothing else changes, my daughter, all will remain. Your magic will adapt to become Katja and not Hermione _Fate told Katja privately.

"What I need to do, is prepare you for everything that is going to happen," Fate continued in a normal tone. "You are here, Miss Evans, because you are more important that you think. Your world depends on the combined efforts of Miss Wagner, James, Harry, you, and Dumbledore, although, now that I think of it, that Snape boy could also be included in that list."

"Severus?" asked Lily. "He hates James, and he hates me! He called me a Mudblood!"

"It was merely a childish mistake, my daughter," the being replied. "In the progression of many of the worlds, the threat of your demise has led him from the Snake to the Phoenix." He said this all in a tone reminiscent of a parent explaining a concept to a child.

"As I can send you anywhere in space and time, I will send you to the Anachronistic World," he continued. "The Anachronistic World is just what it says on the box: The Greatest Teachers of your society are there to teach what they have learned: Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your history books tend to not include the fact that Gryffindor and Slytherin set aside their differences, and that Slytherin wasn't quite as racist against Muggle-borns as history paints him to be. Go now, and learn all that is to be learned!"

There was a feeling like a hook somewhere behind the navel pulling them, just like a Portkey. When they landed, Katja saw a figure even more similar to Albus Dumbledore walking out of a large castle, coming to meet the two witches. As he came closer, Katja could see that the man looked almost exactly like Albus Dumbledore.

"I see that you note the resemblance to your Headmaster," the man said. "He is my last living descendant. Now, without further time-wasting, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Anachronistic World Version. Here you will learn from the Four Founders of the School. You will be here a couple of months of our time, but mere minutes of your native time" the wizard, who then motioned for them to follow him, said.

Lily was the first to ask a question, "Sir, are you Merlin?"

"Yes," the wizard replied. "I am Merlin. There is one thing that you've got to understand, though. I was just an ordinary wizard in the right place and the right time. I am no where near the most powerful wizard. Yes, I am cunning and resourceful, but I have other characteristics that many find to be desirable. Do you have a question, young witch?"

Amazed that the "Ordinary Wizard" Merlin was speaking to her, Katja asked, "Why is this place called the 'Anachronistic World,' Merlin, sir?"

"You probably follow Mrs Ravenclaw, am I correct?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "That was a very good question."

"We are both Gryffindors," answered Katja. "Though the hat did want me for Ravenclaw."

"To answer your question, our world is named as such because this is where all of the Great Wizards of the Light go." responded Merlin. "You may notice that there are certainly features of the castle that weren't in the original medieval building. This castle is even more advanced than yours. For example, there are 'Magical Computers' here: something that we obtained from a future wizard. Unfortunately, that wizard is not in this part of town any more."

They got up to the castle. When they went through the Great Doors and into the Great Hall, they noticed many small tables around the hall, and house-elfs milling about, looking as happy as can be. "We will eat, dears, before we get started. The house-elfs have been trained by His Holiness, and can make dishes from any one of the universes," Merlin said.

At the High Table, Katja noticed that Merlin's throne was at the centre, where Dumbledore's would be, and that the Founders were sitting on either side of him. Salazar was sitting where Snape would be, and then sitting on his left, was Ravenclaw. On the other side, it was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Now the two girls knew why the House Tables were set up in the way that they were. Soon, they finished eating, and Gryffindor himself told them to go up to the Tower, where they would find beds suitable for their time.

The next morning, Lily and Katja woke up. At first, they were unsure as to where they were, but it quickly came back to them. They went down to the Great Hall, where the house-elfs were serving breakfast. Gryffindor himself came down from the High Table to hand the girls their schedule. He then looked at Katja. "Do not worry, Ruige. The moon has no effect on you here. You are safe. I expect to see you in the Transfiguration classroom at 0930 for your first class. There, we will discuss what you have learned at our school, and I will begin to help Ms Evans with the Animagus transformation."

The days went by quickly, as the two witches learned new fighting styles, learned about charms that had been lost by time, and actually learned some Muggle fighting skills. This was part of the Anachronism of the place—most of these styles hadn't been invented until much later than the supposed time they were in now. Lily had learned her new Animagus form. True to her Gryffindor spirit, she was a lion. The two girls decided one night to play around in their Animagus forms before going to bed. Both girls had a great time.

_We learned some pretty interesting stuff,_ thought Katja. They learned all about Phoenixes and Snakes, how to animate an inanimate object so that it could fight, how to block the Unforgivables, and more. The problem with the Unforgivable-blocker was that it required a lot of energy, and would need to be charged by a spell before being able to be used. The spell itself was a long and complicated series of Latin words that revolved around the spells needing to be blocked. The most simple one that Katja could find was at least twenty words long. She started the spell.

"_Maecenas alica malo. Curabitur a laesione nobis. Maecenas id urna tenebris. Utinam "Lucem Magia" sceptrum orbis terrarum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit alica malo. Mauris fermentum alica malo. Noli occidere nos, non nocere nobis. Custodi nos de "Malum Magia« Ut ut custodias et clypeo protege nos. Clipeum nobis."_

A large shield erupted from her wand as Merlin shouted, "Crucio! Watashi wa kurushimedesu!Tourmentée!" The shield charm blocked most of the spell, and Katja could only feel a slight tingling.

"Now, Miss Wagner, we need to inscribe the spell onto a stone, so that you can call on the spell easier. All you have to do is chant, 'Inscribi Litteris' and the runes that go with the spell will in the stone. To access it again, just tap your finger or your wand and say "Eu, virtute fidem!""

She did as she was told, and soon, she had a Sapphire with her shield on it. Then, Merlin whisked her away to a Chamber that she had never seen before. It was full of all different types of wood and jars of stuff that reminded her of Snape's classroom. There were various lengths of wood.

"Here is where you create your new wand" said Merlin. "Your new wand will help you to defeat the Dark Lord, and will serve you well. You will also need this wand because that one will stop working when your counterpart buys her first wand before she goes to school. Come over to the woods here, and see which fits you the best. Close your eyes, you don't want to be influenced by the look."

Katja went over to the table and closed her eyes. She felt a wood calling to her. She went over and touched it. "Ahh, the Walnut core 31 cm long! Very good. This wand will be good for a brilliant witch such as yourself. Now, come over to these tables, and pick which materials you want inside your wand."

"I can have more than one?"

"Pre-manufactured wands tend to use only one material, because they are easier to fit when you have a method of wand-choosing as Ollivander. But multiple materials is common in custom wands, they make the witch or wizard more powerful."

Soon, Katja had chosen Phoenix Feather, Dragon Heartstring, and Unicorn Tail Feather as the magical materials. Merlin showed her how to manufacture the wand and put it together. A couple of days later, Katja and Lily were both working on their wands. Merlin then advised Katja to put a piece of her hair and a drop of her blood in the wand. This, he said, would keep it from ever being used by an enemy. Katja took it a step farther and asked Lily for some of her hair and blood, too. Lily did the same.

_You know exactly what will happen to the wand if you die, _Fate's voice said in her head. _The son of Lily Potter will be able to use your wand, just as your offspring will be able to use hers. The hair should keep the wand from being used by the Dark Lord._

Soon, the girls had completed their wands. Katja had etched the Rune for power and defence on both of the wands, and the girls shouted, "Activate!" Merlin was surprised. Never had he seen two friends working like this, giving each other the Blood Protection. Katja, he noted, had an extremely powerful wand that would suit her well—Walnut, 31 cm, Phoenix, Dragon, and Unicorn cores. Lily had a Hawthorn wand, 29 cm, Phoenix (a tail feather from the same Phoenix as Katja's), Basilisk, and Unicorn.

By the end of July, the girls had managed to make magical Staffs, which they could shrink to the size of a wand for convenience's sake. These staffs were even more powerful than the wands, and merely needed pointing at the victim to use a spell (along with the incantation, of course). The Masters told them that they had to go back to their own world soon, but that they would stop by the Transition World first, because Fate wanted to clear a couple of things up. So with an almighty _pop, _the girls reappeared in the Transition World.

"My daughters," Fate said happily, "It is so good to see you again. My first statement: I will not erase your memories at any time, Ms. Granger. When the time is right, you will be made to choose between worlds. Keep this knowledge in mind when you make your decision."

"Sir, in all the books, a person's memory is _always _modified after a time-travel incident." Hermione said to Fate.

"Yes, the books always say that, because the books are written by Humans, who are imperfect beings. Your knowledge is absolutely too important to waste, and there are no others with the exact memories and experiences that you've had, so I wouldn't be able to recruit another one of you if I wanted. You will learn, that things aren't always what they seem. We have digressed from my original lecture here," he said, continuing on.

"The second important thing—I am not all powerful. I am no where near all-powerful, able to change the world at will, etc. that you see from Muggle religions" Fate admitted. "I am simply a higher-dimensional being projecting His image onto a lesser plane. I _can_ control fate, and to a lesser degree time. It would be a Delusion to think of Myself as all-powerful and it would show you my state of mind. I cannot control what happens on your World, but I can influence it, as evidenced by the prophesies that I keep sending. You are both a lot stronger than your age, magically."

"How?" asked Katja.

"You are both Muggle-born, learning to use Magic. Unlike your non-Muggle-borns, you never saw magic before you came to school. That is all the difference. Plus, you are both very bright witches. This is where I leave you for now. I must send you back now; we _will_ be seeing each other again. By the way, my dears, you _may _let your Headmaster see your memories of the events that have occurred … recently."

There was a flash of white light, and the girls were gone. They weren't exactly gone, _per se_, but instead back at the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitories.

After they flashed back into the Dormitories, Lily asked, "What do we do now?"

"It's almost exactly the same time we left," said Katja. "We should get some rest and go see the Headmaster in the morning. We can tell him everything there."

"Was it real, Katja? Or was it just happening inside our heads?"

"Of course it was real, Lily. But what is stopping that from also being inside our heads?"

The girls got up at 8 the next morning, and were exhausted. They decided to get the boys up, too, as they should be privy to the prophesy and the information they learned "last night". They boys were not amused at being woken up early. It was only a couple of minutes earlier than usual, but still, they had to complain.

After they got into their school robes, they went down to breakfast, where they walked up to the High Table, where they told the Headmaster that they needed to talk to him after breakfast. The headmaster told them to come up to his office about 9, so the Marauders got themselves some breakfast. During breakfast, Katja and Lily quickly made up a new memory to replace the real memory so that if the memory fell into the wrong hands, it would not be quite as harmful. This was really only the second or third time she had done this, but she was sure that she got it right. At 9, the group went up to the headmaster's office.

"Yes, Messrs Potter, Black, Lupin and Miss Wagner and Miss Evans? What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Sir," Lily said, "Some of this will be quite confusing. Last night, I dreamt of a new prophesy. It seemed I was flailing around and it must have looked like a nightmare, because as soon as I knew it, Katja was shaking me awake. I did the Memory Transfer spell, do you have a piece of paper, sir?" The headmaster gave her a piece, and Lily pulled a memory from her skull. Lily said, "_praescriptum memoriae_and words started to appear on the page. When it was done, everybody looked at it.

_Mørkets herre, født av foreldre som ikke er rene og hvis kjærlighet er falsk. En Datter av lyset, hvis navn vil mørkne. Hun vil ta Mørkets herre et ødeleggende slag på et sted han en gang kalt hjem.  
Den med makt til å beseire Mørkets herre nærmer seg. Han vil nærme etter Datter av Lyset har behandlet henne ødeleggende slag mot Mørkets herre. Barnet vil bli født som den sjuende måneden dør for dem som har tre ganger trosset Mørkets herre._

_Mørkets herre vil markere barnet som sin likemann, men barnet vil ha en effekt Mørkets Herre vet ikke. Enten må dø på hånden av den andre, for ingen av dem kan leve mens den andre overlever._

"Fascinating," Dumbledore said in a Spock-like voice. "You received a prophesy in Norwegian, I think. _verba interpretari!" _Thewords quickly changed into English words.

"_The Dark Lord, born of a false love to those who aren't pure, will be dealt a devastating blow at the place he once called home by a "Daughter of the Light" whose name shall turn dark._

_The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord will approach after the "Daughter of the Light" has dealt her devastating blow, born to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but will have a power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives."_

"Is there more to your story, Ms. Evans and Ms. Wagner?" Dumbledore asked, showing his penchant for knowing when people had more to say.

"Yes, of course, sir. When has anything I've ever done been easy?" Katja responded. Before the Headmaster could reply, she continued. "We met the person sending us these prophesies. He calls himself Fate, and then he took us to some place he called the 'Anachronistic World.' Here we met Merlin and the Founders. We stayed there for six months of their time, which was only seconds here. We made staffs that only respond to either of us, and our own custom wands and learned many things. You _do_ believe us, sir?"

"Yes, I do believe you, Katja." He used the familiar, since, of course, she would be his granddaughter soon. "I was there once in 1944 right before my defeat of Grindelwald. It is a really nice place. Most people don't believe the existence of the place, although I think Xeno Lovegood does. May I see your staffs?"

They showed him, and then showed what the staffs did when they said, "_Lumos._" A split second later, the staff had configured itself into a magical torch. No one but the people who had lived among Muggles knew what it was.

"What did the staff turn itself into?" asked James.

In a tone reminiscent of when she needed to explain something completely obvious to Ron, Katja said, "It's a flash-light, James. Muggles use them for light, because obviously they don't have wands that they can do _Lumos _with. Its just that this one is powered by magic."

"Quite impressive," the headmaster said as the staff turned back to normal as Katja said, "_Nox" _The headmaster then looked at the wands. "I believe that these wands do not have the normal spells on them, Katja? These are impressive wands! I've never seen so many cores. What is this one?"

Pointing at her own wand, Katja said, "31 cm Walnut with Phoenix Feather, Unicorn Tail Feather, Dragon Heartstring, a hair from both of us, and a drop of blood from both of us."

Lily then gave the description of her own wand, which was basically the same wand, except with 29cm of Hawthorn, and Basilisk Venom instead of Dragon Heartstring. When the Headmaster heard the girls talk about the blood and hair in their wands, he was naturally curious.

"Does that add more magical power? What exactly is the purpose of the blood and hair?" he asked.

Slipping into professor-mode (as some people in her first time-line called it), Katja explained, "It is almost like blood wards. These wands cannot be used properly except for someone with our blood. For example, if Lily or I were to ever have children, they would technically be able to use either of these two wands. These wands can also never harm each other. The twin-core effect is doubled in these wands—so we have to make sure that one of us doesn't turn Dark." She said the last part humorously, but meant every word.

"The twin-core effect is only theoretical, Katja," said Dumbledore.

"You forget where I am from, Grandfather," replied Katja. "I have first hand knowledge of a Dark Lord and a friend of mine both using wands with Phoenix cores. Incidentally, the Phoenix who donated the feather is quite close to my friends."

The last part, hiding a double meaning that only Lily and Dumbledore would understand, was said when Katja saw Fawkes at his post. The others would get the fact that the phoenix had an emotional attachment to the group, but not the literal meaning.

"A wand used against its brother will not work properly, almost like when you try to use a wand against its true owner. Believe me, I've seen (in a Pensieve) the first happen, and I've seen the effect of the second. The first scenario produces a _Priori Incantatum _effect, in which echoes of previous spells from one of the wands are regurgitated. The second scenario produces unpredictable results, and when I saw it, the offending spell hit the owner's spell in mid-air, and redirected the first spell back on the caster. We can have an example right here. _Entwaffnen!" _She did this so quickly that Dumbledore didn't have time to recover, and his wand flew out of his hand—a wand that she knew quite well.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, she and Harry had cast the Fidelius Charm on the Elder Wand and replaced it in the Tomb with its former Master. They then Obliviated all information relating to the Fidelius.

Katja tossed the wand back to the Headmaster, who looked displeased as she continued. "Why don't you try to use that wand against me, and I'll limit myself to third year spells."

The Headmaster knew that if the theory was correct, that he'd get hit with his own spell. With regret, and choosing one of the lowest powered spells he knew, he roared "Stupefy!" right as Katja yelled "_Expelliarmus!_" The spells collided in mid-air, and the Stupefy turned back towards the Headmaster, who ducked and disarmed Katja, knowing he'd get his wand back.

"We should talk more about this later, Katja" said the Headmaster, intrigued. "This is very interesting, Ollivander would be very interested in this. Now, I'll just owl Professor McGonagall to excuse you from Transfiguration. Also, the Minister's Office has indicated that as soon as I owl in your paperwork, Minister Bulstrode will take care of it personally."

The group thanked Dumbledore for his time and walked out of his office.


	10. Initiations and Traitors

Chapter 10—Initiations and Traitors

As soon as they were out of the door, Lily suggested that they all go up to the Room of Requirement, because there was something that the girls needed to show the boys. Soon, they were in the Room of Requirement. It was a replica of the Forbidden Forest today, and the boys wondered why the girls wanted the room like this.

"We have a surprise for you," said Lily.

"It's actually something that _she_ has a surprise for you," said Katja. "Look what she can do!"

Lily then turned into the Animagus form that she learned in the Anachronistic World. The boys were quite impressed.

"Wow! A Lion! King of the Jungle!" said Sirius.

"Don't be hitting on my Girlfriend, Padfoot!" said James jokingly. "Now all of us can have fun! Except for Mooney of course. He doesn't have an Animagus form for obvious reasons."

Everybody then shifted to their Animagus forms, where they romped around until lunchtime. As they changed back, the boys said, "Katja, Lily, we have a proposition for you. We want you to become Marauders. Katja, you already have a name—Ruige. Now all we need to do is figure out a Marauder name for Ms. Evans here."

"Since she's a lion, how about Aslan," suggested Remus. "It's the name of a lion from a famous book series: _The Chronicles of Narnia. _"

"I loved that book series growing up," said Katja and Lily at the same time.

"My sister hated it," continued Lily. "'You're so stupid to be reading about that nonsense!' Who wrote the Headmaster a note begging to be let into this nut-house? It was her!" She said the last bit in a singsong voice.

"My favourite was the first one" said Katja.

"First released or first chronologically?" asked Lily.

"_The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe,_ so I guess that's the one that was released first," responded Katja.

"Apparently, the name also means _'_LionKing' in something like Turkish or something," added Sirius. "I'm not trying to hit on Lily here, but I think that the name goes well with her. She is the Queen of the Lions as Head Girl, right?"

"Now," said James in a fake respectful tone. "There is one last thing before you can truly become Marauders. Please raise your wands and repeat after me:

"I, Solemnly swear that I am up to no good, and will take any opportunity to prank the inhabitants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I also swear to Pass on the knowledge of pranking to any children or godchildren I might have. Lastly, I swear with the utmost Solemnity that I will never give any of Our secrets to a Slytherin. So help me, Merlin!"

The girls repeated what James said, and the boys got into a line in front of the girls.

"Ruige," said James. "Prongs wishes you a good day and welcomes you to the Marauders. Aslan, Prongs would like to tell you that you are the most beautiful girl in the school, and welcomes you to the Marauders."

"Padfoot most respectfully disagrees with Prongs," said Sirius. "Ruige, Padfoot thinks that _you_ are the greatest girl in the world, and welcomes you to the Marauders. Aslan, Padfoot wishes you well and welcomes you to the Marauders."

"Mooney would like to mention to Aslan and Ruige that, although Mooney is not an Animagus, he would still like to welcome you to the Marauders. _Cry Havoc and let slip the Animagi of Pranking!_"

All of the boys then said, "We, the Marauders do solemnly swear that we are up to no good, until the mischief is managed. Welcome to the new and improved, extended-edition Marauders!"

The group then walked down to the Great Hall, where they all got a spot at the table and began to eat lunch. After lunch, Professor McGonagall came over.

"Ms. Wagner, Mr Black," she said in a menacing voice, "You both have a detention to make up. It will occur tomorrow night, now that Ms Wagner is sufficiently well. I must ask you though, Mr Black, why I shouldn't make it a week's worth of detentions, because if I remember correctly, you were perfectly fine on the 27th."

"Well..." Sirius started, but Katja cut him off.

"Professor, Mr. Black was helping me."

"How so, and why did he not come to his detention?"

"Do you know how I like to read, Professor? Well, I was learning a new charm the other night, the Protean Charm because I was bored while I wasn't feeling well, and Mr. Black here was just helping me get the hang of the spell. I could demonstrate with a couple of coins—your treat, Professor." Katja lied to the professor. It was a fairly difficult spell, she knew that, but she had done it before, so it wouldn't be all that hard to give a demonstration the next night.

"Very well," replied Professor McGonagall. "Both of you will report to my office tomorrow night, where Ms. Wagner will give a demonstration of the Protean Charm, and then you will do your assigned detention. I will see you tomorrow, Mr Black, Ms Wagner. 5 points from Gryffindor for missing detention, further points will be decided tomorrow night."

After the Professor was well out of earshot, Sirius asked, "The Protean Charm? But that's NEWT level? How do you know that spell? We're doomed!"

"Don't worry, Padfoot," Katja responded. "I've used the spell before."

"Are you sure you aren't a Ravenclaw? I mean, Remus is already the Gryffindor's resident Raven."

"The hat wanted to put me there, but I asked it to reconsider, so I joined the Lions. I haven't regretted that decision since Halloween of my first year."

"You're amazing, Katja. Amazing!"

Just then, Sirius seemed to notice that no one had seen hide nor tail of Pettigrew since the fainting incident. "Have you seen Peter recently?" he asked.

A couple of days later, a typical Saturday morning in the Great Hall, towards the end of breakfast, Dumbledore got out of his seat, and the hall went silent immediately.

"Good Morning, Hogwarts," said the Headmaster in a tone that was almost over-cheerful for that time of the morning. "I have the great pleasure in announcing that we will be holding our annual Halloween ball on the evening of the 31st. The Ball will, as always, be only open to fourth years and above, however if a younger student has an older date, they are allowed to attend as well. Furthermore, there will be a Feast for non-participants in their common rooms. Thank you, and have a nice day."

The teachers smiles had become quite fixed during the speech, as if they heartily disagreed with the idea of having a 'dance'. Just then, Peter Pettigrew walked into the Great Hall, walked up to the High Table and handed Dumbledore a note. He then walked over to the Gryffindor table, where James questioned him on his whereabouts.

"My mum was sick," answered Pettigrew.

"So, Peter," asked Sirius. "Is your mum any better now? Probably a lot nicer than my mum, hope she dies soon! My mum, I mean."

"My mum's okay, but won't be around a lot longer. Apparently, she caught some Muggle illness called 'Shingles,' that causes a nasty skin rash. It seems to be the Muggle equivalent of Dragon Pox. It also weakens something that the Muggles call an 'immune system,' which they think is responsible for fighting off disease."

"I hope she does better," the whole group was saying. _It would be quite easy to get my hands on some Shingles virus to actually give the cover story! _Thought Katja. _I don't even need Occlumency __to know Peter is lying through his teeth._

Just then, Katja received a note from the Headmaster, who suggested that the note Pettigrew gave him was a forgery, and asked if she could come to his office to help him analyse it. Katja looked at the Headmaster and gave a deliberate nod before she burnt the letter.

After breakfast was over, Katja went up to the Headmaster's office. "What would you like, Professor?" she asked.

"Look at this note," the headmaster said. "See if you can recognise the handwriting."

"Even though it claims to be from a female, the handwriting is most definitely a male's. And look at these S's. The S is shaped like a snake! Could this be?"

"My thoughts exactly. I'm afraid that our young friend Peter Pettigrew has become a supporter of the Dark Lord. My dear pupils forget that, even after 40 years, I still can recognise their handwriting. How skilled at Legilimency are you?"

"I'm decent. I would be able to figure out what has gone on the last couple of days, unless someone better than Pettigrew changed the memory. If he isn't Marked, then I could probably Modify his memory to fit whatever cover story he wants to tell, and no one less than you would ever be able to break through."

In a manner similar to a Starfleet Captain who wouldn't be on the air for another decade, Dumbledore said, "Make it so," and waved his hand. She took this to mean that she could leave, so she left and met up with the other Marauders.

When she got up to the Gryffindor Common Room, the Marauders were sitting around a table, planning their next prank. When she came in, Sirius made a discrete waving motion over to the corner (away from the group), so she walked over. A couple of seconds later, Sirius came over.

"What did Dumbledore want?" he asked.

"Nothing. He just thinks that Peter is acting strange. Stranger than usual, I mean. But I'm sure that this is not the reason you called me over here?" she said in a hopeful voice.

"All right, Katja, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked her.

"Mr Black, do you 'Sirius'-ly need to ask that question, pun intended. Of course I'll go with you. What should we wear?"

"If we were in the Muggle world, I'd suggest characters from that movie we went to see," said Sirius. "But nobody in Hogsmeade would know anything about that."

Excitedly, Katja started to go into "Hermione-lecture-mode". "Well, the Muggles have these magazines called 'mail-order catalogues' that people order stuff from. I believe that we have this type of thing, too. All we have to do is, when we order something, to give the school's Muggle address. The "postman" from the Royal Mail will deliver the package to a 'Post Office box', which owls will then bring up to the school. I read about it, in _Hogwarts: A History: 1970 edition_. The only problem with this is that the Muggle post takes a lot longer than Owl post, so we have to order our costumes as soon as possible," she explained. She then said, "_création de «corriger le temps» liste. "_

Immediately, a catalogue for a department store (for the correct time period, too) materialised from thin air. "_Suche__traxes__!"_ The catalogue immediately turned to the costumes section, where they found materials for a Han Solo costume and a Princess Leia costume. They then owled Gringotts to have them set aside the necessary gold for the purchase. The goblins, being prompt beings, immediately sent the amount they needed in Muggle money, and they sent off the order form. Then, Katja and Sirius kissed, and they went back to the group.

Katja pointed her wand at Pettigrew's back. She knew a non-verbal spell similar to the _Imperious _that she found just days after the Battle of Hogwarts. _Mando_ she thought, using a Galician spell. She found the effects to be amusing, but that was only because she knew what to look for. _Act normally and wait for further instructions, _she thought.

After a couple of minutes, the group broke up, and Katja told Pettigrew, "Go down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, and wait for me. Sirius and I will be down in a minute." Obediently, the man left the common room and went down the stairs towards the Defence classroom. Katja caught Sirius' eye, and gave a gentle nod towards the Portrait Hole. She explained everything to Sirius (relating to Wormtail) that Dumbledore had told her. She finished up with, "I hope he hasn't been Marked yet, because there is no redemption if he has. An Unmarked follower, I can deal with, but not even Dumbledore can remove Dark Marks."

pretend to be a spy for Dumbledore, when in fact, I would spy _on_ Dumbledore."

"Does the Dark Lord know of any prophesies concerning Him and another?"

"No." answered Peter in a bored type of voice.

"_nota mala deprehendere!" _said Katja, pointing her wand at Peter. A glow surrounded Peter. It turned green, and Katja sighed in relief. "Stupid bastard's telling the truth, Black. We're about to carry out Directive 11, Section 38, Subsection Charlie. Do you have any objections?"

Looking at Katja in shock, Sirius nodded. Due to the fact that his parents were always at the Ministry, trying to get pro-pureblood laws passed, he knew what an 11-38C was. An 11-38C was used when an enemy had too much information, and was basically a rewriting of certain memories. Aurors used it all of the time when faced with uncooperative Muggles, although some Aurors simply used it all the time.

Katja stood in front of Peter, and pointed her wand at him. She said, "_Amnesia Mutato__!_" at him, and immediately, his eyes went blank. Now came the fun part of the spell. In a manner similar to using a neuralyser from _Men In Black_, Katja would tell the victim the cover story.

"You didn't go see Lord Voldemort this past week. You did not give any classified material about the school to the Dark Lord. Muggle-borns are good. Non-pure-bloods are good. Slytherins are decent. You will not remember being recruited by a known enemy of the Marauders" Katja said. She took a breath before continuing, "Your mother was ill with a rare disease. You went to see her, because you are a good son, and she will die soon. There have been no prophesies made about the Dark Lord. The reason you are unconscious is that you wanted to get some pointers in duelling, and everyone went a bit overboard. You cast Jelly-Legs and _Impedimenta, _and I got you with a Stunner."

She said, "_Amnesia Mutato__!" _again, and said, "You will not remember me Modifying your memory. If you cannot remember something, it is because you were knocked out. _Stupor!"_

Katja turned to Sirius. "I need you to inflict the injuries that I just described. A Jelly-Legs and _Impedimenta._ This will make it look to the other teachers like our cover story is true." Her boyfriend cast the necessary charms, and then she sent a Patronus to Albus Dumbledore saying, "Code 47 taken care of with an 11-38C in Defence Classroom."

A couple of minutes later, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the room. "What happened here?" asked McGonagall.

"Peter wanted a duelling lesson, and we all went a little overboard. He got me with Jelly-Legs and _Impedimenta. _I got him with a Stunner. I think that he may have hit his head when he fell down, sir."

"Minerva," the Headmaster said, "Please take Mr. Pettigrew up to the Hospital Wing. I'd like to get more information about what has happened here." McGonagall decided to obey the headmaster, so she took Pettigrew to the Hospital Wing, while Dumbledore asked Katja for what really happened. She told him, and he looked mildly interested in the cover story. He then suggested actually Apparating into a Muggle hospital to get a sample of the virus, which they would then plant on Peter's mother. Katja was in shock.

"You mean, you actually want to do this? This is borderline dark, this is!"

"Ahh, Katja. Sometimes, one has to work _for the Greater Good," _Dumbledore said.

He didn't know it, but when he said that, it made her feel a little more uneasy, for she knew his past, and exactly whose motto that was. But the headmaster and his granddaughter decided to implement their plan, using freezing charms on the hospital's "burglar alarms," disillusionment charms to hide them from view, and heat-dissipating charms for any Heat Sensors. They successfully carried out the plan, and soon, Ms. Pettigrew was infected with the chicken pox. They then modified her memory, so that she would think that her son had visited her the past weekend. They knocked her unconscious, roughed her up a little, and called the Muggle authorities. Both Katja and Albus knew that the Healers at St Mungo's wouldn't have the foggiest idea about how to try and treat the woman. When they got back to the castle, Katja and Dumbledore had a talk.

"You realise, as well as I do, of course," he started. "That it is only a matter of time before Peter gets back some memory, or gets pushed in a certain way that pushes him back to the Dark. What we have to do is prevent it."

"Yes, Grandfather." responded Katja. "Sir, I've been thinking about the Prophesy. I think I know how to deal the Dark Lord a 'Devastating Blow.' What, sir, do you know about Horcruxes?"

"Horcruxes?" asked the Headmaster. "That is a matter of the Darkest Magic! Are you saying that the Dark Lord made a horcrux?"

"No, headmaster." she responded. She saw the headmaster sigh a little. He was immediately concerned when he heard her continue. "No, he made multiple Horcruxes, many of which he has already made by now. Some of the Horcruxes will have to wait until later, though, because I can't get to them."

"What are they?"

"Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, Marvolo's Ring, and a diary made when he was 16. These are the known Horcruxes to this point: in the future, he creates a Horcrux that he puts into his Snake Familiar. The diary is inaccessible, because I don't know where it is, and the cup and locket are also inaccessible until the Death of Mr and Mrs Black, when Sirius becomes Lord Black. He can then dissolve the marriage between Bellatrix and Rodolphus and gain control of her vault to get the Cup, and Number 12 Grimmuld Place for the Locket."

"Very good. We now know the probable locations of the Horcruxes, so we will dispose of as many as possible this summer. One question, my dear granddaughter. Why were you not in Ravenclaw?"

"I told it not to, professor. I read about the houses, and no offence, but Gryffindor seemed like the best one."


	11. Lies and Answers

Chapter 11

Sirius and Katja went back up to the common room, acting as if nothing was wrong. They decided not to mention anything that might have happened with Peter. Soon, they were in thought about the detention that they were going to have with Professor McGonagall. Soon, it was time for them to go down.

McGonagall had a stack of Galleons on her desk. "Please demonstrate, Ms. Wagner" the professor commanded.

"Of course, Professor," replied Katja, who immediately started to charm the coin. It wasn't hard at all—after all, she had done this a couple of years ago with the DA Galleons. Katja was soon lost in concentration, while Sirius was trying his hardest not to look amazed at his girlfriend—they hadn't even practised this beforehand. McGonagall was focused on the intricate wand movements that Katja was performing as part of the spell. Soon, she was done, and she put the Galleons on the table. She explained that on a real coin, that the numbers on the coin indicated the serial number of the minting Goblin. These, she explained, could be changed to something else, such as a date and time. She showed McGonagall that she had the Master coin in her hand, and suggested that the Professor take one of the coins. Katja tapped the numbers on her coin, and watched as McGonagall gasped as the coin grew hot. When she looked at it again, the Professor realised that indeed, the numbers had changed.

"All right, good work, 20 points to Gryffindor for your hard work. I will not give up the detention, though, you will meet me in the Trophy Room tomorrow at 1900, which you will be hand cleaning. I must let you know, though, if you ever do this again, I won't let you slip. You'll be cleaning the castle for the next month."

Katja said, "Yes, Ma'am." while Sirius stood at attention and saluted.

McGonagall said, "Don't make me give you a week's detention, Black. You know that I don't like that type of thing!" But this was said in a softer tone of voice, that one rarely heard from Professor McGonagall.

They went back up to the common room, where they told the Marauders what happened.

"Wait," Lily said. "You lied to Professor McGonagall?"

"It's a damn good thing you had an excuse," said Remus. "At least one that you could pull this quickly. Very good. Unfortunately, you've still got detention tomorrow night."

That night, before she went to bed, Katja decided to charm a piece of paper, and then write a note to Sirius. She then added a couple of more charms. This would make it so that the letter couldn't be read until the right password was given, and the letter wouldn't be delivered until breakfast.

The next morning at the breakfast table, Sirius received a note.

_Padfoot,_

_Meet me at the Secret Room with Remus after breakfast. There are certain things you need to know._

_Ruige_

Sirius immediately looked over at Katja and made a slow, but deliberate nodding motion. He showed it to Remus, and then like the rest of the notes any one of them sent or received, he set it on fire with his wand. After he was done, he and Remus went up to the familiar corridor, where he opened the room, and went in. He didn't have to wait long; less than a minute after he entered, Katja came in.

"What's up, Katja?" Sirius asked his girlfriend. "The guys wanted to talk to you about something. According to our map, you were following us the other night. To be more precise, you were following a werewolf and his Animagus friends on the Full Moon. Why?"

"Do you mean this cloak and this map?" asked Katja, pulling both items out of her legendary beaded bag. Immediately, Sirius and Remus were in shock.

"How did you get our stuff?" asked Sirius.

"Take a closer look, Siri," said Remus. "That map is at least twenty years older than our map."

"Almost exactly twenty years," replied Katja. "Don't worry: James still has his cloak in his room. Let's just say that mine is extremely similar. Now, can I trust that we can keep this between us?"

"Of course. I, Sirius Orion Potter-Black, do solemnly swear on my life and my magic that I will not reveal anything I am about to hear to anyone else, unless they already know the secret. So help me Merlin."

"I, Remus John Lupin, do solemnly swear on my life and my magic that I will not reveal anything I am about to hear to anyone else, unless they already know the secret. So help me Merlin."

So Katja told them the same story that she told Lily, but with one exception. At the end, she told him what she was.

"Before, I answered 'quite simple' as an explanation to why I was following you," said Katja. "The answer is that most witches and wizards don't want to have anything to do with me because of _what_ I am. I do think, knowing Remus, that he will be able to take it."

"What is your secret?" asked Sirius. "If you say a Vampire, then Remus won't like it."

"No, though you are close. I, Hermione Jean Granger, alias Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner-Dumbledore, am a werewolf."

"What?" Sirius asked. "You are the werewolf? You fucking tried to kill me, Kat! Why should I forgive something like that? I tend to want to return the favour when people try to kill me! I've already got sights on my cousin, Bellatrix, on Malfoy, not to mention my parents and the Dark Lord! Don't make me add you to the list!"

"Sirius, you cannot defeat the Dark Lord. It is something that me and someone else must do. You can help, but you will never be able to defeat him."

Then she told him the true prophesy that Lily had seen the other night. They were both stunned.

"_Kat_. How do we know that you are not just, as the Muggles say, winding us up?"

"Because, I am a wolf Animagus, and my form is unnaturally similar to my werewolf form," Katja responded whilst shifting to wolf and back. The boys then asked her for some time alone. She acquiesced, and the Room obliged with a wall between the boys and Katja. What the boys did not know was that the wall was littered with Listening Sensors.

"Can we trust her?" asked Sirius. "I mean, she isn't even Katja! Her real name is like Hermione or something, she said. She's been lying to us from the start, Mooney. I move to revoke her membership in the Marauders and modify her memories so that she doesn't remember anything about us." When she heard this, Katja chuckled. Even though she could hear the boys, they couldn't hear her. _I'd like to see them try Obliviating _me. They _would be the ones losing memories!_ She thought as she listened. She then heard Remus start to defend her (even though it should have been the other way around).

"She was a beautiful werewolf, Sirius. Mooney wanted to be her companion so badly—I've never been around another werewolf during the full moon before. I could see the loneliness in the eyes—never before have I seen such loneliness, even in Humans, and she was so afraid. She looked much like I did when I first came to Hogwarts. I was afraid that I would get loose. Do not fault her for trying to hide her identity, Sirius. She is as bound by the Temporal Prime Directive as we are bound to the school, the Marauders, and the Potters."

"Yes, but why couldn't she tell us before? Why did she have to lie by omission?"

"Now that I think of it, she was trying to tell us. Remember back to the day of the full moon? She was dropping hints all day, now that I am more rational."

"What did she say, Remus?"

"She told me that she knew what I was feeling," answered Remus. "I then snapped back, 'Like Hell you know what I am feeling,' and she replied, 'You are _not _the only one with problems; especially your_ badly-behaved rabbit_-type problem.' I think that she was really just trying to get away from us that night. I mean, Padfoot, look at it this way. She willingly goes into the Forest and not the Shrieking Shack. I think that she thinks that she's a danger to us all."

"How can you say that! Moony, how many 'friends' lie constantly to one another! How can a relationship be 'true' if it's foundation of trust turned out to be nothing more than filthy lies? What do you want me to do; pretend as if nothing happened! Even that would be a lie! Just because she's a werewolf does not mean her lies are justified automatically. You are a werewolf! You still told us your name: You never lied to us! If you didn't want to tell us something, you'd merely leave the question unanswered" replied Sirius.

"She comes from a different time, Siri" countered Remus. "She was probably trying to protect the timeline. She must view time as linear."

Just then, the two boys heard a slamming noise, as the door to the Room Of Requirement banged open. Then, a couple of seconds later, the two boys were forcibly thrown from the Room. The Room had a sense of humour, though, as it threw them out right in front of the Slytherin common room. The two boys quickly moved to get away from the place as soon as possible, when they ran into Professor Slughorn.

"You boys trying to prank my Snakes again? Ten points each from Gryffindor and ten points to Slytherin for forcing you to quit your assault." Snape and a couple of his cronies came up behind the boys and hit them with a _Petrificus Totalus. _This caused them to fall over. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall came up behind them.

"What did you just take? Twenty from the Lions and Ten to the Snakes? Well, then Thirty points from Slytherin for attacking a prefect, ten from Slytherin for attacking another student. Also, Mr Snape, your probation is hereby rescinded: You will serve the full month's detention."

Up in the Gryffindor Dormitories, a lone wolf was curled up on the floor next to her bed. She had used the Cloak to get from the Room of Requirement to the Dormitories. _En route,_ she had carelessly knocked people out of the way with wandless Banishing charms. Soon, Katja heard a knock on the door.

"Katja! Can I come in?" asked Lily through the door. Katja growled in response. On the other side of the door, Lily was worried. _She let herself go into her Animagus, and she might Turn me if I go as a Human!_ She thought. _Aslan will have to go in there._

Transforming as she opened the door, Lily was almost immediately tackled by a large wolf, who growled a challenge. Aslan roared back, which caused the wolf to submit. Soon after, Katja shifted back to her human form. Lily followed.

"What have I done?" Katja asked Lily. "All I've done since I've come her is lie to these people. Hell, if it weren't for that six-month adventure we had, I'd probably still be lying to you, too."

"Put up some Sensors, you wolf! Those two aren't as bad as you think. I'm sure that Remus will be able to convince Sirius. It's too bad you've got Secrecy Spells on everybody. I'm sure that James wouldn't care you the fuck you are, and would help Remus."

Katja put up the sensors, and found that Black and Lupin were continuing to argue, and had just walked into the Common Room. "Do not fault her for this Sirius," Remus was saying. "lest you too would like to be eaten from the inside by remorse. Being a werewolf is a lonesome agony; a burden only eased by true friendship. We must be true friends."

"Yeah, you're right, I am being such a fucking ass. Katja's probably so mad at me, she's gone off with Severus." Sirius was saying. Katja's face fell, but was immediately changed by what he said next. "No. She's too good for that. She'd never take a revenge _that _far. I should try and find her on the map and apologise to her. But will she even listen? _Accio__ James' Marauder's Map! _It says that she's in the one place in Gryffindor that we can't get to."

"There is nowhere in the castle we can't get to," replied Remus.

"We cannot get into the Girl's Dormitories, no matter how much we try. It seems that the castle has wards against things like that."

Up in the dormitories, Lily and Katja were laughing. Katja got up and changed her mood perceptibly. "I think that we should go downstairs and give the boys a history lesson about the Founders and our school," Katja suggested, appearing to switch into Lecture-mode. The two went downstairs and surprised the boys, who turned around, curses on their tongues.

"Well," Katja said. "The Girl's Dormitories are warded so that men cannot go up into them. This was because the founders thought that males were naturally less trustworthy than females. That is why females can enter the Men's Dormitories, but not vice versa."

"_Kat" _said Sirius. "I'm really fucking sorry. I guess I overreacted to a couple of things that you said. You had your reasons, and I really like you. I couldn't care less _what_ you are or" he shifted into a whisper, "_when_ you are. I just like you how you are. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will forgive you, Padfoot."

She then pulled him into a hug worthy of Mrs Weasley. The next day, the couple had their detention in the Trophy Room, and arrived a couple of minutes early. McGonagall was already there, and had two sponges and a bucket of warm, soapy water. She immediately saw the two teens, and called them over.

"Take these. I want this place to be clean by curfew," said the Professor. "If, at 2300 you have not gotten it done, you will stay here until you have gotten it done. However, this extra time will be under my supervision. You will now hand me your wands, as I want this done without magic. I will be back."

Katja and Sirius looked at each other and watched the professor leave. Katja and Sirius started to scrub the floor. _I never had to do something like this before,_ she thought. _I left before Mum could teach me (or I could use wandless magic!),_ she thought. _It's too bad Harry isn't here, in a way. Supposedly those Muggles he was with made him do _everything _around the house. But he's not here._ Out loud, she said, "Not exactly a dreamy...whatever date we're on."

"Which date is this," Sirius returned.

"At least three or four," she answered, before soaking her sponge in the bucket. She then squeezed the sponge over Sirius's head. "Then again, the night is what we make of it!"

As Sirius got drenched, he started laughing, saying, "You are truly one of us, _meine Katze__! _You are truly a Marauder."

Of course, while he was saying this, he was getting his own sponge ready, which he quickly deployed over the head of his girlfriend. They were both drenched.

"No way!" Katja shrieked at Sirius. "You didn't just do that!"

It was soon a full out war. There was more water on them than there was on the floor. The water bucket was almost empty, Katja noticed. Fortunately, she knew and could do a wandless refilling charm. This just meant that they were able to get each other even wetter than before. After a while, though, they decided to just suck it up, and get to cleaning. It really only took them an hour to get done, and then they decided to talk for the rest of the time. This "talking" quickly degenerated into more physical forms of pleasure, such as kissing. Before they knew it, the detention was over.

The next night, Katja and all the other Marauders sneaked out to Hogsmeade and went to the Three Broomsticks. _Fortunately_, thought Katja, _Madame Rosmerta doesn't care who comes into her bar—just that they don't cause Law Enforcement to come, and that they've got gold. _

The group had just finished up their third pint, and were more than a little drunk. Lily then said something that caused Katja distress. "I'm surprised, that Sirius has good enough taste to stay with you," Lily said. "Most of his other girlfriends only lasted like two weeks. I think that you've been going for at least three or four now?"

"Yes, we are doing quite well. How are you and James?"

"We're also quite good. He told me, again, how beautiful I am. It reminds me of when he asked me out earlier this year." Lily responded. "He said that I 'was like a rare flower, treasured and cherished. Goodness knows, like a rose, I've tried to pick you many times before! (Darn those thorns!) But now I realize that the only way for me to enjoy your true radiance is to sit next to you, like I am right now'"

Katja realised that both James and Sirius were quite tired, and decided to call them on it. "Why so tired, boys?" she asked innocently, even though she realised that she had been anything _but _innocent in this time-line.

"I took Lily to the Room for a while last night," he replied. "We just lost track of time, and we came in a bit late."

"Maybe we should go back" suggested Katja. "I mean, it'll be a wonder that Dumbledore doesn't know we've sneaked out again! And certain males here are drunk off their asses!"

After pausing a second, she did a weak Sobering Spell on them, and everyone felt at least a little better.

"Don't worry!" said Remus. "I've got just the spell!" He got the Marauders into a circle and shouted, "_Non notatvr nostri lvctvs__!"_ They then walked over to the secret passageway that lead to the statue on the fourth floor.

Amazed, Katja wanted to know what the spell was. "It is how we can get around the school so often. As long as we don't just happen to run into a teacher, we won't get caught, because most of the detectors just use a person's magical signature. This 'cloaks' the magical signature, similar to what those Romalans do on that Muggle Television show, _Star Trek." _answered Remus, the only one with enough knowledge of both worlds to make a reference like that, but like most wizards, he got the reference wrong.

"I believe it is _Romulans,_ Mr Lupin. From the planet Romulus. You of all people should be able to remember a name like that," Katja replied, making a joking reference to their lycanthropy.

Everyone went up to the dormitories, where they all tried to get some sleep (and _really _get sober) before they had classes in the morning. What Katja didn't realise is that the next day would hold surprises beyond her wildest imagination.

As they were walking to transfiguration the next day, Sirius and Katja were talking. "You seem to be a little bit..._hesitant_ around Remus," said Sirius.

"Sirius, you cannot tell anyone!" Katja responded. "But my other form has...feelings for Remus. I know that as a human I love you, and that you are my mate, but my other form has different ideas. That's one of the reasons that I need for Snape to make that damned potion. If the potion doesn't work as well as I hope, then I know that there are other methods of controlling myself—it's just that they are extremely risky."

"Risky to whom? If you mate with Lupin, that would be a very, very bad thing!" replied Sirius.

"Not to me, except in the most roundabout way. The person that they could hurt the most, Sirius, would be you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I'd have to change into one of my wolf forms, and bite you. Obviously, I don't want you to become like me, so you would have to be at least partially transformed in your other form. I would then be able to Mark you as my mate, and you would be protected from most threats when around me."

"_Kat,_ I love you! I'll do it," said Sirius.

"Do you know the risks, and are you completely sure?" asked Katja.

"Of course I know the risks!" answered Sirius. "I cavort with one of you every month! I think that I know more about … your sort than most. "

They decided that, since there were only a couple of days until the next _new moon_, there wouldn't be enough time to research the complete ritual enough. Katja had discovered that this type of magic would be most potent on the opposite time of the month to the full moon, so that gave them the full-moon. Obviously, the ritual could be done any time, but it would be most effective on the new moon. They then decided to do the complete ritual on the next new moon.

At breakfast, everybody got a nasty surprise when a Howler came in. Sirius knew what the note contained, and was dreading it—he knew it was for him because it was his parent's owl with a red envelope.

Sirius carefully opened the note, which started to shriek immediately. Katja recognised the voice: it was Sirius's mother, and it was shouting some of the very same insults.

_**Sirius Black!**_

_**You Filthy Blood traitor scum! Associating with Mudbloods, filth and half-breeds! **__**Stains of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth! **_

_**You are a shame to the family. You are the only traitor out of all of us, disgracing the eldest son of **__**an Ancient**__** and Noble House! You could've had Power! Yet, you are going to the Halloween as a Muggle! I have never been more ashamed. Even you being sorted into that evil House of Lions doesn't compare to your traitorous acts now! You are now of equal status with your cousins **__**Andromeda and Nymphadora. As in out of the family! Good Bye, filthy scum associating with Mudbloods, filth and half-breeds!"**_

"Well," Sirius said when the Howler was finished. "I certainly hope that mum and Regulus die soon, because then I can become a true Black again. For all intents and purposes, I am now Sirius Orion Potter, since the Potters did a little bit of paperwork to officially make me their surrogate son."

"Don't worry, Sirius Potter, we'll get through this, we will." responded Katja.

That day after Katja was finished teaching Defence to her Third Years, Auror Williamson let loose a bombshell.

"You do know that certain people can do what the Muggles call 'reading minds?' It is called Legilimency."

"I know, Sir. I am an Occlumens."

"I would very much like to test it," replied the professor. At her nod, the professor said, "Legilimens!" Right then, a couple of memories, including the one of the night in detention came to her mind, before she was able to push him out in a matter of less than thirty seconds.

"I was most intrigued by that one memory of yours—the one of just the other night." he said. "You thought that, 'If Harry were here, he would have been able to teach me how to do this type of thing more effectively.' I disagree. I would think that Harry would urge you to just take your punishment, just like you urged him in your school days. He might even take a perverse pleasure in it."

"How do you know that? Harry would never do something like that."

"I, Professor David James Harry Williamson, am the one known as Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, godson of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, conqueror of Lord "He-who-must-not-be-named" Voldemort."

"Bullshit."


	12. The Auror's Tale

Chapter 12

The Auror's Tale

"You are Harry Potter? That cannot be, that's impossible!"

"Do you not remember what was said when you were away from here?

_Your, how do you say it?, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is also not from either of your universes, but one very similar to the one Ms. Granger left. In fact, until a couple of months before she left, those universes were _exactly_ the same. _The memory came back to her. "How can you be Harry?"

"I am Harry James Potter, born 31 July 1981 and David James Harry Evans-Williamson, supposedly born 31 October 1935. My being here was as much a fluke and/or victim of prophesies as yours.

It was right after the Fall of Lord Voldemort. Hermione was going back for her seventh year, so that she could take the NEWT exams, and Harry and Ron were off at Auror training, and Neville was working with plants in Greece.

Hermione, it seems, had quickly done quite well on her NEWTs, with one of the highest scores ever at Hogwarts. Most of the material had been quite simple for her, especially Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Harry went through training quickly, and was able to easily take down the Followers of the Dark Lord who had escaped. Harry thought that the portion of his life devoted to taking down Dark Wizards was finished. Unfortunately, Harry forgot one thing—the Prophesy of the Light. _Every time a Dark Lord rises, a Leader of the Light will step in to help defeat the new Dark Lord. When the Dark Lords arise, Leaders will not defeat the new Dark Lord themselves, but through their apprentices, who will eventually take their place as Leader of the Light. Each Leader will defeat one Dark Lord as apprentice, and one _through _their apprentice—never any more, any fewer._

Within a hundred years, a new Dark Lord had risen. Hermione was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, having taught Defence Against the Dark Arts for over fifty years. Harry had taken over her position as Defence teacher around his 75th birthday. This new Dark Lord was based in the United States, and therefore was not much of a problem for the British wizards. But then something happened that changed Harry's life forever. The Dark Lord, it was proven, was in fact from England, and to further add insult to injury, was the great-grandson of Harry Potter. Christopher Corey Potter, now known as Lord Zyviol was the son of Jordan Walker Potter and grandson of Albus Severus Potter.

The United States were doing a decent job containing the new Dark Lord, but they also forgot one important fact. The population of the United States, having come from a multitude of different countries, meant that there was a higher population of Mundane-borns (Muggle-borns) and Half-bloods then there was in the UK and Ireland. (The Magical UK didn't differentiate between Ireland, and Northern Ireland, as the differences that divided them were mostly Muggle problems such as religion) The fact that the Dark Lord seemed to only be targeting the Purebloods didn't seem to even be considered by the Government. By the time Harry Potter was approaching 150, the Lord's Power extended to Canada and Mexico, which had larger Pure populations than the United States. This got the attention of the British Authorities.

The Queen's Ministry of Magic soon dispatched a delegation of Aurors to Canada, where they started to investigate the works of this new Dark Lord. Soon, Harry Potter was training his new apprentice Morgan Francis Turner Moss-Black, his great-great-nephew. By the time Harry had reached 175, Lord Zyviol had finally returned to Britain. It took a while for Harry to get close to the Dark Lord, but when he did, he attempted to avoid the Prophesy of the Light, and attempted to take down the Dark Lord himself.

"What have you done, Christopher? You have allowed the Dark Magic to twist your mind, until now, until now you've become the very thing our family has sworn to destroy! You're supposed to defeat the Dark Lords, not join them! I have failed you, Christopher. I have failed you."

"You said it yourself, _Grandfather_," the Dark Lord replied. "Most of the Death Eaters were pure-bloods! I was simply trying to defeat the menace of the Purebloods! I see through the lies of the Light. I do not fear the Dark as you do. By eliminating the Purebloods, I will have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire!"

"Your new Empire?"

"I will kill you, Grandfather."

"The Dark Side is _evil, _Christopher! You turn your back on everything when you start down that path. I will do what I must to rid the world of Darkness."

"You will try."

What followed was a flurry of spells, unlike any the world had seen since Grindelwald was defeated by Albus Dumbledore. Both combatants took heavy damage. Soon, though, both were wounded critically. Christopher continued to taunt his Grandfather throughout the battle.

"You are weak, old man. You do not use the Power that is given you. If you really wanted to defeat me, you'd use your old wand—the Elder Wand, the Deathstick! When I left you, I was but the learner. Now _I_ am the Master."

"You're only a Master of Evil, Christopher!"

Soon, both combatants knew that they should give up. Harry and Morgan went to Potter manor, and Christopher went back to his evil lair. When Harry got to the manor, the Healer-on-duty looked over his wounds. It wasn't good.

"Mr. Potter," the healer said. "I'm afraid that you will die within the next 24 hours."

"Get my family here, Healer Smith—including the Headmistress. I want Ginerva, Hermione, Albus, James, Lily, their children, and their children. Make sure that they know that their own family member is responsible for this."

"Yes, Lord Potter," the healer said. "I will have them here straight-away."

The twenty-four hours went quickly. Soon, Harry knew that his time would be up, and he said goodbye to his family. He closed his eyes, and fell to sleep—the sleep he expected to be the eternal sleep.

When Harry next woke up, he thought that he was in the Hospital Wing. Then, he heard a noise that he never heard in a Magical Hospital. It was a steady beeping sound. Just as he was examining things, a nurse came over.

"Ahh, you're awake. You've been out a week! Can you talk, child?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I can talk," Harry answered. "What is the date?"

"Today is a most glorious day, young sir. Evil is vanquished, and the War is over!"

Harry knew that this must mean something different than he thought, because he would attribute that day to either the day Grindelwald was defeated, or the day Voldemort had been defeated.

"Today is 7 May, 1945! The Germans have been defeated and the second of our World Wars is over! Now that we've got that out of the way, who are you?"

Looking down at his body, Harry saw that the body that he was in was slightly different than his original body, and he appeared to be around ten years old. He noticed that, despite supposedly being in a coma for a week, he didn't seem to be too injured.

The date made Harry think of something that would happen in a couple of hours—Dumbledore, acting on the last orders of the previous Lord of the Light, would defeat Grindelwald.

"My name," he said in an ambiguous accent, "is David Evans, and I am ten years old, born on 31 October 1934."

"Thank you for that information, Mr. Evans. How did you get to London? Where are your parents?" the nurse asked.

"My parents are dead. There were killed in the _Blitzkrieg_a couple of years ago. Since then, I have been living with relatives. The relatives died, and I ended up back in London. I have no clue as to how I got injured."

The nurse seemed to take what David said as truth, and just wrote it down. _Mundanes! They don't ask anything! They just accept what we tell them. _He looked at the nurse while wandering what was going to happen to him.

"I'll have to let Mrs. Cole at Stockwell know to expect a new child. It's a nice place for orphans without relatives," the nurse said kindly.

After Harry was done recovering, he was sent to Stockwell. He had half of a dorm room to himself, and shared bathroom facilities. Meals were taken _en masse, _with all of the orphans eating together at a large table—it was similar to Hogwarts as Harry distantly remembered it. During the day, the caretakers at the orphanage didn't care what the children did, as long as they stayed out of trouble and got back before dinner time, so Harry would usually go to the library to read and think. One day, when he came back, there was a young couple in the waiting room. Mrs. Cole called to Harry.

"Mr Evans! Come here, would you? We wouldn't want to keep these nice people waiting!" When Harry came over, she introduced the people as Daniel and Isabel Williamson, who were looking to adopt a boy.

When Harry shook the man's hand, he could immediately feel something about the man. As Harry looked the man over, he could tell that Daniel was wearing clothing that was only just within the limits of acceptable Muggle apparel.

"Hello, David," Williamson said. "How are you doing?" Harry answered that he was very good, and that he had just come from the library. The man asked if he was interested in books, to which Harry—no David—said that he very much liked books.

The couple came to the orphanage many times over the next couple of weeks, sometimes liberating David (as he is now called) for weekends at their house (about as big as Number 12, but much cleaner). Although David had the suspicion that they were Magical, David never once saw any evidence that they were. All of the portraits and photographs were completely still, there were no house-elves around, and they didn't whip out their wand to do everything (in fact, David didn't even see wands at all. Perhaps he was mistaken).

On one such trip in the middle of July (to the zoo and to a hamburger restaurant), the Williamsons asked a very important question.

"David, you know that we love you almost as much as if you were our own child. The missus, we found out right before we started visiting you that, due to a medical problem, we can never have any natural children of our own. What we'd like to ask is if you would want us to adopt you, even though you'll be going off to school in a couple of weeks."

"Yes, of course I'd want to come live with you. I won't have to fight to get food, I'll have a room to my self—it will be so great! When can I move in?"

"Soon," Daniel said. "The matron of the orphanage says that some pretty unusual things have been happening around you. Do you know what that means? We'll discuss this later, but you might be accepted into my old boarding school. When I was at school, I was one of the people who always had my nose in a book. But I'm rambling on, here. Do _you _have any questions?"

"What exactly do you do for a living?" asked David.

"I'm a type of bobby. I catch criminals for a living. It's amazing the sorts that I pick up!"

So that is how Harry James Potter became David James Harry Evans Williamson. Yes, strange things did happen around David; this time however, it wasn't due to people chasing him, or bullying him. It was simply to right wrongs. No, not only to right wrongs, but David seemed to have levels of persuasion almost equal to Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. Soon after Daniel's confession of being magical, the Ministry started to notice the level of accidental magic around David. Soon, it was Halloween, a day when David got a peculiar piece of mail. It was an invitation to next year's class at Hogwarts.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ARMANDO DIPPET (_Order of Merlin, Third Class)_

_Dear Mr Evans-Williamson,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting 1 September 1946. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_We are sorry to inform you that, due to when you were born, the cut-off date for this years' class has already passed. Please send an owl with your answer no later than 31 July 1946. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, _Order of Merlin, First Class

Harry now knew what Hermione must have gone through. McGonagall had gone to Hermione's house on her eleventh birthday, just like Hagrid had done for Harry. Hermione, of course, was Muggle-born, so McGonagall had to explain everything to the Grangers. The Dursleys had known about magic, so Hagrid only had to explain to Harry. No one would need to come to the Williamson's house, since they were magical.

They say that time flies when a person is having fun, but for Harry, time was going extra slowly. It was only the offer of some new books from the book-store and perhaps the new Nimbus 5 (the fastest model yet at 50 mph), which Daniel would teach Harry to fly.

Harry soon realised that he would have to wait for his magic to catch up with his knowledge level. Yes, he had all the knowledge of the spells, but his body didn't have the power to cast some of the more powerful spells.

The year came and went, just as it had in the original time-line, as David's presence wasn't affecting much of anything. At Christmas, David received many gifts from his new family, and from a couple of friends of the family. David decided that this time around, since he had the time, he would attempt to do something with music, for it was, in the words of Albus Dumbledore, 'A magic beyond what is taught at Hogwarts'. David convinced the Williamsons to get him a Muggle instrument called a viola, and they got him lessons (from a squib, just to be safe). Soon, David was quite good at the instrument. Before David knew it, it was August.

On the fifteenth of August, 1946, a Friday, Daniel got the day off to go to Diagon Alley with David and Isabel. They would all go together and, in a right of passage for witches and wizards, David would get his 'first' wand. David wondered if his wand would be the same—he seriously doubted this, because Voldemort had never so much as touched this new body of his. _'New Body?'_ he thought. _'I sound like a __Time Lord!'_

The trip went off successfully. Obviously, this time, David was not ambushed in the Leakey Cauldron, because no one knew who he was. David had to admit to himself that he was glad he regenerated, or whatever, and got transported to this time.

After a quick trip to Gringotts, where David noticed that the Williamson's vault wasn't as deep as the Potters' vault, they went to all the shops, where Harry got his materials for the school year. As they passed the Magical Menagerie, David heard a noise that he hadn't heard in a century and a half (from his perspective) –this new body was a Parseltounge, and therefore could hear the snakes talking. David's parents eventually got him an owl, which he named 'Sova' after the Russian word for 'owl.'

Soon, they were entering Ollivander's where, like always, Mr Ollivander rattled off the type of wand Daniel and Isabel had. He got David measured, and was soon handing him boxes. It looked like David was going to get the same wand as Harry, when suddenly, the wandmaker said, "I wonder?" and brought out a wand-case quite dissimilar to the Phoenix-core wand.

As soon as David touched the wand, he could tell that it was _his_ new wand. Ollivander pronounced it to be his, and then went on about the unusual combination of cores. The wand, he said, had been made by Helena Ravenclaw herself a couple of years before she died. It had a dual core of Hippogriff and Eagle feather, Elm, 12" long.

The wandmaker then pronounced, just like when Harry got _his _wand, that the magical world should expect great things from David, as it wasn't everyday that someone was destined to have the wand of a founder. David thanked Ollivander and, just like last time, was unsure, even now, if he liked the man. For instance, the man seemed to almost be in awe of powerful wizards, therefore having an ambiguous morality.

The family flooed home, where David realised that he still wasn't good at using the Floo Network. Even though he managed to come out at the right fireplace, his landing was anything but graceful.

On the first of September, Daniel and Isabel took David into London to catch the Hogwarts Express. Daniel told David how to get through the barrier, and went onto the platform with him. Soon, David was on his way back to the first place he ever called home—Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The train ride went reasonably well, with David getting a couple things off of the trolley when it came by. He didn't get quite as much as he did the first time he had ever ridden the train (an even 45 years from when he was riding it now), because he didn't have quite the same amount of money.

They were soon at Hogwarts, where the first years heard the speech given by the Assistant Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Soon, the students were led into the hall, where they formed a neat single-file line (in alphabetical order by last name). David lined up with the 'E's, and hoped that was how his name was alphabetised. "Evans-Williamson, David" was soon called, and David went up to put on the Sorting Hat.

"Hmm," said the hat (in a way that reminded David of Harry's sorting). "Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of Courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. A thirst for knowledge that is very great. There's talent—plenty of that, and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. But where to put you? You speak like a Slytherin, are courageous like a Gryffindor, and want knowledge like a Ravenclaw...but where to put you? I've got it!" Switching from head-mode to announcement-mode, the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" and David went to the Ravenclaw table. He had thought that this would happen, with all the previous knowledge that he had, but for reasons unknown, David had wished to be put in Hufflepuff, if only to see their Common Room. David, of course, was very happy with his Sorting.

Over that year, David learnt that the whole of Ravenclaw was, no offence, a bunch of Hermiones. They wanted to start revising for exams in the middle of Christmas break. Having the knowledge of over 200 years of experience, David was able to easily pass his exams that year, with the exception of history. History had always been the one area that he had been really lousy at, and this time it cost him. The Inclusion of History in the exam results brought his grades from Number Two in the school to number five.

David had finally had a normal school year, with no-one trying to kill him, no mass murderers lurking around the school, no Dark Lord. It was amazing to have a normal year, even if he couldn't have a try-out for Quidditch until his second year. In an amazing turn of events, Ravenclaw had won the House Cup for the first time in fifty years, beating second place Slytherin by twenty points, and third place Gryffindor by twenty-one points. David was surprised at how much difference having a family and a house who actually _wanted_ him made.

When he got home for the summer, his parents were impressed by his very good exams results, and got him a Muggle bicycle. However, the summer flew by like a Firebolt flies through the air, and soon, it was August once again, and he was back at Diagon Alley to pick up school supplies.

While at Diagon Alley, he met a very charming young witch, who seemed to be a little uptight, even for her young age. As soon as the girl spoke to David, he recognised who it was. It was Minerva McGonagall, who was a year younger than David's apparent age. They had a pleasant conversation. David couldn't wait to see Minerva get sorted.

Naturally, when that time came in September, Minerva was sorted into Gryffindor. A couple of weeks into term, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain came around with a list of try-out times. David signed up for both Chaser and Seeker. When it came time for the try-out, David solidly beat the incumbent Seeker, and got a Reserve position at Chaser. Fortunately, the incumbent Seeker also tried out for the Chaser position, as the Captain offered David the Seeking job on the spot.

Ravenclaw had won all three matches that year, leading to their first Cup win in ten years. In two of the games, David convinced the captain to take advantage of his Chasing skills, so midway through the game, David switched places with the former Seeker (who was now playing Chaser). This move caught the opposing side off guard, and Harry actually caught the snitch in the final game, for a 2-0-1 record (two catches, one caught by another team member).

David's magic was slowly, but surely, catching up to his skill level. By the end of his second year, David was able to cast _Serpensortia _and_ Expelliarmus _almost perfectly, and once again, he did well on his exams (with the exception of history). The year went very well, with David making quite a bit of money, as he had tutored first years from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for 10 Knuts per lesson. As he had a large number of students, and they needed multiple tutoring sessions, he made quite a bit of money. Of course, if he knew a student couldn't pay, he would give a discount, but fortunately, there were no Weasleys at Hogwarts.

This was actually how David and Minerva met a second time. She had signed up for a tutoring session, and she and David had soon become friends.

David's third year went quite normally until one Divination class in January. Just like the fraud Trelawney, this Divination had his classroom in the North Tower, and had the fireplace going at all times. The difference was that Professor Kunio Bokusha could actually teach. He was an old man, around 100 years old from Japan. He had come from a long line of Seers who were the Seers for the Emperor himself.

On that day in January that David's life changed, during class, Professor Bokusha fell into a trance. His voice took on a different octave than usual, and David could tell the effects of a real prophesy. David immediately cast a transposition spell. When the professor was finished with the prophesy, David's paper was marked with Japanese characters.

"光の主は、時間旅行者は、別の時間旅行者と会う予定だ。これらの旅行者が実習生としての対応を取ることによって、二つの貴族のルールを壊すでしょう。これらの戦士はダークロードを倒す力を持っています。暗黒卿は彼の同等のような子供のいずれかをマークします。子供は知識を持っているでしょう。暗黒卿はこれを知りません。選ばれたものは、次の光の主になるでしょう。彼は他のカウンターパートでタイトルを共有することになります。"

After class was over, David went back to the common room, where he cast a translation spell on his notebook. The spell quickly identified the text as Japanese, and output the translation.

_"The Lord of the Light", displaced in time, will meet with another traveller in time. These travellers will break the "Rule of two Lords" by taking their counterparts as apprentices.  
These four will have the power to destroy "the Dark Lord", but "the Dark Lord" will Mark one of the children as his equal. This child shall have the power "the Dark Lord" knows not. The Child will become the next "Lord of the Light", along with his other counterpart._

At this point, the only facts that David knew about the prophesy was that another Traveller would come, this person, and each of their counterparts would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Also, one of the children-counterparts mentioned (most likely his) would become the Light Lord along with his other counterpart. Fortunately, no one else knew what the prophesy said, so David was never called to answer any questions about it.

_Now that I think of it, _thought David, _there is no way that anyone here could connect the prophesy to me_. This cheered David up tenfold. By the end of the school year, David had got enough strength back to perform most of the spells he had taught the DA. By the end of the fourth year, even the headmaster noticed how advanced David was.

David's fourth and fifth years went quite smoothly until Exams fifth year. A month before the exams, the Headmaster called the boy to his office, and announced to David that David would be taking the NEWTs instead of the OWLs. It took a little effort, but David was ready for the NEWTs when it came time. His 200 years of experience certainly helped him out, as the exams didn't tend to change. In addition to the classes he took, David also took the Muggle Studies OWL, since he had lived around Muggles and knew them very well.

After his exams, Dippet called David to his office. "Mr Evans-Williamson," the old man said. "These distinguished gentlemen would like to speak to you."

David quickly recognised them as co-workers of Daniel. The headmaster left the office, living David with the two Aurors. "We heard, from a source inside the castle, that you intend to become an Auror when you graduate," the senior Auror, a captain, asked David.

"Yes, sir," replied David.

"Well, depending on your exam results, you may be leaving Hogwarts after only five years, instead of seven. We would then offer you a place in the Auror Academy. When you got done with that, you would be offered a position as a Junior Auror (with the rank of Officer). By the 1970s, you should have enough experience that we can put you in the teaching rotation. Every couple of years, one of our top Aurors goes to teach at Hogwarts. We figure that by then, you would be that Auror. What do you think of our offer?"

"I accept, Sir." David replied. He had nothing left to do at Hogwarts, except play Quidditch (at which he had not lost a game for Ravenclaw, going 9-0-3).

David was surprised when the exam results came out.

NEWTs scores:

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O+

Transfiguration: O++

Herbology: O

Potions: O

Charms: O+

History of Magic: A

Divination: A

Muggle Studies: O+

Care Of Magical Creatures: O

NOTE: An O++ means that the examinee went above and beyond, an is awarded 5 points. An O+ is worth 4 points, O is worth 3 points, E is worth 2 points, A is worth one point. Failing grades (P, D, T) receive no points. David Evans-Williamson average: 3.0 (Outstanding). In classes necessary for Aurors, subject scored a 3.6 Overall.

Enclosed was a letter from the Auror Department. This letter extended an invitation to the next class of Auror Trainees.

David decided to go to the Auror training, and by 1954, had achieved the rank of officer, due to his high scores on Auror Exams (which included Wizarding Law, Defensive Magic, Forgiveable Uses of the Unforgivable Curses and Muggle Fighting Techniques). Fortunately, most of the time Lieutenant-Colonel Daniel Williamson and Officer David Evans-Williamson were not placed on the same rotation, so there were no accusations of the Colonel going easy on his son.

By the year 1960, David was promoted to Auror Lieutenant. To say that Lieutenant-Colonel Williamson of the Aurors was proud of his son would be an understatement. His son was the brightest wizard to become an Auror since he didn't know when.

David felt as at home in this time period as he ever had in his first time period. It was only around the bloody Ministry of Magic that people gawked at him—and that was only because of a real achievement. When he went out on the streets, nobody gave him a second thought (except perhaps when he was wearing his Auror robes).

David had his own flat in London, and in 1963, he bought a television. He did this because he was a big fan of the English-Welsh series _Doctor Who_, which had still been on in 2156. Unfortunately, by the time David got around to watching the show, many of the older episodes had been lost. Fortunately, David was a wizard and could conjure various things. He used a spell that would imprint a memory on a Muggle videocassette, and this way he could have a copy of the episodes he'd not seen before.

By 1971, David had been promoted to the rank of Auror Major, and given the opportunity to interview for the Defence job at Hogwarts. On the first of August of 1971, David received an owl from Hogwarts.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (_Order of Merlin, First Class)_

_Dear Mr Evans-Williamson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please send your book-list by the 10th of the month. If you wish, I will send you a copy of the previous teacher's syllabus and textbook for you to peruse at your leisure._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

David started to teach that year, and it was one of the most rewarding experiences of his career. One evening, though, David was enveloped in a white light and disappeared, only to reappear a second later (from the point of view of someone in the room). In reality, he had a trip similar to Katja's to the Anachronistic World, where he met with the Founders and his place as Lord and Companion was cemented. He was also told that he could not reveal himself to the other Traveller, even if he suspected her, until she had made a similar journey.

On the thirty-first of August six years later, David got a big surprise. He knew most of the inhabitants of the castle, so it truly surprised him to see a new student on the day before the rest of the students were scheduled to come.

As soon as he saw her, David knew that this girl was the Traveller he was looking for. The girl looked almost exactly like Hermione, except there was something just a little off. The way she was acting was almost like—Remus! The Traveller was a werewolf.

The next day, David was introduced to the Traveller, who was calling herself, 'Katja Wagner.' He was also told that this girl would be the assistant that he had asked for since his second year of teaching. He asked 'Katja' to come to his office after breakfast.

When she came in, David noticed as she looked around at the layout of the room. He had it set up like the fake Moody's classroom. They were soon talking about the cover story that 'Katja' gave—that she took an early tour of the world. He subtly mentioned the fact that he thought that she was a werewolf, which she didn't deny. As she was mentioning his defeat over Lord Voldemort, he thought, _One of my finest moments, taking out the Dark Lord with a Disarming Hex._ Soon, it was time for the Feast.

With that, the Time Traveller's story was over, and he decided to talk with Katja, who was still trying to absorb all of the information.

"I see that you most definitely follow the First Rule of Time-travelling, Ms Wagner," said David to the girl sitting across from him. "Even though I knew _exactly _what you were talking about, you did a good job of disguising the truth so that no-one would guess. I assume that Dumbledore knows?"

"Yes, he does. He was the only person that I could trust at first."

"Of course. You know, somehow I knew it would be you, Hermione," said David Williamson. "I have always loved you, in ways that I never loved Ginerva. I was the fool who didn't take the opportunities given to him. If I had been more like your Harry, I would have never lost you."

With a look of pleasure, just like James when he was planning a prank, David continued, "Just another word, Katja. Be careful around my Godfather, even if he doesn't know it yet. You do one thing to hurt him..." he trailed off her, leaving the threat very open.


	13. Werewolves and Princes

Chapter 13

Werewolves and Princes

It was a couple of days since the Howler from Mrs. Black. Sirius Potter was still dating Katja, and amazingly, their costumes for the Halloween Ball had just come in.

"These Muggles seem to be very efficient. I can see why we would want to associate with them," remarked Sirius.

"The company that we ordered from specialises in Halloween Costumes, and therefore is willing to ship things a little quicker. Plus, since you paid for it, I used a quicker shipping method." responded his girlfriend. Ever since the disownment, Katja had been a little preoccupied. _What does this mean for that blasted Prophesy? Will I still have the Power to defeat the Dark Lord?_ She then laughed at herself. _Prophesies aren't always true! I can still deal the Dark Lord a crippling blow, even without the prophesy. I know where the damned Horcruxes are, and how to destroy them. Maybe fewer people will die this time around._

–––

In his own World, outside the normal Space-Time Continuum, Fate was fuming. He went to the Anachronistic World, where he complained to Merlin and others.

"Merlin! So good to see you! Nice to see you to, Jesus!" Fate called as he set foot on the world. The two people that he had called to looked alarmed. Never had Fate come here like this, in supposedly a good mood, with good news.

"Those blasted people on World KWSB-92! They are messing things up, again! Sirius Black just got disowned, and the damned woman included the bit about the Last Name! She disowned the only person left with the name 'Black' with any goodness in their hearts. Well, except for Regulus. I think that he will be a willing Death Eater, but will then back out. I need to set those blasted Humans straight again! I guess I have to send them another prophesy."

In response, Jesus replied, "You must show them the way peacefully, my Lord. Otherwise, you will lead them from the true path. Mr Muhammad here agrees with me. You should make sure that the way she takes is the least offensive, and costs the fewest lives. The light should remain light."

"Evil magic is evil. Evil shall be abandoned, the girl should follow your lead, my Lord. For once, the Messengers from God are in agreement. While we are disgusted at what the Muggles are doing on that planet, we both still advocate peace."

"I agree with the Messengers, my Lord," said Merlin, finally re-entering the conversation. "Let the girl use the Cunning and Ambition that I know she has, and let her combine it with the bravery and strength that are Godric's gifts. But I warn you, my Lord. If you push her too far, then she could Fall into the very thing that she is trying to destroy. If you give her the wrong help, she could Fall. She should be able to do her task with Light Magic. It will then be easier on the Boy when it comes time for him to do _his_ part."

"Thank you for your advice, Leaders of Earth's Religions." Fate replied after a minute. He knew that these three would prevent him from interfering more than he had. He decided to go back to his world and think. Out of all the worlds, this one, and one other, the home of Harry James Potter, the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort with his friends by his side, were his two favourites out of the millions of worlds. That night, he sent Sirius a prophesy.

–––

The next morning, Katja received a note at breakfast. It read, _meet me You-Know-Where at Break. Padfoot. _This intrigued Katja, so during her first break of the day, she went up to the Room of Requirement. She saw that Lily was there, too, along with James and Remus.

James started the meeting of the Marauders. "OK, everyone is present," he announced. In a formal tone, reminiscent of the Weasley twins pretending to be respectful, or when they mocked Percy, James continued. "I now hand the Floor to Mr Padfoot."

"Thank you, Mr Prongs. I have called you here today, because last night, I dreamt a prophesy." At their looks of shock, Sirius drew out a strand of memory, and put it on a piece of paper, similar to when Lily did it a couple of nights before. Writing appeared on the paper in letters that were not in the Latin alphabet.

_Друг до Отця і друг сина, вона дружить з ними обома.  
Вона, яка переміщається в часі буде мати справу Темного Лорда нищівного удару. Вона буде стежити за світлу сторону Сили. Вона знайде велику потужність з світлу сторону магії.  
Якоря, які забороняють Темного Лорда від смерті будуть знищені неї.  
Обраних об'єднають свої сили, щоб, нарешті, перемогти Темного Лорда._

_Один від Отця і Сина вона, мандрівник, переміщених в часі, буде падати в любов з людиною, яка має важливе значення для сина. Той, хто має важливе значення для сина буде як брат до Отця. Доля, той, хто багато._

They did the very familiar translation spell as Lily commented that it looked like Russian, which Katja disagreed with.

"I think that it is a close relative of Russian," replied Katja, as the spell translated the text. Everyone was amazed at what they saw.

_Friend to the Father, the Son, and friends of them both, the one who is misplaced in time will deal the 'dark lord' a crippling blow. She will follow the 'Light side', because she will find the 'Greater power' there. She shall destroy the anchors the 'dark lord' has that keep him from dying. To finally defeat the 'dark lord' the two chosen ones must combine their powers._

_Friend of the Father, Friend of the Son, the one who is displaced in time will fall in love with someone she knew before as important to the Son, but like a Brother to the Father. _

_Fate, the one who is many._

The ones who knew Katja's secret knew that this was a pretty clear prophesy. Katja thought this too. She knew the Father and the Son—James and Harry, she was obviously misplaced in time, she was a light witch, and she had fallen in love with Sirius—Godfather of Harry, and Brother of James. As she was thinking this, she could everybody but James, who still didn't know Katja's history, were putting two and two together.

"Man, all these foreign prophesies!" said Lily. "You would think that no Seer actually speaks _English _in _the United Kingdom!_"

"_Fate _must have a foreign languages fetish of some sort. Of the prophesies that we know can be attributed to him, more than half have been in a language other than English, or a language that we can readily recognise." replied Katja. "Now should we give the Bumblebee a day off, or should we report this to him now?"

Sick of being offered Lemon Drops, they decided to wait for a couple of days before reporting to Dumbledore. Soon, it was time for Lunch. During lunch, the Slytherins were laughing and making fun of the "Blood-traitor Sirius No-name." All except for the one Slytherin that a person would expect to try and get revenge on a Gryffindor—especially a Marauder. Severus Snape was just sitting at the table watching hopelessly as his classmates teased the nameless man. Katja had an idea. She got the rest of the Marauders to sign a note to Severus, and sent it to him. Then, she got the Marauders to come up to the Common Room again, where Katja performed the Memory Extraction Spell (the same one Lily had used). When the memory was finished rendering on the paper, she showed it to the others.

"Wolfsbane?" asked Sirius. "That's lethal!"

"To you, maybe," responded Katja. "But in these quantities, it will not harm someone like Remus or me," she continued, sneakily giving the Secret to James.

"What's your plan?" asked Lily. "The way you're so smart, but always scheming, it's like you're the embodiment of three-quarters of the school!"

"My plan is to follow up on the letter we just sent to Severus. We will meet him in the Library Corridor to discuss a business deal."

She then discussed the particulars of the plan with the rest of the Marauders as they paper aeroplane flew towards Severus Snape. Severus noticed the note flying towards him. When he opened it, he found that it was an invitation to the Room of Requirement from the Marauders and an oath signed by all of the Marauders that they would not harm him. The letter also assured him that it was something that would be mutually beneficial.

Severus decided to go to this meeting, for the chance of getting harmed by the Marauders. Plus, they had acted liked Slytherins by trying to cunningly send whatever message they needed to give, and bravery (like a Gryffindork) by asking him to come. The part about him not being harmed was just a plus. After he was finished eating, he went up to the Seventh Floor Corridor, where he saw the door to the Room. He went in, and saw a set-up similar to a boardroom, like the ones found in Muggle films.

As the Leader of the Marauders, James was naturally sitting at the head of the table, flanked on either side by the rest of the Marauders. "Have a seat next to Evans, Severus," James commanded. "We have a business proposition that we think will prove quite profitable for you and us." Snape took his seat and started to listen. "You may have noticed that I referred to you by your first name, Severus, and not our nicknames for you. This is because we would like a truce between us."

"A truce?" asked Snape. "Why the hell after all these years of tormenting me, of me hating you, of Black trying to get me killed, do you want a truce. If you were Slytherins, I'd be even more worried than I currently am!"

"That's the beauty of it, Snape," responded Sirius. "We _are _acting like Slytherins. We need a favour that we are willing to pay good money for, and you get a truce. We will give you an oath for the cessation of hostilities between us, and you will return it. Really, if you weren't the best Potion-maker in the school, we wouldn't even be asking you. Of course, if you do the favour for us, you'd be helping Lily out."

"All right, what's the damned favour, Potter?" Snape asked. Katja realised that Snape gave the same sneer to James that he did for Harry. Naturally, the sneer was quite apparent on the last word of the sentence.

"We would like you to brew a potion for us." James said. Snape replied with, "No shit, Sherlock!" All the pure-bloods looked at Severus with a confused look on their faces, while Katja and Lily both laughed. They then explained that it was a Muggle expression.

James continued, "It's an obscure potion that isn't known (for the most part) in England. I am told that it is called the 'jedić napitak,' and its more often found in Serbia or China, although I found a recipe for it in Germany. It contains enough elements in it to successfully render someone like Remus into a harmless state during the full moon. We need two doses for every full moon, and we—that is to say, being as I am the only one with any money, I—will pay handsomely. If you make this potion, Severus, it will ensure that nothing like what happened last year will ever happen again. If you study the potion, and are able to perfect it, you could make yourself a very rich and influential potion-maker."

"How much are you talking, Potter?"

"15 galleons per month plus costs. There is a catch, though. I want the receipts for the money I give you for costs, because I don't want to be the victim of a Slytherin cheating trick. I want to know where every Knut of the money goes."

"31, and you've got yourself a deal."

"20" snapped James.

"25" returned Snape. _It's good that he's negotiating. Maybe this can work out after all._

"Deal," returned James to the astonishment of everyone. Everyone knew that the midpoint of the haggle had been 22 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 21 Knuts, so the bid was a little high. Severus also realised this, and thought that James was perhaps trying to be nice.

"I know that you have some...unusual contacts, Severus," said Sirius. "I'm sure that you will have to use your contacts to get some of these materials."

"Of course, Black. I'll do your potion. Not for your sorry souls, but for my own, and Lily's. I know that she is your girlfriend, but..." Snape hesitated for a second before shouting, _"Expecto Patronum!_" A silver doe came out of his wand. Anyone who had been in DADA the day they did Patronuses knew exactly what Snape was getting at. He decided to not pursue that conversation any longer and take his oath of truce.

"I, Severus Snape, do Solemnly swear on my life and my magic, that I will not attempt to harm the Gryffindors known as 'The Marauders' in any way, shape, or form, physical or mental, until the end of school, at which point we can renegotiate. This oath is valid unless I am being forced to keep my cover as a Slytherin student, at which point I will not do you serious harm. I will also not tamper with the doses of this potion that I am giving to you. I also swear that I am truly sorry for the word that I used in our Fifth Year to describe Ms. Evans. May Merlin have mercy upon my soul; So Mote it be."

The Marauders then gave separate oaths, affirming the group oath. "I, Katja Wagner, born Hermione Granger, do solemnly swear that I will uphold the agreement of the Marauders so sworn. So Mote it be."

"I cannot have the Potion ready by this full moon, _wolf_, but I can have it for the next cycle," said Severus. "I will not mention your involvement with this, Marauders."

And he left the room.

"You realize that by giving him the formula you're altering the future," commented Lily.

With a smile on her face, Katja replied, "Why? How do we know he didn't invent it?"

Over the next couple of days, Katja and Sirius researched the ritual, and would be able to do it on the next new moon. Auror Williamson had no information about the ritual, seeing as the only werewolf he ever cared about had been lost in the War. All parties knew that Katja would be a horrible monster with no recollection of who she was, at least for a couple more moons.

Sirius, though, had told Harry something about werewolves that Professor Williamson finally told Katja. The January moon—the Full Wolf Moon—was the worst. Originally, it had been the February Moon that had been called the "Wolf Moon" but a werewolf from America had repatriated to the UK in the 1800s and introduced the new weakness for the wolves, whilst simultaneously taking one away.

Severus, of course, wouldn't be able to get the Wolfsbane Potion done in time for this month's transformation, but would definitely have it done by the next moon, assuming he did it correctly.

The next couple of weeks were mind-boggling for Katja. It seemed that she had a lot more homework than usual in this time period, even considering the fact that she had to both _do _homework and _grade _homework. Since her discussion with Professor Williamson, she had been, every once in a while, getting _him _to correct the papers from her classes. She felt this was justified, because of the way she had helped Harry through Hogwarts their first time around.

The day of the Halloween Ball was also approaching, but first was the full moon. Naturally, she and Sirius would be going together. Hermione also had the feeling that Dumbledore was going to pull something on Halloween, most likely something related to the Adoption business. She was so desperate to have a family that she had accepted the professor's offer almost immediately. She would become a Lady when the papers were finalised.

Soon, it was the day of the full moon. Katja noticed that she was having some of the same symptoms that she did last time. Before she knew it, she was walking down the familiar path to the forest. Just before she changed, she moaned, "I don't want to change!" just as the first pains of the change showed up in full force. She had failed to change into her Animagus form, so she was getting the 'full experience' this time.

She screamed. The light of the moon pierced through her, blinding her eyes. Katja raised a blood-curdling, hair raising scream as her blood started pumping wildly, as if her heart were beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. She could feel the rapid pounding in her ears.

Agony beyond agony tore through her as nails ripped through her fingers to form razor sharp claws. Every part of her flesh tingled, and then burned in an inferno of pain. All at once she had grown fur. She couldn't think. Her thoughts were silenced, drowned in torrents of staggering pain. Her screams of anguish transformed to primitive tortured howls as a snout forced its way through. The big bad wolf had returned.

Sirius had arranged it so that the others would definitely be in the Shrieking Shack, while he was going to be coming over to where she was—in the Forbidden Forest. Apparently, the centaurs weren't as fussed in this time period about her trips into the forest as they would have been in the 1990s.

She was the werewolf, and it was controlling her. This was the scariest part of being a werewolf, thought Katja, as she couldn't fully control herself. She thought only about what unwilling prey she could find. _No_, she thought, _that's the wolf talking! And where the hell is Sirius?_

Her instincts told her to seek out companionship and prey. She could smell another werewolf, but he, it was a he, she could tell now, he was too far away. Then, she smelled something delightful. She smelled Human! Tasty human! Human with a good smell! A voice called out to her.

"Katja!" she heard the voice. Her instincts as a predator told her that the voice, which belonged to the Tasty Human, was only 45 meters away. Her tongue flicked like a snake, then like a dog, licking its chops.

"Katja!" the voice called again. It was much nearer now, only 5 meters. The wolf in Katja asked how these animals could survive with only two feet and no tail. The wolf approached its prey, and then pounced on the Tasty Human.

Suddenly Hermione realised who the Tasty Human was! It was Sirius. A look of shock and surprise came over Tasty—no, Sirius's—face. He hadn't transformed yet, and there was no way for Katja to tell him that he should. Within seconds, Sirius was pinned to the ground by the wolf.

The person flinched as the wolf's breathing filled the air. He waited helplessly for the attack he knew would come. But it didn't come. The beast had stopped! Sirius then tried talking to Katja.

"Katja, are you there?" asked the Human.

As he was asking this of the werewolf, he could see the eyes of the wolf, the teeth just dripping with saliva. The tongue licked his face. He knew that one wrong move, and _he _would be a werewolf which, despite his stated non-prejudicial views towards them, he had no real desire to _become _one. That's why the Marauders had become Animagi in the first place.

To answer his question, Katja growled at him. She was trying to say 'yes' but the words just weren't coming out. "Come on, Katja. Don't let it overtake you. You can do it."

The wolf backed away as Katja was fighting with every gram of strength to maintain control of the animal. Sirius, knowing that this was his only chance, ran away and transformed into the dog. What Sirius didn't realise is that Katja's form would recognise him as an animal now, the very animal that disturbed the romance between it and the other werewolf the last time. If he would have known what would happen, he would have stayed with the Marauders.

The wolf overrode Katja's desire to prevent harm from a loved one. The wolf saw the one who brought despair, and the state of not being loved by anyone. The beast awoke, snarling at the dog, wanting revenge. Katja couldn't control it any longer. The wolf wanted to kill the dog. It was a Bad Dog and needed to die!

_Why had Sirius delayed in transforming? He saw that the bloody moon was up! Why the fuck did he risk his life, or his freedom (and my life) by not transforming?_ Katja could think to herself, but couldn't control the body she was in. It was almost like being under the Imperious Curse. She was bloody worried—that's why she was so furious right now.

It was her own fault if he died—they had discussed this plan, and they thought that they could control her. They had forgotten that one small fact that Ruige had already met Padfoot, and Ruige didn't like Padfoot one bit.

If Sirius had died, everything that she worked for would be ruined. She would immediately be sent to Azkaban Prison to await the Dementor's Kiss. If she bit Sirius, she would be sent to Azkaban prison. Her anxiety would easily consume her—she had to bury all apprehension—her worry fuelled her

She started to rein in her emotions. Possibly then, she could get control. She slowly got control of the werewolf. She allowed herself to take complete control of the animal. She flailed the body of the wolf so as to lose track of the dog. She gave him a couple of paces. The wolf was starting to come back, but Sirius was a safe distance away now. He transformed into a human, took out his wand, and shouted, "OBDORMIO!" Words that every parent knew, Katja realised a second too late, because they caused the recipient of the curse to literally take a nap from anywhere from 30 minutes to 3 hours. Right after that spell, he shouted, "Stupefy!" Both spells hit her, and she was immediately knocked out.

When she woke up, she looked over at the pile of clothes next to the bed in the cabin in the forest. Somehow, Sirius had managed to get her into the cabin without waking her up—probably a side effect of the spell that he used, she thought.

She looked at her watch—she had bought it for herself on her seventeenth birthday, because the Weasleys were too poor to get her the traditional watch and Harry and her parents didn't have any clue about wizarding traditions. _Maybe that's why the pure-bloods don't like us. They think that we do not want to learn their methods, learn their traditions,_ she thought to herself.

As she looked at her watch, she realised that there was still time for her to sneak into the castle and get up to bed. Harry was an Heir of Hogwarts, so he partially controlled the wards. He gave Hermione a ward-changer once he figured it out. She was about to use it for the first time. She had truly forgotten to use it the night they sneaked into the castle to destroy the Last Horcrux.

She hit the Rune pattern on the stone. She could feel the energy coming from the stone and from the school. There was a sudden temporary decrease in the energy, so Katja pushed open the front door, and walked in. She put her Disillusionment Charm on, and walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where she almost immediately fell asleep. Before she knew it, she was being shaken awake by Lily.

"Katja, you need to wake up! Katja!" Lily was yelling at her, telling her to wake up. She was on her favourite couch in the common room—the one that most students knew that they shouldn't sit on for threat of dire consequences.

"You look like you had a rough night," commented Lily when she saw that Katja was awake.

"You bloody well know what night it was last night, _Lily_! Of course I had a rough night." A look of recognition dawned on Lily's face. "I need to eat, let's go down to breakfast."

The girls got changed into their school robes, Katja got a couple of Pepper-Up Potions, and they went down to eat.


	14. Attacks and Rituals

Chapter 14

Attacks and Rituals

It was the morning after the full moon, and Katja was still recovering. She and Lily had gone down to breakfast, but Katja had barely eaten anything. They went back up to the common room, and Katja immediately went up to her Dormitory, where she fell asleep.

It was a couple of hours later, when Lily came up. Katja had forgotten what day it was, and had failed to go to class. Professor Williamson had been nice enough to cover her first and third year students. Soon, Katja decided to go down to the Common Room, where the Marauders were. They sneaked down to the Room of Requirement.

The day of Halloween was approaching rapidly. The professors decorated the Hall as usual, and it was magnificent. There were magicked skeletons around the Hall, along with pumpkins and fake cobwebs. At dinner, there was a band, since it was a Halloween Ball. Albus had talked Katja into sitting at the Professor's table. Amazingly, the Divination teacher was also present at the Feast, which included all of the normal Feast fare, except coloured to make it look scarier.

Suddenly, there was a booming voice across the Hall.

"_The Dark Lord will defeat his enemies at the place he once called home! The one who defeated Grindelwald will be likewise destroyed!_

_I am Lord Voldemort! Anyone who opposes me will be killed. Join me, and you will live.  
My loyal Death Eaters, come to my side now, as we defeat the Mudbloods and Blood-traitors once and for all!"_

Everybody across the hall heard the proclamation, as it was simultaneously translated into multiple languages (Scots Gaelic, Manx Gaelic, Irish Gaelic, German, Albanian, and English)

The words repeated over and over for five minutes. Panic spread across the Great Hall. Katja noticed that a number of students, most from Slytherin, but a good number from the other houses as well, including Gryffindor, were trying to get to the doors, presumably to join the Dark Forces. A large explosion rocked the Castle, as the Dark Lord's forces began to invade. It wasn't all that hard for them, seeing as they had inside help.

Fortunately, Katja was sitting next to Professor Williamson, and they took up a defensive posture at the High Table, ready to do battle. Katja noticed that, in a way, Williamson looked the same as Harry had right before the Final Battle. This time, though, he was more relaxed, as he knew that there was no connection between him and the Dark Lord.

"Looks like one of the Prophesies is going into effect," shouted Williamson, deflecting the first curse that came at him. Williamson started shouting directions, which no one, not even Dumbledore, decided to disobey. Clearly, the Auror had a position of authority over the normal teachers. Katja knew why Professor McGonagall looked up to him—he was a year older than she was, and quite good-looking.

"You three!" shouted the Auror. "Protect the Slytherins that are left and the Ravenclaws. You three, protect the other students. You four, come with me, we are going to defeat some Death Eaters!" Katja was one of the "get some Death Eater" group, and she happily took out her second wand, surreptitiously putting her usual wand back in her robes. She didn't want to use her Staff yet.

Soon, spells were flying everywhere, as the Death Eaters attempted to kill off all of the "Mudbloods" as per their Lord's orders. Both Williamson and Katja were deflecting curses left and right, and then, an owl flew in from the ministry, allowing them to use deadly force to take down the Death Eaters.

Katja found this curious—this must be a force that the Dark Lord wanted to be eliminated, she thought. Why else would their spy in the ministry, the only one who knew when the attack was going to be that was able to give this authorisation, do something like this.

Slughorn started throwing Killing Curses left and right. It was a good thing his curses were so weak, because Slughorn's aim was so bad. Slughorn was much better with a cauldron than a wand, Katja realised.

Williamson was still disabling the Death Eaters. "Still having problems with that curse, Williamson?" Katja whispered to him.

"I just don't like to use it," he replied, referring to the _Avada Kedavra _curse_. _Even after all these years, he still had a problem with using that curse—it was the most final curse—there was no way to undo the action. Soon, though, his shield charms weren't working.

"Magical Staff! Grow!" he yelled, and a staff flew into his hands, growing as it emerged from his robes. "Dark Staff, Activate! _Morsmorde Crucio!"_ he yelled. This caused all of the Death Eaters to collapse in pain.

Katja then got out her staff and yelled the activation phrase. She then used her staff to call her Runestone (of Protection). "Protection Stone, Activate!" she yelled, and a shield burst out from the stone, and immediately protected Sirius. She then went back on the attack.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, banging her staff.

The Hall suddenly got quiet as death. Katja looked to see why. All of the Death Eaters were stunned, but there were still a couple of combatants left. Just then, the Dark Lord walked into the Great Hall, his robes billowing, just like the robes of a certain future Potions Professor. It did make him look more impressive.

"It was wrong of you to come here, Tom," said Dumbledore. "You know that the Castle doesn't like what you do."

"The castle is an inanimate object, by definition, having no feelings whatsoever. My name, in case you are too old to remember, is Lord Voldemort. I dropped my other name years ago!"

"Yes, but teachers often remember their pupils by their original names," replied Dumbledore. This caused Voldemort to become even more enraged.

Dumbledore, Katja and Williamson got into a triangle around Voldemort. They were the four most powerful wizards in the world, standing in the same room.

"Now, Katja, is when we deal him a devastating blow," called Williamson.

"Just don't give him _too_ much of a devastating blow! The prophesied Child, remember?"

They started firing curses at the Dark Lord. He was deflecting most of them quite easily. A number of times, a professor tried to enter the triangle, but was quickly batted aside (with wandless magic) by one of the combatants.

The two combatants with staffs banged them on the ground, pointing the top towards the Dark Lord. This created a red shock wave, which he was only just able to deflect. What Voldemort didn't realise is that this was only a diversion: Right as Katja and Williamson threw their curse at Voldemort, Dumbledore threw another one at him.

"_Non Facio__!" _Dumbledore yelled, pointing his wand at the Dark Lord. This was, as Dumbledore knew, a mostly illegal curse, just short of the Unforgivables, that would take power from the victim. At its strongest state, it would reduce the victim to a Squib (or kill them). Dumbledore, however, was not experienced with the curse, which was very old, virtually unknown Magic. He would just be able to significantly reduce Voldemort's power.

Dave Williamson and Katja joined in, saying the spell, and pointing their wands _and _staffs at Voldemort. The Dark Lord started writhing in pain as the spells hit him.

"You are under arrest, _my Lord_," said Williamson. "Come with us quietly and quickly, and we'll ensure that you don't immediately get the Kiss."

"This is treason!" shouted the Dark Lord. "No! YOU WILL DIE!"

As they were talking, the three combatants kept their spells up, and were redirecting the Dark Lord's power back into themselves, so that they could continue to be able to drain His power. Soon, the Dark Lord was nearly powerless. Then again, so were Dave and Katja.

With his last bit of power, Voldemort stunned all three (who were all exhausted magically) and left the school. Most of the Death Eaters were still unconscious, but as each came to, they hurried off into the night.

After a couple of minutes, only the weakest of the Death Eaters were still in the Great Hall, and Dumbledore was waking up. He cast an Anti-Apparition ward over the remaining Death Eaters, revived Katja and Dave Williamson, and sent his Patronus (a Phoenix) to the Minister for Magic. Madam Pomfrey soon came over to tend to the three, giving them potions of all sorts, including the Pepper-Up Potion, the Magical Core Revitalisation Potion, and for some odd reason, Anti-Cruciatus Potion.

After their actions at the Great 1977 Battle of Hogwarts, Katja and Williamson were granted Orders of Merlin, Second Class. The Minister attempted to give Dumbledore another medal, but he refused, stating that he was already famous enough without the fifth OM. Needless to say, the Minister was ticked. Fortunately, Katja thought, this Minister wasn't as stupid as Fudge, and therefore didn't try to interfere with things.

Malfoy hadn't been caught with the Death Eaters, so Katja guessed that he either didn't have the Mark or was able to somehow shield himself from the spell Williamson had used. Between Sirius, Williamson, and her, they were all very concerned about the possibility of the second option—the spell was supposed to be absolute. If a person in the area of the spell meets the criteria, that person would be subject to the next spell. In the Death Eaters case, Harry had used _Morsmorde _and _Crucio_ to bring down the Death Eaters. Everybody liked the first option better.

Most of the students, it seemed, hadn't been caught in open wrongdoing. Malfoy and Snape were walking around the castle, just like another Malfoy that Katja knew. They thought that no-one knew their true alliance.

Katja thought that Snape was just acting for Malfoy's sake, as Snape was at this point a double agent, but in a few short years would turn around and become a triple. Snape just wanted the power—he didn't really want to kill Mudbloods or Muggles. That wasn't true—there was one Muggle that Snape wanted to kill more than anything—his Father. Tobias Snape had treated his wife and child so badly growing up that eventually Eileen Prince divorced the man.

A Hogsmeade trip was scheduled soon—this was good for Sirius and Katja, because there were a number of ingredients that they needed to buy to use in their New Moon Ritual.

The New Moon Ritual was an Ancient Ritual that Bonded a werewolf and its mate, causing the werewolf to retain some of its mind during the Full Moon. It required some potions ingredients that a person could order in Hogsmeade, and there were some ingredients that had to be Muggle. _The creators of this potion must have either had a sense of humour, or didn't think that the Muggles would be so far apart from the Wizarding World,_ Katja thought.

She figured that Sirius and her would just do what they did last time—go to Hogsmeade and Apparate to a Muggle town before their time was up. The Muggle supplies that they needed were plants among other things. The instructions clearly stated that no magic was to be used on the plants at all.

Fortunately, the Hogsmeade trip was more than a week before the New Moon, which was going to be on 11 November. Katja put her whole self into her classes that week.

Shortly before the day of the Hogsmeade trip, the Headmaster called Williamson and Katja to his office.

"I'm afraid," he said in a tone that Katja really did not care to hear, "That if you look at things a certain way, I am responsible for what happened here on Halloween."

"Headmaster, permission to speak freely?" Katja asked. At the Headmaster's nod, she continued in the manner of a doctor that had been on Muggle Television in the late 1960s. "Sir, are you out of your brilliant mind? How could you think that _you _are responsible for this?"

"There are five people—students, who their parents will never see again—who are dead. And it's all my fault. Just like with my..." he trailed off.

Both Dave and Katja knew what he was referring to. When Albus was eighteen, he had let his emotions get the better of him in a three way battle between him, his brother (Aberforth, the owner of a pub in Hogsmeade), and Grindelwald. During the battle, Dumbledore's sister was killed. Even at the end of his life, he still regretted that fight and the actions that led to it, having no clue who actually cast the curse that killed her. Katja knew this from conversations she and Harry had during their Horcrux-hunt.

"How can this be your fault? Voldemort set us up! He used his favourite holiday to attack the school. You cannot be responsible." Katja repeated.

"Ultimately, I am responsible for this, my dear Katja," Dumbledore responded. "I was going to present you as my heir on Halloween, and we would have done the ritual to make you part of the family. Ab, bless his heart, doesn't give a damn about his inheritance, he always thought I'd write him out anyway."

Katja looked confused. She didn't quite know where the Headmaster was going with this. For a second, the Auror in the room looked confused, but then had a look of dawning recognition on his face.

"Your request had to go through the Ministry!" Williamson said. "The mole in the ministry told the Dark Lord when you were going to do this! But why was there not a ministry official here on Halloween to conduct the ceremonies?"

"The Minister himself said that _you_ Mr. Williamson, since you are still mostly on the payroll that you could do it. The reason it's my fault is that I told certain people in the ministry, in the Adoptions Office, in the Minister's Office, and naturally, the Auror Office what my plans were. I heard rumours, of course, that suggested that the Dark Lord might do something big, but as my spy on the Dark Side was indisposed, I was unaware of the location of the 'Large Attack.' Even with just rumours, unjustified rumours, I should have stepped up security, I should have done something!"

"None of those events were in your control," responded Katja. You cannot just go around suspecting everyone of being on the Dark Side, so you didn't even think that you could be talking to a potential Death Eater. Second, there were about a dozen places the Dark Lord could have attacked—the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, the Ministry, the Minister's Residence—all of them are valid targets."

Auror Williamson stepped in at this. "Sir, you cannot beat yourself up like this! I learnt quickly that not everything that goes wrong on an operation is your fault. I used to be quite depressed after a couple of bad ops my team ran. Our superiors, however; saw that we just tried our hardest to get the op done and come home with all of our men, and they made sure that we knew what they saw. They never blamed us when an operation went sour unless it was _actually _our fault. Sir, this was not your fault, and you must stop blaming yourself. Those five students died defending their fellow students. I saw that. They died so that the others could live."

"Yes, of course." Dumbledore looked a little better. "I'd much prefer to talk about something much happier. Auror Major David Williamson, front and centre, please. I think that you have a ceremony to officiate."

"Yes, sir," responded the Auror. Switching into an even more official mode than usual, he said, "Albus Dumbledore, do swear to accept Ms Katja Wagner as part of your family, to care for her in times of need. Do you accept Ms Wagner in your family as rich or as poor as you may become?"

Dumbledore didn't even hesitate before he said, "I so swear."

The Auror turned to Katja. "Ms Katja Wagner, do you accept Mr Albus Dumbledore as part of your family, to give and receive care in times of need. Do accept Mr Dumbledore as your legal and magical Grandfather, as rich or as poor as he may become?"

Katja also didn't hesitate before answering, "I so swear."

"The Adoption needs one last part to become official. This is an ancient ritual—one of the few Blood Rituals that is still legal." Dumbledore conjured a knife and cut his hand with it.

"With this blood, I accept you as part of my family, to be given the same Rights and Titles as a naturally born member of my family. I accept you as my heir. Merlin help us!"

Dumbledore put the blood on the Adoption Certificate. Auror Williamson nodded for Katja to do the same. She took the knife, carefully cutting her hand.

"With this blood, I am accepted into the Family of Dumbledore, with the same Rights and Titles as a natural born member of his family. I accept the title of Heir of the Dumbledore family, so Help Me Merlin."

She too put her blood on the paper. Dumbledore then took a drop of her blood and placed it on his cut, formally accepting the Adoption.

"I now pronounce that you are family, and that Katja is a member of the Dumbledore family. Congratulations!"

\\/

While doing research for one of her classes, she found an interesting article in a very old book. The article stated that most werewolves have a comparable Animagus form, a less dangerous form that they could change into at will. For obvious reasons, most of the time, the Animagus form was a wolf or wolf hybrid. This ability required even more mental focus than a normal Animagus transformation, because of the powerful influence of the werewolf on the person's mind. The article said that only a very small minority of werewolves actually _achieve_ the transformation, since it is so hard. Katja was glad that she had become an Animagus before she was bitten. Of course, she still wished that she hadn't been bitten at all, but she couldn't do anything about _that_.

The next day after she was adopted was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Katja got her signature handbag (that she modified magically) after breakfast and met with Sirius at the main doors. Just as she got to the main doors, a paper aeroplane flew to her. It was magically sealed, so she tapped it with her wand. The note said:

_Occurret ad altiora educto pagus in 12h. Adducam tua canis cum te._

_Dimidio sanguis principem_

Quickly translating, she realised that it told her to meet at the foot of the mountains on the path leading out of Hogsmeade, and that it was signed "The Half-Blood Prince." There was only one person that she knew of that would use that name. Snape must need something for the potion, she thought. One curious thing was that the note said that she could bring her dog. _That wasn't good!_ Thought Katja. _Somehow he must know about Sirius. He could get the Ministry involved, and we'd be doomed!_

When Katja met up with Sirius a couple of minutes later, she was still very preoccupied. Sirius could tell that she wasn't on top form, so he asked her about it. She showed him the note, and took a very similar interpretation of the message as she did. "We ought to tell your new Grandfather about this, Katja. He can set it up with the right people that it looks like we are in the process of registering. As the Chairwizard of the ICW, he can most likely do things like that."

At noon, they arrived at the designated place, where they saw that, indeed, Severus Snape was standing, waiting for them. "Good," he said. "You're on time. I didn't want to have to wait for Gryffindors. Good afternoon, Black. You can tell Potter that everything is on schedule, and that you should have the required potion _by _the 25th. You can also tell Potter that he will owe me approximately 30 Galleons, 10 Sickles by the end of the month. And tell Evans that if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be doing this—no matter what Potter," he spit out the name again, "was paying me. Have a," he hesitated, like he was struggling to say something. "Nice Day," he finished. "I know that you want to be around me as much as I want to be around you, so see you in class."

\\/

Sirius and Katja then went back to the village, where they immediately went to the Apothecary to get the rest of the ingredients for the ritual. Soon, they were finished with the magical portion of the shopping, so they went to the Shrieking Shack and Apparated to the nearest Muggle town, where they sneaked into the local Greenhouse and got the necessary materials. They then went to a Supermarket, where they bought the rest of the materials. Back when the ritual was introduced, these items would have been found in the wild, but now could be found in various forms at Muggle Supermarkets.

Soon, they had all of the ingredients for the potion that was required for the ritual. The magical ingredients needed to go into the cauldron first, and needed to simmer at exactly 150 degrees for thirty-two minutes. The mixture needed to be taken off the heat and let sit overnight, and then needed to be heated up to 300 degrees Centigrade for another 32 minutes. Then, the Muggle plants (oranges, apples, willow bark) needed to be boiled in a separate pot for 47 minutes, after which they could be put in with the magical ingredients.

This potion was to be poured on the ground where the ritual was to take place at least 48 hours before the actual ritual. This would cause the ground to be purified before the ritual started—everything had to be pure in order to compensate for the inherent 'darkness' of a werewolf.

\\/

At 20:30 on the day of the New Moon, Sirius, Katja, Williamson, and Dumbledore were in the Room of Requirement, starting the ritual.

"By Fire and By Air, By Water and by Earth, by the Lady and the Lord, I conjure thee to purify our circle this night" chanted Sirius as he spread the potion over the area again.

"By fire and air, By water and by earth, Let us purify the Northern Quarter of our circle" responded Katja, waving her wand in the _Protego_ Charm.

"By the fire and air, let all those who come within the circle be Purified! By water and by earth, let all evil be destroyed!" Dumbledore chanted in response.

As Katja and Sirius entered the inside of the circle facing what was indicated by their wands to be North, they chanted together, "Great Guardians of the North, holder of the element of earth, join me here in this circle for the observance of the crux of the dark to the new moon. Be the keeper of this, the first quarter of my circle on this night! I welcome you with open arms, and open mind, and an open heart. I thank you! Welcome and Blessed Be."

Williamson and Dumbledore entered the circle, blessing it with another chant. "Great Guardians of the South, holder of the element of fire, join me here in this circle for the observance of the crux of the dark to the new moon. Be the keeper of this, the third quarter of my circle on this night! I welcome you with open arms, and open mind, and an open heart. I thank you! Welcome and Blessed Be."

Turning to face the east, they chanted, "Great Guardians of the East, holder of the life-giving sun, join me in this circle for the observance of the crux of the dark to the new moon. Be the keeper of this, the final quarter of my circle on this night! I welcome you with open arms, and open mind, and an open heart. I thank you! Welcome and Blessed Be."

The couple then transformed into their Animagus forms. Before they did so, there was a role-call of sorts.

"I am the Hunter and the Guide—I am the Wolf!" said Katja.

"I am the Grim—deadly but loyal and true—I am _Canis Lupus Familiarus!"_ continued Sirius.

"I am the Light with a burning heart of Fire! I am the Phoenix!" shouted Dumbledore.

Finishing up, Williamson said, "The ability to transform! I am ...Multimagus!"

It was not the full moon, Katja would have more control of Ruige, her werewolf self. It was tempting for her to attack the Dog that looked so much like the Grim, but Katja held back. She knew that the Phoenixes would stop her if she did anything. Now was the time they would be able to tell whether the ritual worked or not. It was the Time of the Bite.

This was much easier with two Phoenixes (as Williamson was in Phoenix mode), since this part of the ritual involved Katja biting one of the other participants. In the best case scenario, she would bite her lover in an intimate place. The tears of the Phoenix would help to heal some of the wounds. Now Katja knew why no-one had been able to heal Bill after the Headmaster had died (back in her original time-line)—it was because no-one had a phoenix to heal with.

The Biting went by smoothly. On her first try, she bit Sirius right under the back left leg. She enjoyed the taste of the flesh—no, she didn't—the wolf did. The red and gold phoenix walked over to the bitten animal (limping around in pain), and started to cry on it. The tears hit the bite mark, and it slowly healed. The mark was still there, but caused no more pain for the Dog. The Black and Gold Phoenix (a lightning Phoenix) came over to Katja, and tears flowed.

The wolf reared and started chasing the Red Fire Phoenix. This was her Grandfather; one of the most powerful wizards on Earth, maybe even more powerful than Merlin himself. This was essential to the ritual—she needed to bite Wizards with Power, and People close to her. Since it wasn't the full moon, there was no chance of the volunteers being Turned. The Lightning Phoenix cried again on both the Fire Phoenix and the wolf.

Soon, the Fire Phoenix turned back into Albus Dumbledore. It was now more dangerous for him than before, as he was a human going up against a full wolf. As the most powerful wizard in the group, he started to sing in a strange language.

_Diana, banríon na hoíche, I do áilleacht ar fad geal, Shine ar orainn anseo, Agus le do bhíoma airgid Díghlasáil an geata d'aisling; Éirigh geal agus soiléir._

_Ar domhan agus spéir agus farraige, Do rúndiamhair draíochta Beidh a litrithe a chaitheamh, Nuair is féidir duille ag fás, Nuair is féidir taoide sruth, Go dtí go léir a bheith caite._

_O rún banríon na cumhachta, Ag an uair draíochta Iarraimid ar do chabhair._

_Titim bhfabhar Bealtaine fhortún ar Ar sióga fíor go léir, O bhean Gealach!"_

He then finished by chanting, "Holy Moon, of which we seek our power! Hear our pleas! Give this wolf the Power that we have so willingly given up! Grant her the love which the Earth will never forget. Moon, hear our call!"

Sirius then transformed back into his human form. "Great Merlin, most powerful of all, hear our call! Give this wolf the Love that we have so willingly given her! Grant her the Power of which shall rid the Earth of all that follow the Dark Path! Merlin, grant our call!"

Katja then transformed into her human form. "May we all see the Power that has been given. May the most Powerful magick of them all (Love) keep and protect us all!"

The ritual was nearly done. All that remained was the final anointing by the most powerful, i.e. Albus Dumbledore. He used his wand to conjure water, which he sprinkled on the participants, saying, "May Merlin keep and Protect You, and may the Earth grant you Her Power."

The ritual was over, so everyone dispersed back to their respective rooms. It was already 2300, so Katja went right to bed.


	15. More Attacks

Chapter 15

Attacks and the Aftermath

Walking down to breakfast with Lily the next morning, Katja heard a voice behind her. It was obviously concealed magically, because it didn't sound like a human voice. She felt something hit her, and she collapsed.

As soon as Lily noticed that her friend had collapsed, she went to the nearest classroom, which happened to be Professor McGonagall's. She knocked on the door, and Professor McGonagall told her to come in.

When she noticed the girl's state, McGonagall asked what was wrong. Immediately, Lily told the professor what happened, and McGonagall rushed out into the hall where Katja was lying on the floor. Immediately, the Deputy Headmistress sent a Patronus to the Headmaster and went back into her classroom to Floo the nurse.

Madame Pomfrey came through the Floo, and immediately started casting diagnostic spells at the young witch on the ground. The spells showed a black mist. Madame Pomfrey was shocked.

"I have no clue what spell it was that hit her. My diagnostic spells are coming back mostly negative. According to my spells, Katja is in a coma and if she was awakened, she would be in extreme pain. We need to get the Defence teacher in on this, he'd know what to do."

Just then, Dumbledore came running down the hall and got the story from McGonagall and Pomfrey. He then asked Lily what she knew.

"Miss Evans, could you provide us with a memory of the event? I have my Pensieve, and we could analyse the memory of the event to try and look for suspects."

They entered the memory in the Pensieve. They saw the two girls walking down to breakfast, and they heard the voice.

"Damn," McGonagall stated. "The damned person is using voice modification."

"I guess that we know the type of features that Lord Voldemort is using in his Death Eater masks," commented Dumbledore with a slight bit of humour in his voice.

Looking at the person, the suspect appeared to be approximately 1.8 metres tall, of average weight. The suspect's build made it look as if it was a male suspect. The suspect's face was obscured by a Death Eater mask.

Lily saw the attacker take out his wand and perform a Z motion, a slashing motion and then a stabbing motion. A black and violet spell flew out of the wand at Katja, causing her to collapse almost immediately. As the memory ended, the hood slipped a little, and everyone could see Platinum blonde hair. This was a colour of hair that only a few people had, and McGonagall was horrified by the thought. If Katja had been awake, she would have been horrified as well. It was a Malfoy—Abraxas or Lucius.

This was extremely depressing for Dumbledore. One of his former students, judging by the build, one who had recently graduated a couple of years previous, had attacked a student with a very dangerous curse. The man always tried to see the best in people in the hopes that, given enough chances, they might repent and turn to the Light Side.

The only reason that Malfoy was in the castle in the first place was that he was learning how to take his father's place on the Board of Governors, a position that the new Lord would take in the next couple of years.

"Contact Mr Black and Mr Malfoy. Get Malfoy into Slughorn's office, and take Black up to the Hospital Wing," commanded Dumbledore. "Black is Miss Wagner's boyfriend, so he should be informed as to what happened here. I want a warrant out for Lord and Mr Malfoy's arrest. I will personally call the Head of the DMLE."

\\/

Sirius was in the Common Room when Professor McGonagall hurried in. She called out, "Mr Black, please come here!"

When the Marauders started to all come towards McGonagall, she said, "I only need Mr Black right now. I will talk to the rest of you later. There is no need to worry, unless your expressions are an admission of guilt of something. Mr Black, please come with me."

Professor McGonagall started to lead Sirius to the Hospital Wing, where Katja had just been admitted. "Professor, what's wrong?"

"Mr Black, this may be a shock," she responded as she led Sirius into the Hospital Wing. Lying on a bed, just barely alive, was Katja Wagner. Sirius broke down, and McGonagall seemed to be uncomfortable with this show of emotion. It was probably because he was one of her "cubs" that she felt so uncomfortable.

\\/

Professor Williamson, having heard part of the conversation, walked in. The way that McGonagall broke the news to Sirius was very similar as when she had (or _will_) broken the news of Hermione's Petrification. The Professor started waving his wand over his student.

He started making complex motions with his wand, motions that wouldn't even be discovered for another fifty to a hundred years. Fortunately, Williamson had knowledge of the future, knowledge that was locked away inside his brain, just waiting to be used. _To hell with the Time-line, _he thought. _I've already fucked it up enough. What's a little more going to hurt?_

He then used some spells that he had found in Spinner's End, ex-home to Severus Snape. The Aurors had raided the house after Voldemort's defeat, and there had been books in languages long dead, books that were written by Snape himself (that contained Defence, Dark Arts, and Potions), and many more rows upon rows of books.

David Williamson knew that he could reduce the pain, and perhaps deal with the coma, but the spell was very advanced. The combination of spells used were so Dark, that they were just barely on the legal side of Unforgivables—it also didn't help that David had never even seen that combination of spells before. He had seen two out of the three used, but never all three. He didn't know what all of the effects of the spells would be.

He used a silent spell to try and affect the coma. Katja's vitals were very low, and now that he noticed, Sirius's vitals were all over the place. Quickly, David realised that Sirius was going into shock at his girlfriend's state. As Sirius was pleading for Katja to wake up, David sneaked up behind Sirius, and used a potion to knock him out. He then levitated the boy to the bed next to Katja's.

\\/

Shortly after the Sirius woke up a couple of hours later, the nurse did a final check on him and told him to leave the Hospital Wing, but knowing Sirius as she did, she knew that he would just collect his friends and then stand vigil right outside the doors. Soon, the Marauders, minus Wormtail, but including Lily, were outside the door.

Wormtail once again was missing. He had checked out of Hogwarts to go to Hogsmeade that morning, but had not been seen since. It was troubling to Dumbledore that a partial match of his Apparition Signature was found near the outskirts of the town—obscured by unknown magic.

\\/

By 0930 on the 13th of November, Katja had been in a coma for just under 24 hours. This was very worrying for both Madam Pomfrey and David Williamson. They were casting spells way beyond what would normally be cast, and Katja should have been awake many hours ago. Just then a _Lumos _flashed above the Auror's head. He had an idea.

The Auror pretended to come to a realisation over a diagnostic spell. "What would be the result," he started, "Of these spells, coupled with the effects of a botched Polyjuice Potion from a couple of years ago and the Lycanthropy? I am using an Auror-level spell that most healers don't even know."

"That is very interesting. Can you tell what went wrong in the potion?"

"Apparently, she used a _cat_ hair instead of a human hair on accident," he responded, knowing full well that _no_ diagnostic would ever find this. At this the nurse cast a couple of advanced spells that the Auror didn't know about, which showed that Katja had residual effects from the event in her immune system.

It was amazing. The mix of antigens in the girl's blood was even more amazing than the spells used against her. She had not only the human defences, but also wolf and cat defences as well.

"We need to work with the defences to defeat the curse," the nurse suggested. "Although, it might cause more pain for her when she wakes up."

So for the next four hours, the Defence teacher and the Nurse worked on trying to get the young girl's systems in line. After four hours, they did another diagnostic scan, and it revealed that all three of their magical cores were at dangerous levels. The nurse and the professor decided that they needed to get some rest before trying to continue later.

It had already been just under 30 hours. Even in the magical world, it was not good to be in a coma this long. David Williamson knew this well—although his personal record was five days.

By the time that everyone was ready to make another attempt, 36 hours had passed. Their strategy of working with the cat DNA seemed to not be working as well as it should, so Williamson started working on trying to magically eradicate those strands, using a very advanced copying spell. Soon, the spell was working.

The Auror thought there might be a research opportunity to 'cure' lycanthropy by eliminating the wolf DNA. Then he remembered that lycanthropy was a curse, not a biological infection. He had said as such in his lesson on werewolves at the beginning of the year. He did see the potential to lessen the effects, but was unsuccessful.

Katja needed to wake up and be back on her feet fully recovered by 25 November, or else they would be doomed. Katja would become a full-blown werewolf, without any inhibitions, even in her (human) comatose state. Since she would still be unconscious, the ritual that she had taken part in would have absolutely no effect.

Williamson was very tired, so he got on a bed (ironically, the one that he had spent much time on in the future) and quickly fell asleep. When he woke up, the count was already at 60 hours.

\\/

The next time Katja woke up, she was in terrible pain. As she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, but had no idea how she got there. Madame Pomfrey came bustling over a couple of seconds later.

"How are you feeling, Miss Wagner?" the nurse asked. Katja was sure that the nurse already knew the answer that she was going to receive.

"I feel like I went ten rounds with a hippogriff, ma'am. Everything hurts! It feels as if I was under ten Crucio's at the same time, and believe me, I know how that feels."

"Your condition is so complicated it took some time to figure out how to counter the spell, which we just managed to do. That Polyjuice that you took a couple of years ago is still causing problems with your body, and the after-effects were troubling us. They were inhibiting our progress trying to heal you. Meanwhile, if you are up to it, you have a visitor."

"How long have I been out?" asked Katja.

"Approximatively 63 hours. I'll get you a pain potion and let your friends in.

Katja told the nurse that she would be well enough if Pomfrey would give her the _damned _pain medications. The nurse went over to the store-cupboard and retrieved the correct medications. She then conjured a glass of water, and opened the doors.

Two people were standing right outside the door. One had red hair, stood about 170 cm, about 9 stone, while the other had jet black hair, was very well-built, standing about 182 cm and 14 stone. These were two of Katja's best friends in this time period—Lily Evans and Sirius Black.

"James and Remus went down to the Kitchens to get food," explained Sirius. "But they both decided as since I am your boyfriend, I should be the first one to greet you."

were looking at her with strange expressions on their faces.

"I knew the Professor before I came to Hogwarts. In my second year of school (in the summer, actually), someone in my town was attacking the town with a Basilisk. Fortunately, I didn't look at it directly in the eye: I just looked at it through a mirror. That was enough to Petrify me but not kill me. While I was Petrified, I could understand the world around me; I just couldn't interact with it."

Just then, she turned to Sirius. "Did you mean what you said, when I was comatose? That you love me, and would do anything for me?" She asked this question with a Marauder-type twinkle in her eye (completely different than a Dumbledore twinkle).

"Of course! I wish to spend the rest of my days with you, Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner Dumbledore. I was so distraught at the state that you were in, I risked my own health. I'm told that I was nearly at a level four shock," he replied.

Just then, the rest of the Marauders, save Wormtail, who was still missing after 65 hours, walked in the door, carrying all types of food.

"Wow!" said Katja. "That's a lot of food!"

"Well," replied James. "With the way the kitchens are run, it's a good thing that they multiply the food magically, because they wouldn't have any to give people to eat at dinner!" He put on a high voice, imitating the house elves. "_Can we gets you something, Mr Quidditch King of the Lions? Can we's be giving you some hams? We's loving to serve the Great Student-Masters! Have some more food, Masters!"_

Everyone, including Katja laughed at that. When he saw that Katja was laughing, Williamson gave her a funny look. When no one else was looking, she mouthed the word, "later" to him.

Just then, Madame Pomfrey returned to the room and screeched, "Out! This girl needs peace and quiet and rest! OUT!"

Mumbling under his breath, Sirius said, "You'd think that after over sixty hours of sleep that she would be good for a while!"

"And a Detention for Disrespecting an Official of the School!" the nurse responded.

The Marauders left, and Katja was left to heal in silence.

\\/

A couple of weeks later, Katja had been back in class the very day that the Nurse released her. She had immediately gone to Remus to get his notes from the few classes he attended during her absence. The Slytherins had been on high alert, feeling as though the Gryffindors would retaliate for the attack on Katja, so the day after she recovered, the Marauders made a surprising announcement to catch the Slytherins off-guard. They went up in front of the High Table and set off some fireworks from their wands, which got everyone's attention.

"All right, Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards of all ages!" started James.

"We, the Marauders, would like to make an announcement that will benefit everyone!" continued Sirius.

"It is a matter of utmost importance, regarding recent events!" finished Remus.

Continuing the announcement, Katja said, "We do not hold a single house responsible for the attack on my person the other day."

Lily added, "So we, the Marauders have declared that there are to be no retaliatory strikes at the Slytherins. We just hope that the perpetrator can be caught and brought to justice in the proper way."

James finished with, "We would like to thank you for your time, and if you have any knowledge of the attack a couple of days ago, please tell the Headmaster. Have a nice day!"

He said the last part with such a smile that the Slytherins were beginning to be very worried. No one seemed to realise that the speech was over, so it was a couple of seconds before the noise level in the room reached normal levels.

By the time of the full moon on the 25th, Severus had pulled through, although it wasn't very cheap. After the Marauders gave Severus the agreed-upon 30 Galleons, which Katja knew to be just under £150, he gave the Marauders two doses of the potion—one for Remus and one for Katja.

Katja had no experience with the potion, but the descriptions of it given to her by Original Remus and Harry seemed to be accurate. It was a steaming goblet and it tasted like shit. They were trying to get Severus to improve the flavour, but nothing could be added without affecting the potion.

When she drank it, it felt great. When the moon finally rose at 5:30 that night, she transformed into her Animagus form like usual, but this time, the transition was much easier. It felt different this time—she could remain in control much better than she had ever transformed. That night, she and Sirius were able to frolic and play all night until they both got tired. This was a relief for both of them—they both remembered the last time the Big Bad Wolf had emerged—Katja had accidentally tried to kill Sirius.

The group was walking down to the Willow when the moon came out. At exactly the same moment that the two werewolves started to change, so did Sirius. The thing was, he hadn't intended to change yet. He was sure that it wasn't anything like what Katja went through, but it certainly wasn't a normal Animagus transformation. He could feel the sensation of changing much more than usual. _What was happening? Have I been Turned?_ Soon, the Transformation was complete. He saw a Grey Wolf and a brown wolf. When he looked down at himself, he saw that he was in his Grim form. _Why had he changed? _He saw James up ahead, with his wand out. Ever since Pettigrew left, they had to levitate the stick with their wands.

That night, the werewolves, the stag, and the Grim played as usual, eventually falling asleep late in the night. When he woke up that morning, he realised that he, along with the werewolves, had reverted back to his Human form. _That was quite odd. _He thought that day.

The next morning, James reported that the Wolfsbane had worked perfectly for Remus, as well. Remus had been transforming 12 or 13 times a year for the past 11 years, so he certainly knew the pain of the transformation.

"James," Remus said after transforming back into a human. "This potion is great! I didn't feel like I was as much of a monster as I usually am. It was the least painful transformation I have ever had, and I say that we continue our 'business agreement' with Snape. I mean, according to 'The Deal,' we can't prank him until after school's over, so I say that we get our side, too"

Over the next couple of days, the Marauders came to the conclusion that the next full moon should be a communal full moon—everyone at the same place and let's just hope that the Wolfsbane works as well a second time.

\\/

True to their word, the Marauders did not do anything to the Slytherins, but the Slytherins were on guard. They didn't want to get caught off guard by that Gryffindor, that son-of-a-Slytherin Gryffindor, the Mudblood and the Ravenclaw Gryffindors (i.e. James, Sirius, Lily, Remus and Katja, respectively). The Slytherins figured that this was just a ploy of the aforementioned (spitting on the ground) Gryffindors. But the Marauders did not attack.

At the beginning of December, the Potters sent a note to James, letting him know to invite his friends to their house, especially Lily and Sirius, for Christmas. When the Marauders heard about this invitation, they all accepted. Katja didn't even seem to mind that the Potters had and used house-elves. As James said that the elves were treated nicely, she paid it no mind.

Unfortunately, the night of the Full Moon was Christmas Day. Neither Charles or Alice Potter minded, though, as there was a large wooded area on the Potters' property. They also didn't mind the idea of having werewolves in the house, as they knew that they would be outside when it came time for the transformation.

Charles Potter, James' father, knew that the children were Animagi. He was, to Katja, sort of like an opposite Malfoy. Yes, he did use his wealth to influence people, but Potter used it for the betterment of all Wizard- and Witch-kind. Mr Potter also held a token job at the ministry (for the Department of Magical Games and Sports), but he held it just for fun, as he had quite a bit of gold in the bank earning large amounts of interest. To Katja, it seemed as though the Potters were basically richer Weasleys (with better connections).

When Charles heard that a student was making a potion to relieve some of the symptoms of lycanthropy, he offered to pick up the potion from the school, as he was doing an inspection tour the night before. He also had the 30 Galleon cheque that James wrote to give to Severus.

Charles approved of this détente between the two boys. For six years, James' letters home were about how horrible a boy this "Snivilleous" was. For six years, Sirius and James had been plotting ways to get Snape killed, or better, expelled. Now, the boys weren't trying to hurt each other every other day, and James was trusting this "Snape" character enough to make a potentially deadly potion for one of his best friends and the girlfriend of another friend. If there was one thing in the world that Charles believed in, it was peace. If there were two things he believed, it was peace and the power of love. This was one of the reasons that Dumbledore and the Potters got along so well.

Another reason is that Charles was not a blood snob. He would never disapprove of any of James' girlfriends based simply on the blood status. If James was in love with the girl, then he would tentatively approve of the girl. Of course, the girl had to show proper manners (Muggles were right about a couple of things here), be polite, and genuinely return the love James showed. His own wife, Alice Potter, had faced these same standards from his father, so Charles figured that they were good enough for him.

On the 23rd of December, the _Hogwarts Express _pulled into London station about 1600 in the evening. Alice was waiting for James and his guests at the Public Floo, which cost 20-40 Knuts per person, depending on the weight of the person and the distance needing to be travelled. After sending a house-elf to get their trunks, Alice led the group into the Floo for the journey to Potter Manor.

The Potters were very security minded people. A couple of years previous, they had very strong, almost lethal, wards installed at the manor. These wards were designed to prevent unwanted people from gaining access to the house, and acted in a manner similar to a _Fidelius _charm. The note that James received inviting his friends had automatically keyed them into the wards for the duration of the invitation. In order to be able to leave and come back again, they would either need a new invitation or Charles would need to key them in.

\\/

When they got into the house, the elves took their coats (which weren't too heavy, as it was 9 degrees outside). One of the elves walked up to Alice and said, "Great Mistress Ma'am, the Williamsons flooed, and they wished to know whether they could come over during the School Break."

"Thank you, Penny," said Alice to the elf. "I will return their call immediately."

The house, if one could just say 'house' was as elegant as Malfoy Manor, but ten times as nice. 'Mansion' was the best word for it. Apparently, the Marauders came over every year around Christmas, especially given Sirius' family situation the last couple of years.

\\/

As soon as Charles heard the Floo, he came over to great everybody. He took one look at Lily and looked impressed. "You must be Lily Evans," he said to her. "James has said _so _much about you. I recognised you almost immediately—James told me how dreamy a colour your eyes were, and how ginger your hair was."

Turning to Sirius, he said, "Sirius, _mein kleine Hündchen_! Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

Looking embarrassed at the way Mr Potter addressed him, Sirius said, "This is my girlfriend, Katja Wagner. Her parents were recently killed by an offshoot of the Dark Forces, so Dumbledore has made her his granddaughter."

"It is nice to meet you both," said Charles. "Both James and Sirius have been writing about you." As soon as his wife left the room, he continued speaking to Lily and Katja. "Are you two Animagi, or do we need to teach you?"

In response, a wolf and a lion appeared in the room. "Ahh, so _you _are the other werewolf," he said to the wolf. "I hear that you are actually a lot like Remus, which is probably why Sirius likes you." When Katja had a worried look on the wolf's face, he continued, "I don't care, as long as you are far from me when you transform. I don't like the prejudices against your sort, and I've been using quite a number of my Knuts to help defeat some of the legislation, but the Malfoy's are matching me Knut for Knut."

That afternoon, the boys went out to the Quidditch Pitch in back of the house, while the girls watched. Neither Lily or Katja liked flying that much, so they just sat in the stands and watched. Alice brought around tea about four. Sirius and Remus were playing James and Charles (he was still a kid at heart). The game was actually closer than Katja would have thought, even considering the fact that Sirius only played Chaser at the Potters.

The next day, Remus and Katja started to feel the effects of the impending full moon. They were a hair more irritable than usual. Katja was glad that they had the Wolfsbane, though. It was a blessing from Merlin last month.

Everybody got up around 0800 on Christmas morning—as there were no small children in the house, that was easy to do. Since the Defence job didn't really pay that well, the Marauders decided to get each other 'token' gifts. She got each of the Marauders a box of candy. She also gave Sirius a Muggle dog leash. The Marauders had all gave Katja books.

At about noon, the Williamson's arrived (including David, who had taken the day off). When Harry had gone back in time, his appearance had changed—this was fortunate, because it would have been awkward trying to explain having James Potter, his father (who he looked like), and a third look-alike.

When the Williamsons got around to exchanging presents, Auror Major Williamson (aka David) went over to Katja with a large envelope. "Attention to Orders!" he yelled, and the whole room snapped to attention. "On behalf of the Council of Defence, I hereby grant Ms. Katja Wagner-Dumbledore with this Certification. It entitles her to all of the Privileges, Rights and Responsibilities of a Bachelor's Degree of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and will be entered into the records as such. This Certification is given by my hand, on 25 December 1977, for her actions at the Battle of Hogwarts, showing extreme skill."

Everyone in the room clapped as he pulled out a piece of paper from the envelope and handed it to Katja. In a lower voice, he said, "I went through the Board with this. You now have an O++ NEWT in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Your dream to get 11 NEWTs might actually happen, if we last that long."

As she thought about it, this made sense to Katja—she could free up the time that she would have normally spent revising Defence with something else. Maybe, just for her own amusement, she would take the Muggle Studies NEWT. This would also give her a clear reference for what the Wizarding world thought of Muggles in this time period.

At about 2:00, Alice Potter called all of the guests into the dining room. Beside her was a _very_ ticked off elf; Christmas Dinner was a meal that Mrs Potter insisted on doing herself—sometimes she thought that it would almost be better if she didn't have the damned things in the first place. Mrs Potter loved to cook, but could only do it once in a while, for the elves took offence when they weren't allowed to work.

The meal was magnificent. There were two turkeys, stuffing, dressing, ham, a Polish dish called Kielbasa (a type of smoked sausage), mash and roasted potatoes, beans, carrots, peas, and cranberry sauce. The food was almost as good as the Christmas feast at Hogwarts (which Katja had only ever attended once, now that she thought of it). Then there were all sorts of puddings, including a bread pudding, rice pudding, and mince pies.

By the time the dinner was finished, everyone just wanted to go upstairs and nap. Remus and Katja, and by extension, the rest of the Marauders, couldn't do this, however, because the sun would be setting (and the moon rising) soon, since the moon would rise around quarter of five.

The Marauders decided that they would transform and go for a walk around the large quantities of land, since they didn't have a lot of time. Before they went out, Charles made sure that Remus and Katja took their potions. As they were going outside, a very intense, but weird, lightning burst occurred in the back yard. When the pyrotechnics were finished, a Lightning Phoenix was standing in the yard. The bird was making a motion as if to say, 'Can I join you?' Remus, who was the only one not transformed, told the bird that it could join them.

Katja recognised the lightning phoenix at once. It was Auror Major Williamson's form. She was glad that Remus invited him to join them—that was one thing that Katja knew that Harry would have loved to do. Soon, the moon came out, and the two werewolves transformed once again. They were able to keep their minds about them, and Katja didn't try to mate with Remus, as she had done the first time that they were together. Once again, she also did not try to kill Sirius. The potion seemed to be working quite well.

The Potter household was fairly quiet for the rest of break except for one day. Charles managed to get Quidditch tickets in Spain for New Year's Eve, so they all got on their boots, and trekked to the Portkey. It was _Puddlemere United_ v _España__ Furia. _It was a great match that ended after 4 hours of play. The final score was Puddlemere 500, Furia 490. The English side won because their Seeker caught the Snitch. The next day, they got ready to go back to school on the Hogwarts Express.

After the Start-of-Term feast for the Spring term, Dumbledore called for Katja, Lily and Sirius to go to his office. When they got to his office and said the password, they saw him looking troubled. "The Aurors caught Mr and Mr Malfoy earlier today. However, like things are want to do when there is a Malfoy around, well...I'm sure you can guess what happened."

"Another Malfoy made significant contributions to 'good' causes and got the Malfoys released?" said Katja in a tone more suited to stating an answer than asking a question.

"Right you are, Katja. Lord Malfoy's brother, Cadet Lord Malfoy, donated 20,000G to St Mungo's and the 'Committee for the Re-Election of the Minister for Magic'. The Minister immediately dismissed the charges, and tried to charge us with sedition, slander, and libel, charges that would mean significant time in Azkaban."

"I never knew that there were any libel laws in the Wizarding World," remarked Katja. "Where I came from the Ministry let the newspaper say anything it wanted (within the Ministry's views), without any fear of reprisal."

"Did they eventually charge us with anything?" asked Lily. "We don't have the type of money to be defending lawsuits and such. We don't even have a barrister."

"No. I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and I was able to change their minds," the headmaster said. "I am unsure, though, where this world is going to go. I'm not sure that I like the direction our country is going. And to answer the other part of your question, I would have disqualified myself from hearing the case, and acted as our own barrister."

"Just so you know, Headmaster," said Sirius Black, the Senior Marauder in the room. "Our détente with the Slytherins is not over. We will do our part to keep the peace. We have already given up pranking a certain Slytherin, who just happens to be doing us a favour."

"I, like James' father, am very proud of the Men that you and Remus and James have grown into." said Dumbledore. "Last year, had you said that Severus was off your list, I would have checked myself into the Mental Section of St Mungo's. I'm sure that my granddaughter's arrival here has much to do with that."

Having not heard the whole story, Sirius was a little confused. "Sir?" he asked. "You call Katja your 'granddaughter.' Why?"

"When her family died, I took it upon myself to adopt her as my granddaughter. Now, according to every legal document in the United Kingdom of Great Britain, Scotland and Ireland, she is my granddaughter and heir. She will maintain the title of 'Lord Dumbledore' when I am gone, but don't worry—I think that I've still got about 19 or 20 years left."

Noting to herself that the maths seemed to be about right, she chuckled to herself. The headmaster then dismissed them, and they walked back up to Gryffindor tower. On the way there, though, they were stopped by a former nemesis of theirs, Severus Snape.

"Meet me in the Astronomy tower at noon on Saturday. I have a couple of experiments that you may be interested in. Especially you, Katja, and your friend Remus, too."

On Saturday at around 1130 that the Marauders went up to the Astronomy Tower to meet Snape. They were quite interested in what he had to say. _Perhaps he came up with a better type of Wolfsbane,_ thought Katja. At precisely noon, Severus Snape, his robes billowing in a fashion all too familiar to Katja, came up the stairs.

"I'll make this brief," he started. "I don't want to be up here with you any more than you want to be with me. The Dark Lord has commanded me to conduct experiments on werewolves."

"What do you mean, 'conduct experiments on werewolves'?" asked Sirius.

"The Dark Lord wishes for me to experiment to try and make werewolves stronger." Severus turned to the door and said, "_Muffliato_!"

He continued, "The Dark Lord, however, does not know that he is not my only Lord. I play all of the sides, Lily. I do not intend to carry out His orders. I intend to use this access to werewolves to my advantage, so that I can figure out a way to reverse the transformation completely or if I fail at that, to temporarily halt the transformations for about nine months."

"Don't think that I am doing this for you, Black, Wagner, Potter, or Lupin," Severus said. "Lily is the only reason that I am telling you this, Potter," he said the name, like usual, as if it were a curse word. "Lily is the only true friend I've ever had. As much as it pains me to say it, she is a good match for you, Potter. I wish to make the world a better place for people like her. I was forced into the Dark Lord's service, but I intend to seek Dumbledore's protection."

"So, you're using your position with the Dark Lord to _cure_ werewolves?" asked Katja.

"Yes. I find that it is better to experiment on people I don't like, for example, Fenrir Greyback, than people who are paying me good money to make a potion every full moon," responded Snape. "I may have a solution by the next full moon, but don't get your hopes up. The Dark Lord will expect results quickly."

With that, he waved his wand, the _Muffliato _fell, and he went back down the steps back into the castle.


	16. Back to the Other World

Chapter 16

After the conversation with Snape, Katja remembered what day it was. She realised that it was the eighth of January and she hadn't started to revise for the NEWTs yet. Of the Marauders, only Lily and Remus shared her concern. James and Sirius had somehow managed to pull off very good OWL scores, and were planning on going what Katja called the Harry and Ron route, waiting until the last month and then studying like mad.

One day, after teaching Defence class, she was talking to Auror Williamson. She had thrown up Silencing Charms around the room, so that nobody could hear what they were talking about.

"Does the Bumblebee know who you are? Or rather, what you are?" she asked.

"What do you mean? Yes, Dumbledore knows the full name I've been using in this time, and yes, he knows that I was one of the most brilliant Ravenclaws to ever step foot inside Hogwarts School (and that is saying something). What he does not know is that I am The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-Who-Conquered, Harry James Potter, or that I am a time traveller from the 22nd century. I don't plan to tell him where I came from, or any of my titles from where I came, because it would just introduce things that ought not to be introduced."

Katja then asked if he had told anybody, aside from her, when he came from. "No, I don't plan to, either. I have a feeling that in 1991, Dumbledore is going to suspect something when a child who will presumably act like me comes to the school."

"I was disoriented when I told the Headmaster my story. After a little bit of that mind mumble-jumble he does, he was convinced that I was who I said I was. One curious thing was that he didn't resort me when I came to the school. I'm pretty sure that The Hat would have done the same thing for me as it did you—if I would have been resorted, I would have gone to Ravenclaw."

The professor pulled out a bottle of cider and a few glasses from his Magical Refrigerator. He handed her a glass, and poured a generous helping for her, and then did the same for himself. "To honorary Ravenclaws!" he toasted.

"I was thinking about saving my future counterpart some stress by eliminating Dobby from the picture. I'm thinking about buying his parents and allowing them to work 'The Hideout.' That's the Floo address for my home. Naturally, the would be treated nicely, and would be able to do all the work they wanted."

"I think that's a great idea," said Katja. "By the way, I saw your face the other day when I was up in Hospital. I've sort of given up SPEW, because I've realised that house-elves tend to start to die when they don't have a Master. You mayn't have noticed, but Dobby secretly bound himself to you after you freed him from Malfoy. Anyway, I thought that the elf impression was rather decent."

They both chuckled at this. Katja started to talk again. "You know, it's weird, with _you_ being the teacher, being older than me, and all that stuff. I was always the one helping you with Homework, I was the older one. I guess now everything has changed."

That night, something happened that no one was expecting. In the middle of the night, there was a flash of light, and David, Katja and Lily were gone. The next thing they knew, they were in a very familiar place and a familiar voice echoed through their heads.

_It is nice to see you again in my plane of being_. _I hope that it has not been _too _long for your primitive human minds, has it? You dislike it when I use this method of communication. _The voice laughed.

"Very well," the voice said. "I will use this form of communication." All three of the people saw the form of Fate walking towards them. "It's been many years of your time since I taught you, Mr Potter; it has only been mere months for Ms Granger here. I hope you don't mind my interfering with your time-line."

"Interfering?" asked Katja. "You've blown the bloody thing to pieces!"

"From your point of view, yes. The Time-line has shattered—the events that are history for you, Ms Granger, will not occur, or will not exactly occur in the manner that they happened in your Time. For example, Mr Snape is already turning back—this will only lead to someone else hearing the prophesy that night, Ms Granger. I do believe that the results of that night are a 'fixed point' meaning that they _must _happen in some way, shape, or form."

"Why have you brought us here?" asked Lily. Although she didn't know it, she was the only human there who wasn't a time-traveller. _I wonder why Fate called our Professor _Mr Potter? Lily thought. _Perhaps he and Katja are _both_ time-travellers. _That thought was amusing to Lily, because she had looked up Professor Williamson in the old Hogwarts yearbooks, where it was noted that the boy was one of the brightest individuals to ever graduate Hogwarts, and he did it two years early! Now that she thought about it, though, it did seem logical that he _could_ be from the future—some of the things he did, some of his mannerisms, seemed like that could be the answer.

"Lily," the booming voice of Fate called. "I will escort you to the Anachronistic World. I'm sure that the scholars will find something for you to learn. I must speak with Mr Potter and Ms Granger about a couple of things." They Apparated to the Anachronistic World, where Merlin came to greet them.

When Fate came back to Katja and Williamson, he said, "The time is nearing that you must make your decision. You must decide whether or not you wish to go back to your own time or stay in this one. The question is: How much do you like this new life that has been given you? Harry James Potter, you have been given a new body and a new lifetime, along with the one thing that you always wanted—a family that cared for you. Ms Hermione Jean Granger, you have friends equal to those in your own timeline, and you have the opportunity to save the counterpart Harry from countless tortures that were the result of his extended stay at the Dursleys. You must choose soon, my dears."

Katja looked a little shocked at being asked to make this decision, and then asked a question of her own. "Sir, do you stand by what you said before. I mean, previously you said that if we stayed, our counterparts will still be born. Is _that_ true, and if so, how? I would think that our counterparts would have the same magical signature as we do, and everyone knows that two of the same magical signature cannot exist for more than the length of a Time Turner."

Williamson was amazed. Katja was sounding like her old self again, sounding as if she had swallowed a textbook. If he would have needed a Time Turner he, obviously, would know this information, but those things were hard to get, even if a person was supposedly as smart as he was.

"Your magical signatures will change," Fate returned. "They will be changed retroactively so that no one notices their change. You will notice a change—do not worry, your powers will remain at the same level or higher than they were before. I assume that these facts have made you come to a decision?"

‟I don't know about The Professor, but I'd certainly like to stay in this reality," responded Katja. ‟I've got a 14-year head start in this reality—I'd not be able to learn as much where I came from."

‟I agree with Ms Katja. I am nearly dead in my first reality; I've got fame that I don't want..."

"You don't like your fame?" asked Katja sarcastically.

"Ha, Ha," responded Williamson before he continued, "Here, I can just be a normal person. Yes, I will be one of the Lords of the Light, along with Ms Katja here, but I can actually walk down the street without everybody saying, ‛You're..._Harry Potter_!' like most of the people do. I've made my decision, and I am staying here, with Sirius, Remus and Katja."

"Very well. The process will begin momentarily. You will feel like you did last time, Mr Potter."

Right before yellow flames shot out of their hands, David managed to say, "Last time? What do you mean Last Time?"

The yellow flames started to engulf their bodies. Just before it engulfed his head, David was able to shout, "I really want to stay!"

The Flames consumed them, and it was agony. They could feel the change in their magics. This was the painful part—the body had to first lose the old magic and be replaced by the new. This was part of the reason for the yellow flame—their bodies had to die before their signatures could be changed. When the flames subsided, both of them looked exactly the same as before, but felt huge levels of power. When Katja scanned The Professor with her wand, she found out that the Glamour that she had used a couple of months ago was completely obliterated, meaning that a simple scan would show that there was something not quite right with him. She quickly cast a new glamour, and the readings went back to completely normal.

"You have chosen with your hearts. You chose for love; not for power, strength, but because you love the people around you. This is why your powers have been upgraded. Your Quantum Signatures now match those of this Dimension, and you can no longer go back. Do not worry, your friend Harry has been provided with a ‛Replacement Granger' or a ‛Ganger Granger' that has all of your memories and experiences up until the point you left. Your shifting to this Dimension has changed that one slightly."

"How slightly?" asked Katja, afraid that something critical may have been changed.

"This idiot doesn't need to go back in time," Fate said. "That's not to say that he _won't_, because he's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, The-One-With-The-Hallows, too many titles Harry Potter."

Curious as to the new timeline in that Dimension, Katja asked, "Does Ron still end up with Luna?"

"Yes. He stays with Ms Lovegood. Now, we must go to the Anachronistic Planet, where you can learn to control your new powers." There was a flash of light. "I've reduced your ages to compensate. You will be spending approximately six months here, learning your new powers, and maybe other things. Ms Wagner," Fate said. This was the first time he had called her that. She supposed it was because she now had no link to Hermione Jean Granger. "Your problem will not matter here, as long as you drink what the Matron gives you when you walk in. Any delay, and the world would be in grave danger."

After they Apparated to the Anachronistic World, they were met by a lovely woman with an Australian-Scottish accent.

"I am Doctor Neil. Please drink this immediately," the woman said.

Almost immediately, Katja recognised the woman. "You look like that Muggle nurse from Scotland—the famous one!"

"Yes, I am known to the Muggles by another name. I am here because Fate wished for it to be so. This is the anachronistic world, after all."

When they got into the Great Hall, they met with Lily. While they had been discussing their options with Fate, she had been learning the Dark Shield that Katja had mentioned in class in September. Since it was only a couple of days (relative for Lily), they didn't have much to talk about. Soon, Godric called them over so that they could practise using the right level of Power. Shortly after a small class, David and Katja were out on a Spell Range, which Katja thought was similar to a shooting range. At the other end of the range, there were dummies that had displays on them; there was a target and a readout displaying how powerful the spell was. After about three or four hours of this, all three went with Ravenclaw to study wards. They kept this up for six months of subjective time, by which point Lily was proficient with the Dark Shield, the other two were comfortable with their level of power, and all three of them could cast near-lethal wards on properties.

Shortly after their six months were up, Fate transported all three of them back to their (new) dimension, only a couple of minutes after they left. Since Fate had retroactively changed their signatures, no one would even notice the difference in power, and since Fate had regressed their physical ages to match the time they spent in his world, they did not look any different than before.

One thing that was strange about this stay in the ‛other' dimension was that Merlin wanted to use the Sorting Hat to sort all three of them (for use in the Anachronistic World). Of course, Williamson and Katja had ended up in Ravenclaw and Lily had remained in Gryffindor. _I figured that if I was ever resorted that they would put me here, _thought Katja.

The next day, when the Marauders were walking up to the Common Room shortly before curfew, they noticed a figure coming up the hall. They immediately cleared the Map, and James was just about to put it in his pocket when they heard a voice.

"I saw you put that in your pocket, James. _Accio Parchment_." said Williamson. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said to the parchment and to the astonished faces of James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. "No, your friend did not tell me how to work it, I've seen you use it before. After that, I've also borrowed your friend's copy of the map once or twice."

He took out his wand and touched the parchment with it. "Look here, in the upper quadrant. It is now an automatic range finder. All you have to do is ask it the person's name, for example ‛Severus Snape', and the range and bearing to the target will be displayed."

He then told them in a lower voice to meet him in the Room of Requirement tomorrow evening after classes. He said that it was very important for them to do so, but what they would discuss would have to remain a secret. The next day, The Professor told his story, including his former identity and his new powers. He then cast a Glamour charm to show them what he had looked like before (like James with Lily's eyes and the Scar). They then all took a Wizard's Oath to not reveal anything that they learned in the Room that night.

As she reviewed the last couple of days (for the Marauders, six months for her), she thought that there was something interesting in what Snape had said. "[I hope] _I can figure out a way to reverse the transformation completely or if I fail at that, to temporarily halt the transformations for about nine months,_" he had said. Katja thought that this length of time was very interesting, since it was the length of a normal human gestation period. _Lady werewolves could become parents if he succeeds,_ she thought. She started to think of random things, and she remembered that in February, the Grangers' dental surgery would open. She had plans for Sirius this summer, and they were very _interesting _plans. Of course, she wouldn't mind if they happened earlier, either.

The Grangers had opened up their Dental Practise in February, and Katja had gone through Muggle means to get an appointment for her and Sirius. She was planning on getting to know the Grangers (by the time that she was back in the UK, Hermione would only be a couple of years old). Better than a 'dental appointment' (something most Muggles would dread), a veterinary doctor was right down the road.

In one of the books that she read, she had found a way to force an Animagus to assume their form. The best thing about the charm was that it also prevented the victim from assuming their normal form until the counter-charm was given. She planned on taking Sirius and torturing him there. She only hoped that he could act enough like a dog so as to not arouse suspicion. She also planned on taking him to a nice Muggle restaurant afterwards as compensation. She heard from David that Minerva had once done something similar with her boyfriend (except for the fact that she was the Animagus, not him).

The last of winter had come and gone with little fanfare, and that meant that two of the Marauders were attending Quidditch Practise on a regular basis. This meant that both of the girls got to spend a lot less time with their mates. It was getting close to the second game of the Quidditch season for Gryffindor, The Lions of Gryffindor v the Eagles of Ravenclaw. Katja noticed from his behaviour that this game put Auror Williamson into a bind—he played for the Eagles the second time-line, and the Lions in the first. Katja got the impression that he would go just to watch the quality of the game, and not actively root for anybody.

James was a Chaser and backup Seeker, whilst Sirius was a Beater. Opposing teams always hated to play Gryffindor because they were so good—they had won first or second place five out of the six years that James and Sirius had been on the team. Ravenclaw, on the other hand, had a well thought out Offensive Scheme—they had well thought-out gameplans, even though they hadn't won the cup outright in five years. If the Lions won, then they would have a commanding lead for the Championship. If the Ravens won by more than sixty points, it would be exactly the opposite.

The day of the game arrived. Katja noticed that James' eating habits before games were quite different from Harry's. Whereas Harry would eat almost nothing before a game, James seemed to be having pancakes, sausages, bacon and pumpkin juice. Sirius was having a meal high in carbohydrates, too._ I wonder if they got the elves to fix their favourite foods on Gameday, _she thought.

She was hoping that the Gryffindors would win today, and win big, because she had bet five Galleons that Gryffindor would win. The atmosphere at the game was just as exciting as always. The Lions were playing in their gold robes, while the Ravens were wearing blue. As usual, Madame Hooch gave her talk about having a nice, clean game, but she wasn't saying it as enthusiastically as when the Lions play the Snakes.

It was a rather uneven game. After Gryffindor scored three times (to make the score 30-0), the Ravens came back with 15 goals (30-150). The Bludgers took out the Gryffindor Seeker, and Gryffindor were forced to use their only substitution of the game. James Potter went in at Seeker, and another player whom Katja didn't recognise went in at Chaser. Unfortunately, this meant that if another player got hurt, they would be down a player for the rest of the game.

The new Attacking Core for the Lions seemed to work well. Within the first half hour of the Substitution, the Gryffindors scored 15 goals of their own, while only giving up three. James did a Wronski Feint, which nearly killed the Ravenclaw Seeker. Fortunately, that move is not against the rules, so Ravenclaw didn't get a penalty for their team.

By the end of the third hour of play, the score was 350-210 in favour of Ravenclaw. The players on both sides of the match knew that if the Snitch wasn't caught soon, then Dumbledore would call the game. Then, a miracle happened for Gryffindor—James Potter saw the Snitch, dove at top speed, and caught the snitch. Unfortunately, the Ravenclaw Seeker was right behind him and didn't pull up in time. He crashed into the ground, and was immediately was knocked out. Madame Pomfrey came hurrying over, muttering about dangerous sports.

After all of the players landed, the Gryffindors were ecstatic. They now had a 2-0 lead in the standings, and all of the other teams had only won a single game apiece (except for Hufflepuff, which lost both of its games). When they got back to the Common Room, a party was brewing. Every Quidditch win necessitated a party, thought the Gryffindors. That's the way it had always been, and it would continue to be that way until the end of time. Right before she entered the common room, however, Katja was taken aside by Professor McGonagall.

"Ms Wagner," she started. "I would like for you come to my office sometime tomorrow. I never got to speak to you about Careers Advice. You'll find the pamphlets in the library."

"Is 1300 good, Professor?" asked Katja. _I have an excuse to go to the library! _She was thinking. _I am so excited._

"Of course," the professor replied. "Now, I don't want to deprive you of a chance to make a large mess and a lot of noise, so you can go back to the common room."

After dinner that night, Katja went to the library and started to look at the Careers pamphlets. A couple of minutes after she started, Sirius walked in.

"I plan to be an Auror," he stated boldly. "James and I have good enough grades, and decent enough political connections, that we will be accepted into the Academy. However, I'm not so sure that I will be able to any more."

"Because of your family?" Katja asked.

"Not really, unless you are proposing that you become part of my family. No, the reason that I might not be able to join the Aurors any more is because of you," he replied. He tried to make it sound gentle, but he wasn't sure that he succeeded fully.

"Why me? I'm a Dumbledore!" she said back.

"Let's just say that it is hard for someone with your condition, or the mate of someone with your condition, to find a job in England. There are laws against it. Many people either don't want someone like you working for them, or there are huge restrictions on the amount of work—incurring huge fines for non-compliance. Now, if I were you, I'd look at Her Majesty's Royal Constabulary, Magic Division, which isn't a part of the Ministry, but answers directly to Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II. The Magic Division is staffed mostly by Magic-awares, such as Squibs and Creatures."

"That's one option," said Katja. "I'm sure that you know more resources?"

"You could always join the MBI in America. Over there in the US, they don't care as much about your condition. Yes, they have a couple of squabbles here and there a couple of times a decade, but they are generally resolved quickly. Blood does not matter as much in the US, most of them are what we would consider to be Half-Bloods or less." He seemed to realise that he was getting slightly off topic. "Of course, the MBI has a great program, and I'm sure that our marks would be more than high enough to be accepted."

"What _is_ the MBI?" asked Katja.

"It's the Magical Division of the US Federal Bureau of Investigations, although the MBI has jurisdiction over the US, Canada, St Pierre et Miquelon, and Her Majesty's Colonies in the Caribbean. It's basically the American Aurors."

Katja was thinking about all of this discrimination present in the Wizarding Culture of Great Britain. She hadn't really noticed some of the discrimination present before, but now that she was a 'Dark Creature' she felt all of it. Sirius paused for a second before continuing on.

"Of course, you could go to the Unspeakables in the Ministry. They're one of the few departments that actually pays people like me, you and Remus well. Your grades would be good enough for them—I mean, if you weren't what you are, then the whole Ministry would be begging at your feet to join them. That's not to say that people like the Kiwis or the Aussies won't come asking—they are like the Americans, they don't care what you are, as long as you work hard." Sirius seemed to think for a minute. "South Africa is decent, too. The Wizarding Portion of South Africa is much better than the Muggles—not as much discrimination, you see."

When he was done, Katja thanked him and they went up to the Common Room together. _It's really nice having someone who actually understands this world,_ she thought. _Although I like him for other reasons, he is a much better resource for this type of thing than Ronald. Although he knew the culture, he just wasn't able to really explain it well; Harry on the other hand had been just as bad as she was with this sort of thing (without the discrimination of being a Muggle-born)._

The next day, Katja started noticing representatives from most of the Departments at the Ministry around the school, talking to the students. She knew that they were all recruiting for their Departments. Right after breakfast, one of the Representatives came up to her, speaking in a North-East American accent.

"Are you Miss Katja Wagner?" the rep asked. When she nodded, he pulled out a file, which she saw contained a photograph of her and some of her vital statistics. "I'm James Julius Eaton from the MBI recruitment office for Overseas. Might I talk to you for a couple of minutes?"

Katja and Mr Eaton talked for a couple of minutes. The MBI was exceptionally well informed about her—they knew her condition ("That doesn't matter to us, as long as you take appropriate measures"), they knew her marks from that year and the OWL scores that she had supplied the Headmaster with, they even knew the person that she was dating and both of their Animagus forms. She was pleasantly surprised when the officer told her that the Recruitment would be for both of them.

"We really don't want to split people up, especially people with Lycanthropy. Their mates can control them better than anyone else. Also, your Animagus forms would come in handy at the MBI. Just remember to think about us, OK? I'll give you my card." He pulled a wallet out of his robes and pulled out a business card. _He must have an Undetectable Extension Charm on his pockets. That wallet is much too big._

The man then left just as quickly as he came. Later, a representative from the MBKP (in Germany) came and tried to recruit her as well. _Thank Merlin that I had the translation spell on_, she thought. _I read tons of books at the library about German, but I wouldn't have been able to understand half of what the man said. _Basically, the MBKP (Magic Bureau of Criminal Police) Officer had said some of the same things that his American counterpart had. She had researched the Germans' attitudes towards magic, and she had found that they actually _taught _the Dark Arts. Even though she wanted to see how the German Ministry worked, she decided against it. 1300 came to quickly for Katja that day, but at exactly 1300, she knocked on Professor McGonagall's door.

"I have been looking over your test scores that you provided us, and with the results this first half of the year, and I say that anywhere outside the UK would offer you a job immediately" said McGonagall after offering Katja a biscuit, which Katja did not take.

"That's what Mr Black—Sirius, I mean, said to me yesterday. Already representatives from Germany and America have come to see me."

"My job is to help counsel you through the process of looking for a job, Ms Wagner. What is it that you want to do?"

"I wanted to be an Auror, so that I could help track down the people who murdered my family, but due to certain restrictions in this country, I don't know how that would happen."

"The United Kingdom allows members of foreign police forces to be TAD to its own forces, Ms Wagner. All you have to do in order to get back into England is to have those credentials."

Unfamiliar with the term, Katja asked, "TAD?"

"I thought, given your background, that you'd understand the term. 'TAD' is a Muggle military term for 'Temporary Duty Assignment.' Basically, you get assigned to British Forces Territory and work as if you are a member of the Hosting Force, but you are still a 'Guest Officer' and are still paid by the original force."

"I get it, now. Sirius and I will discuss what we want to do. The Americans have already offered us places at the American Magical Academy, to train to become MBI officers, as have the Germans."

Professor McGonagall looked as if she didn't know what to say. It was hard for her, seeing a student with such potential not being able to do what she wanted to do just because of something that happens once a month. Katja left after a couple of minutes, going back up to the Common Room. That evening at dinner, she got a note.

_Ms. Katja Wagner,_

_Please come to the Room of Requirement at 8:00p tonight. Bring your Defence teacher, your mate, and the other one of you with you. Each of the others will receive their own notes. I wish to bring one of the brightest students that I have ever seen to my Department._

"_Firefox"_


End file.
